Mi mejor amigo
by Jan di-chan
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto llegó un día y ella, Hyuuga Hinata se enamoró. Ahora se debatía entre amar a esa persona o continuar siendo la persona en la que él también se apoyaba, su mejor amiga. Diversas situaciones hacen comprender a Naruto, que posiblemente, ese sentimiento de amistad, no se limitaba tan sólo a amigos. Algo parecido al amor parecía hacer vibrar su corazón...U/A
1. Chapter 1

**DISFRUTAD DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA Y ROMANTICA HISTORIA DE UNA DE LAS MEJORES PAREJAS DE NARUTO EN OCC. :P**

**POR SUPUESTO, LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA SI JUAS JUAS!  
**

**Y AHORA, BIENVENIDOS A..**

**MI MEJOR AMIGO, TE QUIERO**

* * *

-Naruto-kun!- gritó una chica. Bufó, molesta al no recibir respuesta-Naruto-kun!- gritó más fuerte, pero nadie salió.

-_Seguro aún sigue durmiendo-_pensó con una venita en su frente.

-NARUTO-BAKA! DESPIERTA!-

-Hai, hai-se oyó tras la puerta. Un chico rubio, medio dormido y con el cabello revuelto abrió la puerta de su apartamento mientras se frotaba los ojos e intentaba centrar su mirada en la persona que tenía delante.

-Hin-chan…Ohayo…-murmuró.

-Como que Ohayo! Sabes la de veces que te he estado llamando, baka!-exclamó sorprendida mirando a su amigo soñoliento. El rubio la miró unos segundos y luego bostezó. Hinata apretó su puño, enfadada, y le golpeó la cabeza.

-itte! Hin-chan! Porque… -

-Despierta Baka! Has visto la hora que es! Volveremos a llegar tarde!-

Naruto giró la cabeza y la fijo en el reloj que tenía colgado en la pared. Tan solo eran las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana porque se….porque… La miró horrorizado.

-No, no, no, no!- y salió disparado a su habitación a cambiarse. Hinata en la puerta, apoyó la mano sobre su frente, cansada.-Porque no me despertaste antes!-gritó

-Te llevo llamando des de hace horas!-respondió Hinata, molesta. Le estaba echando la culpa?

-Assshh!- exclamó él apareciendo con la camisa escolar medio-abierta, la corbata sobre ésta, mal puesta, los pantalones arrugados y el cinturón desabrochado, el cabello revuelto…Hinata suspiró y sonrió. Siempre era lo mismo con él. -Diablos! Deberías gritar más fuerte!- cogió su maleta, se puso los zapatos y cerró la puerta con llave

-NANI? Me estas echando la culpa!-se cruzó de brazos-acaso quieres qu… ahhh!-gritó cuando éste la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella-Naruto-kun!-

-Sabes que si vuelvo a llegar tarde, el profesor me matara!-le dijo mientras corrían.

-Es tu culpa por dormir a tu…kyyaaah!-Gritó al verse levantada en brazos por el rubio- N-Naruto que haces!-

-Eres muy lenta!-respondió mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado- Agárrate fuerte-

Y Naruto aumentó la velocidad. Hinata se aferró a su cuello y sonrió. Era en esos momentos cuando se sentía más feliz. Y eso era sencillamente a que estaba completamente enamorada de Uzumaki Naruto, es decir, su mejor amigo.

Si, él era el guapo, popular, cool, el que se llevaba tan bien con todos los del instituto. Ella, una simple chica tímida que fue recogida por él en un momento de debilidad. Gracias a él, ella pudo hacer amigos, y también enemigos, mayoritariamente chicas, pero eso no le importaba, mientras estuviera con él, nada malo podría ocurrirle.

Porque él se lo prometió, le prometió que siempre la protegería.

Con el tiempo fueron adquiriendo una gran e íntima amistad que era imposible de separar. Pero esa amistad, para desgracia suya o no, se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en amor. Y porque desgracia? Pues porque para los ojos de Naruto, Hinata era como su hermano pequeño. Alguien que necesitaba protección.

Ni su cara con sus hermosos ojos blancos, ni su cabello corto, ni su cuerpo bien dotado, nada, nada servía para llamar la atención de su despistado amigo. Suspiró en sus brazos.

_Amaba a Naruto. _

Y gritó cuando notó un fuerte golpe en su trasero. Naruto la había dejado caer.

-Baka! Qué demonios… -

-Esa boca, Hin-chan-le reprimió y ella infló los cachetes-ya hemos llegado- Era cierto. Ya estaban delante de la puerta del instituto. Y llegaban con cinco minutos de antelación.

-No me trates como a una niña baka!-y se cruzó de brazos, volteando su rostro-sabes que lo odio-murmuró sonrojada.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.

-Lo sé.- y acarició su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello. Hinata apartó su mano y le miró con los cachetes inflados.

-Baka!-y le sacó la lengua.-Te odio-le siseó, entrecerrando la mirada.

-Si me odiaras no serías mi amiga, verdad?-y eso la molestó más. Él siempre daba la misma respuesta. El timbre del comienzo de clases sonó.

-Te odio-volvió a decir ella tras salir corriendo a clase.

Naruto sonrió, metió las manos en su bolsillo y caminó hacia la escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el descanso…

-Hinata-chan! hoy has llegado puntual. Perfect.-saludó Tenten acercándose a su pupitre- Incluso Naruto. Cada vez lo haces mejor- se sentó en la silla de delante.

Hinata sonrió con suficiencia. _Si es que…soy la mejor._

-Des de que Naruto conoció a Hinata, casi nunca llega tarde. Es genial.-dijo Ino a su lado-te felicito, Hina-chan, has conseguido domar a la bestia-y alzó el dedo pulgar, sonriendo.

-Hina-chan! Chicas! O-hayo!-dijo entrando en la conversación una feliz Temari. Se apoyó en la ventana y suspiró-que buen día hace hoy cierto? Que hermoso es la primavera.-

Las tres chicas se miraron.

-Y a esta que le pasa?-preguntó Ino señalándola con el pulgar y una gran gota en la cabeza como sus amigas.

-Está enamorada. Eso le pasa.-respondió Tenten sonriendo.

- Solo…estoy muy, muy feliz!-y sonrió bobaliconamente. Ino hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Donde está la temible Temari que todos conocemos?-

-Q-que has dicho…Ino-baka.-murmuró hacer acercando su rostro al de ella molesta, mostrando su molestia.

-Lo que has oído Te-chan.-respondió altanera

-Eres muy molesta, nunca te lo han dicho?-

-De alguien lo habré aprendido.-respondió Ino, desafiando.

-Nunca te han dicho lo fea que eres?-E ino se lanzó contra ella. Las dos empezaron una pelea.

Tenten aprovechó para girar la silla del de delante y acercarse más a Hinata, que observaba la batalla sonriendo.

-Nee...Hinata-chan-miró alrededor y le murmuró- ya se lo has dicho?-

-Nani?-

-No te hagas la boba, conmigo.-puso los brazos en jarra- Si ya le has dicho a Naruto que le gust...-pero rápidamente Hinata tapó su boca con las manos, nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Tenten-chan no…-pero ésta le apartó las manos y se la sujetó con las de ella.

-Hinata-chan…-

- Me alegra mucho que te preocupes por mi Tenten, pero sabes que no puedo hacer eso-murmuró Hinata, sonriendo con tristeza-si le digo lo que siento, quizá…él…-bajó la mirada-no quiero perderle…-

-Hin…-

-A quien no quieres perder, Hin-chan?-preguntó Naruto apareciendo de repente delante de ella. Hinata respingó en su silla y los colores subieron a su rostro.

-N-n-Naruto-kun- y puso una manos sobre su pecho-

-nee, Hin-chan, a quien no quieres perder?-y se inclinó sobre la mesa, acercando su rostro al suyo. Hinata sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

-p-perder?...yo no…-Tenten, cansada, bufó.

-Hablábamos de t…-pero Hinata rápidamente tapó su boca de nuevo.

-Mi tía. Es que…e-está muy enferma y no quiero p-perderla …por un simple resfriado–

Tenten se apartó, frustrada.

-Hin-chan, tú no tienes ninguna tía enferma-dijo él serio, sonrojando a Hinata.

-P-por supuesto q-que sí.-y frunció el ceño, aparentado molestia-n-no me crees?-

Naruto no respondió y miró a Hinata, haciendo un puchero.

-Sé cuándo me mientes.-

-N-no m-miento!-

-Tartamudeas cuando lo haces!-exclamó él molesto. Aproximó su rostro al suyo, entrecerrando la mirada sobre esta.

-Na-naruto…-

-Que me escondes?- Ella tragó saliva. Estaban tan cerca que casi podían rozarse los labios.

-Hin-chan…-murmuró y ella cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Un golpe sonó en la cabeza de Naruto haciéndole chocar contra la mesa. Hinata abrió los ojos y una gota resbaló de su nuca al ver a Tenten con su puño alzado.

-No te acerques tanto a una chica. Baka.-recriminó enfadada, también sonrojada. Pensando lo que había estado a punto de suceder-y tú? Porque permites esto?-preguntó mirando a Hinata.

-N-no yo…-

-Eso dolió.-se quejó Naruto masajeándose la cabeza.-porque lo hiciste?-

-Calla!-gritó la castaña, sonrojada.

-Pero si no he dicho nad…- pero antes de que pudiera acabar, recibió otro golpe.-yiah! Itte, itte!-

-Cállate. Eres insoportable!-miró a Hinata y se marchó echando fuego.-los dos lo sois!-

-Qué demonios le pasa?-preguntó Naruto mientras la miraba marchar a su pupitre.

Hinata sabía porque se había enfadado. Y sonrió con melancolía.

El timbre volvió a sonar, haciendo que los alumnos buscaran asiento rápidamente.

-Hin-chan luego quedamos para comer en…-pero calló al ver el rostro apagado de su amiga.-Hin-chan…-

-Uzumaki deje de ligar y vaya a su sitio.-el rubio se sentó sonrojado y molesto- Temari, Ino, a sus asientos.-dijo el profesor entrando por la puerta con hojas en su mano- Chicos. Guardadlo todo. Examen sorpresa.-

-NANI!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hin-chan!-la nombrada se detuvo y cerrando los ojos, tomó aire y lo expulsó. Abrió los ojos y sonrió cuando Naruto llegó a su lado. Éste, recuperó el aire y la miró, molesto.

-Porque no me esperaste?-

Hinata comenzó a caminar.

-Parecías estas muy ocupado hablando con Sakura-chan- Ante el nombre, Naruto se sonrojó.

-Y-yo no…-y pasó una mano tras su nuca, abochornado.

-Siempre que hablamos de Sakura-chan te pones muy nervioso-murmuró ella. Pero se volteó y le sonrió-espero que pronto puedas decirle tus sentimientos, Naruto-kun-

El nombrado quedó asombrado, y no precisamente por lo que había dicho.

-Kawai….-susurró él sonrojado

-Nani?-ladeó ella la cabeza, sin entender. Naruto, despertando de su ensoñación comenzó a caminar.

-V-vamos o llegaremos tarde- Hinata le siguió.

-Nee, Hin-chan-llamó éste al rato, cuando se hubo calmado-estás bien?-

Ella le miró, extrañada. Naruto se detuvo y ella también lo hizo.

-Antes, parecías triste.-Hinata giró la cabeza, sonrojada-te ocurre algo? Estas enfadada, enferma?-

Ella negó, aún sin mirarle.

-Ya te dije, mi tía esta resfriada y estoy preocupada por ella.-

-Ya te dije que no me creo esa mentira-respondió el fríamente. Hinata volteó a mirarle, sorprendida por el tono-Pero está bien. Si no me quieres contar que te ocurre, allá tú.-y reanudó su camino. Hinata se quedó quieta, mirando el suelo.

-Y qué quieres que te diga…que me gustas?-murmuró-baka- y le sacó la lengua; se limpió las lágrima y le siguió.

No se dirigieron palabra en todo el camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata volvió muerta de cansancio a su casa, ya por la tarde-noche.

-Kurenai es muy buena entrenadora, pero muy dura-dijo ella moviendo su brazo dolorido. Hizo una mueca cuando este crujió, y justo cuando llegaba a su casa, se detuvo. En la puerta había alguien.

-Naruto-murmuró sorprendida de verle ahí. Se acercó corriendo.-Naruto-kun, que haces…-

Pero el muchacho le dejó una caja de parches calientes, ella lo cogió y él volvió a guardar las manos en sus bolsillos. Hinata miró la caja, y luego a él.

-Me odias?-preguntó él, con el rostro volteado y sonrojado. Hinata miró la caja de nuevo y una sonrisa surcó su rostro. Alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Hai-y él también sonrió.

Cuando Hinata entró en su habitación, dejó la maleta a un lado y se sentó en la cama, mirando la caja de parches. Sonrió.

_Flash back_

_-Es mi manera de pedir perdón-dijo solamente, sin ni siquiera mirarla-así que consérvalos porque no tengo dinero para comprarte una cada día.-_

_-Arigatou-murmuró ella, mirando la caja. _

_-Como sea, nos vemos mañana.-y dicho esto se volteó-NO llegues tarde!-y se despidió alzando la mano. _

_-Hai!-volvió a asentir ella, sonriendo. _

_Final flash_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-**Naruto-kun!-gritó Hinata delante de su puerta, mientras se ponía bien el uniforme. Suspiró.-Naruto-baka!-pero ésta seguía sin abrirse. Miró el reloj. Bien, aún era temprano. Sonrió, miró a ambos lados, y se agachó, cogió de debajo de la planta que había al lado de su puerta la llave de ésta. En cuanto abrió la puerta, la metió de nuevo y se adentró en el piso. Pero nada más dar un paso, se detuvo. Una gota resbaló por su nuca.

-Vive en éste cuchitril?-se preguntó ella mirando la basura por el suelo, montones de platos por fregar, muebles desplazados…

-Por eso nunca me deja pasar- y se adentró a aquella selva. Dejó su maleta sobre el sofá, y se remango.-veamos qué hacemos con esto-y se puso a recoger.

-Por fin-exclamó cayendo sentada en el suelo. Ahora parecía un apartamento de verdad. Con su cocina limpia, los muebles bien colocados y limpios, el salón ordenado. Miró su reloj.-Tanto he tardado!-se exclamó al ver que ya se acercaban las siete y media.-Y el muy….aún no se ha levantado- Se levantó del suelo y fue hacia la habitación. Se detuvo en la puerta también.

-Guau-exclamó ella al ver el desastre de habitación que tenía. Ropa por toda la habitación, se sonrojó al distinguir unos calzoncillos, pantalones, camisas, revistas, incluso habían bolsas de patatas. Negó con la cabeza. Eso sí que no lo limpiaría.

-Naruto-kun!-llamó des de la puerta-Naruto-kun, despierta!-

El rubio se movió en la cama.

-Un poco más oka-san-murmuró en sueño. Ella apretó su puño en alto.

-Naruto-kun!-volvió a gritar, pero nada. Siguió durmiendo.-Será baka- pasó entre el montón de ropa y cuando llegó a lado de la cama casi se cae por culpa del montón de ropa. Suspiró alivida al equilibrarse.

-Naruto-kun!-y estiró su mano, pero se detuvo en el aire, y se sonrojó al completo al descubrir al rubio dormir sin camisa y con un pantalón largo. Naruto se movió en la cama y quedó boca arriba, haciendo expresiones con su cara.

_Naruto está medio desnudo! Debo irme de aquí. Yo…Yo no puedo estar aquí! _ Y se volteó dispuesta a irse, pero algo la detuvo.

-Hin-chan-murmuró éste entre sueños. Ella se volteó lentamente al escuchar su nombre. Naruto estaba soñando con ella! Miró alrededor y sonrojada, se acercó a la cama, sonriendo. Que estaría soñando con ella?

-Voy a vencerte Hin-chan! No vas a poder conmigo! Pesas mucho!-exclamó moviendo sus brazos.

-Así que estas peleando conmigo-murmuró ella apretando su puño, con la venita en la frente. De repente, una idea maravillosa, pasó por su cabeza. Se arrodilló y apoyó los brazos en la cama.

-Naruto-kun, nunca podrás conmigo-y él como respuesta frunció el ceño. Ella ocultó su risa tras su mano-Nunca podrás vencerme. Eres vago, molesto, chulo y muy poco atractivo. Prefiero mil veces estar con Sasuke-san que contigo-y su ceño frunció más.

-Te odio. No quiero volver a ser amiga tuya. Me voy con Sasuke-san-

-Hin-chan!-exclamó él apretando sus puños.-juro que me comportaré. Lo prometo! No volveré a insultarte nunca más!- Hinata tuvo que taparse la boca para que no se le escapara la risa.

-Baka, egoísta, tramposo, manipulador, embustero…-y mientras más insultos daba Hinata en su oído más sufría Naruto.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y rió en silencio. Molestar a Naruto en sueños era lo mejor de todas las cosas.

-Hin-chan onegai!-gritó él. Hinata le miró y se inclinó de nuevo en la cama-onegai, n-no me dejes-y ella se sorprendió- no me dejes…solo-

-Naruto-kun…-murmuró ella, sonrojada pero afligida. Que tonta, había estado insultándolo todo el tiempo pensando que eso no le afectaba pero…

Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-No voy a dejarte, baka. Eres mi mejor amigo, recuerdas?-y estiró un brazo, atreviéndose a tocar su cabello-jamás me alejaría de ti. Ni por Sasuke ni por las mil fans que te persigan, yo siempre…estaré ahí para ti.-dejó de acariciarle el cabello-porque tú…-se sonrojó-tú me gustas.-

Las facciones de Naruto parece que se relajaron. Y ella sonrió. Lo mejor sería despertarle. Así que se puso en pie y le llamó.

-Naruto-Kun! Despieeee…-más no acabó la frase porque se vio echada sobre Naruto.-n-nani?-

Éste se puso de lado y la abrazó.

-N-Naruto-kun!-y puso las manos sobre su pecho intentando separarse, pero las apartó al segundo al ver que él no portaba la camisa.-Naruto-kun, despierta!-

-Arigatou-murmuró él sonriendo. Hinata parpadeó, sorprendida-Arigatouna, Hin-chan-y la apretó más, colocando su cabeza sobre la suya. Entonces ella lo entendió enseguida.

Naruto no la correspondía. Se mordió el labio, evitando llorar. Si ya era doloroso haberlo escuchado en sueños, no quiso pensar en cuando se lo dijera a la cara. Sorbió su nariz.

-Nee, Hin-chan…bañémonos juntos.-y Hinata, olvidando su pena, apretó el puño-wuoh! Me dejarías tocarte los…-

Pero se despertó por culpa de un terrible dolor en su cabeza. Se incorporó en la cama, mirando alrededor.

-pero quien….!-más se sorprendió al ver a Hinata sentada en su cama, de espalda a él.-HIN-CHAN!-exclamó sorprendido-q-q-que haces…

-Baka!-gritó ella al segundo de golpearle otra vez en la cabeza, y dejar a Naruto inconsciente.

Salió del cuarto, agarró su maleta y salió del apartamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y durante toda la mañana, Hinata evitó encontrarse con Naruto, que por cierto, llegó con diez minutos de retraso, y por lo cual le despacharon al pasillo.

-Gimnasia!-exclamó Ino fastidiada. Odiaba esa clase, odiaba el sudar como un cerdo.

-No te quejes y vamos, que sabes que te encanta la clase-dijo Temari a su lado.

-Que me guste el profesor no significa que me guste la clase- y las chicas rieron-que? es cierto!- y las cuatro recogieron sus cosas para ir al gimnasio. La puerta se abrió con fuerza y Naruto entró por ella, dispuesto a hablar con Hinata.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo él, molesto en cuando estuvo delante de ella. Hinata volteó el rostro y se cruzó de brazos, molesta.-que hacías en mi cama esta mañana?- y tanto su amigas, como la poca gente que quedaba en el salón se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-E-en la…-balbuceó Tenten, sonrojándose

-C-cama?-terminó Temari igual de sonrojada.

Hinata le miró, sonrojada y molesta.

-N-no digas eso que la gente puede pensar otra cosa!-exclamó y los dos se miraron fijamente-olvídalo-dijo ella pasando por su lado. Pero este le agarró del brazo y la posiciono delante suyo, sin soltarla.

-Llevas toda la mañana evitándome, porque?-

Hinata volvió a voltear el rostro, sonrojada.

-Hinata!-gritó él, cansado y molesto. Hinata se negó a mirarle y se mordió el labio. Naruto la soltó.

-Llevas unos días actuando muy rara. Porque? Es por lo de ayer. Si es por eso te pido perdón. Juro que no quería ofenderte.-pero ella, negada a mirarle, se agarró el brazo adolorido por el apretón. Él apretó los puños. - Que te pasa? Porque actúas así? Porque ya no me cuentas nada? Ya no confías en mí? O es acaso…ya no somos amigos?-

Hinata apretó sus puños y Tenten lo observó.

-Sabes que te digo, que me da igual.-soltó-haz lo que quieras, yo me largo-y salió.

Tenten dio un paso a su amiga.

-Baka-murmuró ella molesta apretando más fuerte sus puños.

-Vamos!-dijo ella agarrando su mano y llevándosela fuera de clase.

-Tenten-chan!-exclamó Hinata. Ino y Temari la siguieron.

Tenten metió a Hinata en una sala, que resultó ser la de la enfermería. Ino y Temari entraron y cerraron.

-Se puede saber qué pasa?-preguntó molesta Tenten, observando a su amiga, delante de ella.

Hinata bajó la cabeza.

-Naruto-kun…él….-se agarró el brazo donde Naruto la había sujetado-él me rechazó-

Y las tres quedaron boquiabiertas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hyuuga no vino hoy a clases?-preguntó el profesor de gimnasia. Buscó a la peliazul y al no encontrarla, buscó la cabellera rubia-Uzumaki, sabe dónde está Hyuuga?-

-No-respondió y se alejó de éste, sentándose a un lado de la pista. Sakura y Sasuke observaron a su amigo.

-Etto…profesor, creo qiue vi a Hinata junto con Ino y Temari en la enfermería.-

-Así que se ha vuelto a desmayar-suspiró-En fin, comenzaremos la clase-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Que te ha qué?-preguntó de nievo Tenten-pero tú ya…-

-Como que ya? A Hinata le gusta Naruto?-exclamó Temari, sorprendida

-Por supuesto baka! Eso cualquiera lo ve!-exclamó Ino-nee, Hinata-chan…Naruto…le dijiste que…-

Ella negó y entonces en la mente de las tres amigas a apareció un interrogante.

-E-entonces como…-

Hinata se sonrojó y suspirando, se sentó al final de una cama.

-No hacía falta decírselo para saberlo.-miró a las chicas y sonrió al ver que no entendían-esta mañana…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es raro no verte con la "conejita"-dijo Sasuke, refiriéndose a Hinata. Ya que un día descubrió que está misma era una gran fan de los conejos. Naruto terminó de refrescarse la cara con el agua-habéis discutido otra vez?-

-No-cogió su toalla y se secó la cara.

-Entonces porque estas tan enfadado?-

-No estoy enfadado!-respondió él tirando la toalla a un lado. Caminó hasta donde estaba su mochila y agarró una botella de agua. Sasuke le siguió.

-Vas a seguirme todo el rato o qué?-preguntó Naruto, molesto

-Es cierto que cuando despertaste la conejita estaba en tu cama?-el rubio escupió toda el agua de su boca, sonrojado.

-Quien ha dicho eso!-

-En toda la clase solo se oyen esos rumores-le miró-dichos por ti mismo-

-No ha pasado nada de lo que piensas-se giró y guardó la botella-jamás haría algo como "eso" con Hinata. Es mi amiga-

-Pero también es una chica-respondió éste. Naruto dejó de hacer sus cosas en cuanto lo oyó-y aunque sé que es difícil comprenderlas-miró al frente-es muy fácil herirlas.-

Naruto volvió a recoger sus cosas.

-No sé porque me cuentas eso.-dijo-no me interesa.-y salió al campo.

-Porque cuando no te des cuenta, ya la habrás perdido-dijo éste. Naruto se detuvo-cuídala porque algún día dejara de ser tú amiga. Y ya no la tendrás ahí cuando la necesites.-

Naruto apretó los puños.

-Porque me…-pero se detuvo, Sasuke ya no estaba. Miró a ambos lados. Había desaparecido o tal vez se lo había imaginado?

Se agachó en el suelo, sujetando su cabeza. Se estaba volviendo loco!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto Hinata acabó de dar su explicación, las chicas la miraron fijamente. Ella se sonrojó y jugó con sus dedos.

-N-nani?-

Y las tres estallaron a risas. Hinata hizo un puchero con la cara.

-N-no hace risa-murmuró avergonzada.

-Hi-hinata-chan tu…-pero Ino siguió riendo-

-E-es i-imposible!-rió Temari

Hinata se encogió de hombros, abochornada.

-D-de verdad que con eso-y siguió riendo Ino.

-Nee…ne.. Hina-cha-llamó Tenten en cuanto se hubo calmado-era solo un sueño.-

-De verdad que él te abrazo y dijo que se quiera bañar contigo?-consiguió decir entre risas, Temari-ahora sé porque estas enfadada-

-Ino-chan, Temari-chan! Esto es serio-exclamó Tenten, aunque no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Hinata se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a irse. Tenten la agarró y la sentó de nuevo.

-Hina-chan, que él…BASTA ya de risas!-exclamó mirando a las dos rubios- Hin-chan, que él haya dicho eso en sueño no significa que en la vida real vaya a ser cierto.-

-d-demo…-

-Lo que dice Tenten es cierto-se sentó a su lado Ino-quizá solo haya dicho gracias por lo feliz que se sentía.-

Hinata negó.

-Hina-chan-

-Naruto-kun está enamorado de Sakura.-

-La frentona?-exclamó Ino sorprendida.-

-Imposible. Si esa chica no tiene nada!-exclamó Temari, molesta.

-Cierto, cierto-

-Lo que le sobra es frente y carácter. Porque bruta es un buen rato-bromeó Ino.

-D-demo, Sakura-chan es linda y…no es tan tímida como yo. Jamás podría competir con ella-

-Eso seguro-respondió Tenten. Ino y Temari la miraron de mala manera pero ella sonrió.-Hinata-chan tú tienes algo muy importante que ella nunca tendrá-

Hinata alzó la cabeza, mirando a su amiga. Tenten junto sus manos con las suyas.

-Tú tienes el corazón de Naruto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Tú tienes el corazón de Naruto- _se repitió en su mente. Suspiró por sexta vez mientras andaba de vuelta a su casa. Esa tarde, por la mañana, en el entrenamiento. Hoy había salido todo mal.

-Ahhh!- gritó revolviéndose los cabellos. Como era posible que tuviera el corazón de Naruto. No lo entendía! Si él no la amaba como ella a él como era posible que tuviera su corazón! A qué se refería.

-Tenten-chan, que quisiste decir con eso?-y miró al cielo anaranjado. Suspiró-mira, un ovejita-dijo mirando una nube que tenía esa forma. Y siguió caminado mirando al cielo hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa, donde al mirar hacia ésta, se sorprendió.

-Naruto-kun-

El rubio, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia otro lado, se quedó callado.

Hinata sonrió levemente, se acercó hacia la puerta del jardín y la abrió.

-Gomen-dijo él de repente. Hinata se detuvo-Siento haberte gritado esta mañana.-Naruto la miró de reojo, y volvió la vista al suelo-te duele?-

Hinata volteó su cabeza, sin entender esa pregunta. Él se señaló el propio brazo.

-Oh!-se volteó-el brazo. Por supuesto que no. Soy muy fuerte, eso no me podía hacer daño-

Naruto volvió a quedar en silencio, mirando al suelo.

-pero también eres una chica-volvió a decir él, sin mirarla. Hinata se sorprendió- y aun cuando te hago daño, sonríes. Gomen-

Hinata suspiró.

-La que tendría que disculparse soy yo-Hinata cerró la gran puerta de madera del jardín y se apoyó en ella, resbalando hasta quedar en cuclillas-siento haberme comportado como lo hice. Y también siento haber entrado en tu piso sin permiso. Aunque ahora entiendo porque nunca quieres que entre-sonrió al recordar el lamentable estado en el que estaba antes de que la limpiara-espero que no la ensucies porque me pase casi una hora limpiando-

Naruto sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Siento haberte golpeado esta mañana, no quería hacerlo, pero…-_lo que dijiste.._. Pensó esto último. Naruto la miró, esperando a que continuara-yo…-suspiró y cerró sus ojos-gomen-y escondió el rostro en sus brazos.

Naruto volvió a mirar la frente.

-Me odias?-preguntó Hinata. Naruto volteó el rostro, asombrado. Pero luego, sonrió y se apoyó contra la pared.

-Hai-respondió. Hinata sonrió. Ahora lo comprendía. Comprendía aquella frase que no había dejado de atormentarle en todo el día.

_-Tú tienes el corazón de Naruto- _

Y era cierto, lo que ella tenía era su corazón, el corazón de un gran amigo. El corazón, su confianza. Miró al cielo y sonrió.

-Arigatou-le dijo y Naruto sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Hinata llegó a su habitación, dejó la mochila aun lado y se tiró boca arriba en la cama, con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

_Flash back_

_Ella se levantó del suelo y se estiró._

_-Creo que ya es hora de que vaya entrando- y abrió de nuevo la puerta_

_-Vendrás mañana?-preguntó él, volteándose. Hinata sonrió y se volteó. _

_-Tenlo por seguro-respondió ella. Naruto sonrió y bajó la cabeza, escondiendo su sonrojo y esa estúpida sonrisa que últimamente no dejaba de salir-No te vas librar tan pronto de mí-y le sacó la lengua. _

_-Arigatou-dijo él y dándole un último vistazo, emprendió su camino._

_Final flash _

-Aishiteru, Naruto-kun-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**SIN PALABRAS ME QUEDÓ YO MISMA...**

**MARAVILLOSO! QUE ROMANTICO!**

**JAN DI-CHAN**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOD LA QUE OS ESPERA AHORA! :P**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

-Tenten-chan! minna!-exclamó Hinata avergonzada mientras oía a sus amigas reírse. Los cinco iban de camino a sus entrenamientos.

-Gomen Hin-chan, pero vuestra entrada ha sido espectacular-y volvió a reír Tenten. Hinata se cruzó de brazos. Hoy, por culpa de Naruto, había hecho tarde hasta ella! Ella! que nunca lo hacía. Pero al muy idiota, se le había ocurrido salir en bóxer a puerta, entonces fue cuando ella cayó desmayada y, al despertarse, armó tal lío que dejó incluso a Naruto inconsciente durante unos segundos. Miró a su amigo, de muy mala manera.

-Y todo por tu culpa, baka!-le gritó.

-Soy yo el que más ha sufrido. Me golpeaste sin motivo!-

-Sin motivo?-exclamó ella deteniéndose-a quien se le ocurre recibir a la gente en…en…-se sonrojó-en ropa interior-miró hacia otro lado. Naruto hizo un puchero.

-Hace calor y mi apartamento es muy caluroso, no puedo dormir con tanta ropa!-

-Pues antes de abrir la puerta, vístete! No se puede recibir a las personas así! Que hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido yo la que picara?-y caminó, pasándolos.

- Pero eras tú. Que más daba- Hinata se detuvo y apretó su puño en alto.

-A que te refieres con eso?-en su ojo tuvo un pequeño tic.

-Digo que si tu hubieras abierto la puerta de tu cuarto en ropa interior, no me hubiera importado.- se puso a su lado y le sonrió-eres mi amiga no?-y Naruto esquivó un golpe directo a su vientre.-Hin-chan!-

-Antes de que llegues a dar un paso para entrar a mi cuarto, soy capaz de matarte-le siseó.

Naruto sonrió con malicia.

-No tienes lo que hay que tener, "conejita"- Y Hinata explotó.

-Uzumaki Naruto-san, a partir de hoy dejamos de ser amigos-se crujió los dedos y le sonrió de lado- prepárate porque esta va a ser la última vez que veras el sol!- y se lanzó contra Naruto, tirando la maleta al suelo.

Naruto salió corriendo mientras reía. Temari agarró la maleta de Hinata y reanudaron su camino.

-Hacen buena pareja no creen?-preguntó ilusionada Tenten a sus amigas

Ino y Tenten negaron con la cabeza.

-Jajajaja! Gomene Hin-chan- decía Naruto entre risas mientras veía como su amiga se acercaba a él a una velocidad increíble.

-Te odio!- gritaba Hinata mientras veía saltar a Naruto entre los tejados- Baka! baja aquí!-

-Ni loco.-Naruto se paró frente a ella, arrodillado en el tejado. Hinata lo miró desde el suelo, furiosa. Una sonrisa de lado cruzó en la cara de Naruto. Los labios de Naruto se movieron formando una palabra que Hinata logró entender perfectamente

-Bu-su-

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida y Naruto sonrió entre dientes.

-Q-que…-Hinata bajó su mirada y apretó los puños. Estaba muy, muy enfadada- eres…eres…-

Naruto seguía arrodillado en el tejado con esa sonrisa esperando la reacción de Hinata.

-eres...-

-Soy qué? Dilo de una vez. Bu-su-dijo marcando las dos sílabas.

Eso fue la gota que colmó su vaso. Activó su byakugan y de un saltó se subió al tejado, justo donde estaba Naruto, pero él antes se apartó. Naruto sonrió al notar el alto grado de chakra de la chica. Ahora sí que estaba enfadada y eso…le encantaba.

-Prepárate Uzumaki-

Así es, cuando Hinata se enfadaba mucho con él, lo llamaba por el apellido. Naruto adoptó una pose aburrida

-Menos palabras y más acción, busu-

Hinata se lanzó a él de un saltó. Los dos empezaron a luchar saltando de tejado en tejado. Naruto sonreía mientras Hinata lo seguía furiosa. Tres veces, tres veces le había llamado fea. Es que no sabía que eso le dolía. No, pero se lo haría pagar, en cuanto lo pillara…

-Naru…-pero desgraciadamente pisó mal en el palo donde estaba y sintió que caía.

-Hinata!-gritó Naruto yendo rápidamente a socorrerla.

-Mirad!-exclamó Tenten señalando a Hinata que caía. Las tres fueron corriendo a por su amiga.

-Hinata-chan!-gritó Ino.

Ahora sí que se daría un buen golpe. Un golpe doloroso y podría decirse, casi mortal. Cerró los ojos, esperando el dolor, pero en vez de eso, algo muy fuerte la sujeto.

-Estas bien?-

Hinata abrió los ojos y se sonrojó. Un chico alto, de brazos fuertes, ojos negros y mirada gatuna, junto con un pelo negro la miraban, sonriendo.

-Hinata!-llegó Naruto corriendo hasta donde ella-Hinata-chan! estas bien? Te duele algo?-

Ella negó, sonriendo.

-N-no me hecho nada-respondió sonrojada ante tal escena. Cómo había podido permitirse ese fallo?

-Me alegro. Podrías haberte hecho mucho daño al caer desde allá arriba.-respondió el chico sin dejar de sonreír. Hinata se sonrojó aún más.

-A-arigatou- agradeció bajando la cabeza.

-Puedes dejarla ya.-intervino Naruto , mirando de mala manera al chico mientras agarraba la mano de Hinata para bajarla de los brazos del extraño y ponerla a su lado.

-Naruto-kun.-murmuró ésta, sonrojada sintiendo el apretón del rubio en su mano.

-Hina-chan! estas bien?-preguntó Tenten asustada acercándose a ella.

-H-hai. e-este chico me salvó- las chicas miraron tras Hinata y quedaron mudas.

-C-cómo no va a estar bien? Ha caído en brazos de un príncipe!…auch! Ino-baka a que ha venido eso?-decía tocándose el lugar donde la rubia le había pellizcado.

-Cállate!-y volvió a mirar al pelinegro. Temari tenía razón. Tenten rodó los ojos.

-Perdona- el chico se acercó a Hinata, ella dio un paso atrás.

-N-nani?-

-Esos ojos…-susurró él acercándose más, pero Naruto se interpuso entre ellos, mirando de la mala manera al chico.

-Naruto-kun…-murmuró preocupada al ver que su amigo apretaba aún más su mano.

El moreno observó a Naruto, cruzándose de brazos. Suspiró y miró de nuevo a Hinata.

-Tu nombre es Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata?-

Ella sorprendida, asintió. El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-C-como sabes…-

-Por fin te he encontrado!-y apartando de un empujón a Naruto, mandándolo contra la pared, abrazó a Hinata. Hinata se sonrojó al completo.

Y las tres chicas se sorprendieron. Hinata las miró, sin saber qué hacer.

-Naruto, estas bien?-preguntó Ino tocando a Naruto con una rama. El rubio se levantó, bastante enfadado.

-Sacas tus manos de mi amiga-y se acercó dando pasos sonoros.

-Hinata-se separó y puso las manos sobre sus hombres- no te acuerdas de mí! Soy yo, Hisagi. Shuuhei, Hisagi!-

-N-nani?-y ladeó la cabeza, intentando recordar.

-He dicho que la sueltes-exclamó Naruto poniéndose en medio.

A HIsagi le resbaló una gota en la cabeza.

-Sigues teniendo muy mala memoria.-suspiró- Sabes, aún me acuerdo de aquel día en que unos niños de nuestra clase se acercaron a ti y te levantaron la falda porque querían ver tus braguitas de "conejitos"-Hinata se sonrojó, recordando aquel vergonzoso día.

-Gyayyh! Cállate! N-no quiero recordar…-se agachó en el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza-fue uno de los peores días de mi infancia.-murmuró con temor.-no…oh!-le miró, sorprendida alzándose- Eres tú! el que me defendió, el chico alto al que todos tenían miedo. Hisagi Shuuhei- el nombrado sonrió y esta vez fue Hinata quien apartó a Naruto de un empujón.-Cuanto tiempo!-

-Pobre Naruto-kun…-murmuró Tenten

-Ohayo, hime-chan-y le dio un toque en la punta de la nariz. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. Ahora le recordaba. Hisagi y ella fueron muy amigos en primaria. Él siempre la protegía. Alzó la cabeza y le sonrió. Claro que ahora, estaba diferente. Mucho más alto que ella y más… atractivo.

-Hime-chan?-le susurró al oído Ino a Tenten. Esta solo le encogió de hombros.

-Hime-chan-llamó éste al ver que no respondía.

-h-hai?-él sonrió.

-Decía si ellos son amigos tuyos?-

-Hai!-sonrió.- Ellas son….-

-Temari-chan de la aldea de la Arena-se adelantó la rubia, estirando su mano.-soltera, pero por poco tiempo- A Hinata le resbaló la gota.

-Yo Ino-chan, de la aldea de Konoha-le empujó a Temari y sonrió, pestañeando—aún soltera-

Hisagi sonrió.

-Tenten-dijo la castaña estirando su mano-un placer, Shuuhei-san-éste se la aceptó.

-Unas amigas muy peculiares, hime-chan-respondió él lanzando una sonrisa encantadora que las sonrojo a las tres. Naruto en cambio, volteó el rostro y se cruzó de brazos.

-Y tu serás…-se acercó a Naruto- Uzumaki Naruto, cierto?- el rubio le miró de mala manera-un placer Naruto-chan-y le estiró la mano pero éste simplemente se limitó a mirarla. Hisagi sonrió.

-Hisagi-kun, donde piensas quedarte?-intervino Hinata, agarrando el brazo del moreno y mirando a Naruto de mala manera. Naruto volvió a voltear el rostro.

-Justo iba a tu casa.-puso las manos sobre sus hombros y sonrió-a partir de hoy me hospedo en tu casa-

Y tanto ella, como Naruto y las chicas se sorprendieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente en clase de gimnasia…

- Hinata-chan!-gritó una rubia de cuatro coletas corriendo hacia la nombrada. Justo cuando se giró, Temari se lanzó a abrazarla-Ohayo! Hinata-chan!-

-T-temari-chan…me-me aho…-

-Baka, déjala o la vas a asfixiar.-dijo Ino llegando hasta donde estaban ellas junto con Tenten.

Las cuatro iban vestidas con el uniforme de deportes.

Temari la ignoró por completo, pero se separó de ella. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y la miró con brillantes ojos.

-Ne, Hina-chan, ese guaperas con el que nos encontramos ayer, quién era?-

-ah..Es…Hisagi, un amigo de la infancia. Fuimos a primaria juntos.-y sonrió, recordando los maravillosos días que pasó en la primaria. Las tres la miraron, sospechosas.

-Esa sonrisa…-murmuró Tenten

-N-nani?-preguntó ella sonrojada.

-Nee, Hina-chan…acaso tú y él…?-preguntó Ino, alzando las cejas en modo juguetón.

-Hisagi y yo qué?- La rubio sopló.

-Baka! Preguntó si eran pareja!-

-Huh?-exclamó sonrojándose al completo.-i-iie!-

-Estas segura?-preguntó Temari, de brazos cruzados pero sonrió con socarronería-hime-chan?-

-Iie! N-no es lo que parece! Hisagi-kun siempre me llamó así. Él, cuando supo que era de la familia Hyuuga empezó a llamarme así. Al principio le dije que no me gustaba, demo…él seguía haciéndolo y…-se sonrojó-acabé acostumbrándome. Pero no hay nada más!-explicó ella a toda velocidad.

Las chicas la miraron, aun con la sonrisa pintada en su cara.

-Es cierto!-exclamó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Estoy molida!-exclamó Tenten llegado hasta la fuente y mojando la cara. Las otras también hicieron lo mismo. La clase de gimnasia era una de las más duras.

-Porque nos hacen correr bajo el sol de verano!-se quejó Temari, sentándose en el suelo- Que acaso no piensan en nuestra salud?-

-Mirarlo de esta forma, así perderemos algunos quilos que demás, no?-incluyó Ino, sonriendo. Se secó el sudor de la frente.

Hinata llegó a la fuente, bebió un poco de agua, y se sentó junto a sus amigas.

-Y estas así porque…-quiso saber Tenten al ver la cara de enfado que traía su amiga.

-Naruto-kun no me ha hablado en todo el rato-respondió ella cruzada de brazos. Miró al chico rubio, que se encontraba junto a Sasuke, charlando animadamente.-

-Otra disputa?-preguntó Ino, sentándose a su lado

-Iie-las tres chicas se miraron, confusas-des de esta mañana en que fui a buscarle, en el camino de ida, durante las clases, en gimnasia…no me ha dirigido la palabra.-

Las tres chicas figaron la vista al rubio, éste sonreía y charlaba con todos, como lo hacía casi siempre.

-Nosotros lo vemos igual que siempre.-dijo Ino.

-Baka-susurró Hinata. _Eso es lo que es._ Pensó

-Hinata-san.-Misako, una chica de su clase se acercó a ella- Hay un chico ahí fuera que quiere verte- dijo señalando la verja.

Hinata estiró el cuello, y casi se cae al suelo al descubrir quién era.

-H-Hisagi-kun!-exclamó.

- Hisagi-san! Es taaaaan atractivo!-exclamó Temari con corazones en sus ojos.

-Hai, hai!-asintió Ino a su lado.

-A-arigatouna Misako-chan-le sonrió Hinata a la castaña.-Enseguida vuelvo-les dijo a sus amigas.

-Hinata-chan!-llamó Ino es cuanto ella empezó a correr-Cuéntanoslo todo eh!-

Y Hinata casi se cae al suelo. Se volteó sonrojada, la chica. _Pero que se piensa, que voy a divertirme o qué?_ Corrió de nuevo hacia la verja. Sonrió en cuanto estuvo enfrente de Hisagi.

-Hisagi-kun, Ohayo-

-Ohayo, hime-chan-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Nos os da un poquito de curiosidad? –preguntó Ino mirando a las dos chicas con una sonrisa maliciosa-vamos?-preguntó Ino a sus amigas.

-I-ie! Eso no! no podéis…-exclamó Tenten

-Porque? Será divertido ver de qué hablan…jeje vamos Ino-baka-le apoyó Temari. Y las dos corrieron hacia los arbustos.

-Ino! Temari!- intentó detenerlas pero salieron disparadas. Tenten se mordió el labio y mirando a ambos lados, las siguió.-Esperarme!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ohayo hime-chan-saludó Hisagi. Hinata miró a ambos lados, sonrojada.

-Q-que haces aquí?-

-Anno, estaba dando un paseo cuando vi la escuela y me acordé de que estabas en ella, así que pensé, vamos a hacer una visita a mi amiga, que seguro que no le molestara.-

-I-ie. No me molesta.-puso las manos juntas sobre su pecho.

-Tu cara no me dice lo mismo.-bromeó él-que tal si sales de ahí? No me gusta verte a rayas- Ella asintió y rodeó la verja hasta dar con la puerta de salida.

-Mucho mejor-dijo él en cuanto la tuvo delante-y dime, te molesta?-

-Iie!-exclamó sonrojándose-es solo que…-y con una gotita tras la nuca le señaló al conjunto de chicas que había tras él. Suspirando y mirándole con corazones en los ojos.

-Oh! Es por ellas?-Hinata asintió-no te preocupes, enseguida me encargo-se volteó a las chicas y les sonrió con encantó, ellas suspiraron-gomene, baby's, pero ahora estoy con una amiga, en cuanto acabé con ella, os busco, nee?-y les guiñó el ojos.

-HAI!-gritaron todas ellas y luego se fueron esparciendo, murmurando y riendo como tontas.

-Problema resuelto-dijo él volteándose a ella-ahora solo tú tendrás mi entera atención.-y le dio un toquecito en la nariz.

-hai-susurró ella, sonrojada. A lo lejos, un chico rubio observaba.

-Hime-chan.-dio un paso a ella, acortando la distancia-sigues igual de hermosa que siempre-dijo agarrando un mechón de cabello, acercándolo a su nariz para aspirar su aroma.

-H-HIsagi-el chico sonrió de lado y soltó el mechón. Hinata bajó la cabeza. Su amigo tan solo estuvo ayer con ella, pero con eso, se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto todo un Don Juan.-T-tú también t-te ves m-muy bien- se sonrojó al completo. Pero que acababa de decir!-N-No es….-

-Kawai!-exclamó él abrazándola de sopetón y frotando su mejilla contra la de ella.

-Hisagu-kun!-

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Viste eso!-exclamó Ino

-Yo también quiero-murmuró Temari , mirando la escena con envidia. Tenten e Ino siguieron mirando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hi-hisagi-kun…-ella lo apartó, sonrojada-n-no hagas eso delante de mis amigos-

-Nani?-preguntó haciendo un puchero. Agarró sus mejillas y empezó a tirar de ella-eres mi mejor amiga, o es que alguien se me ha adelantado!-soltó las mejillas de Hinata y la miró, fingiendo enfado.

Ella se frotó las mejillas.

-Acaso el tal Uzumaki se me ha adelantado?- Hinata se sorprendió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Están hablando de Naruto-murmuró Ino, emocionada-aquí hay una buena historia!-

-Shh!-le hicieron tanto Temari como Tenten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es eso cierto? Te has hecho amiga de ese rubio y me has dejado a un lado, verdad?-

-I-ie-respondió sorprendiéndose de la actitud de su amigo-Naruto-kun es un amigo…como cualquier otro-respondió ella, sonrojada.

Hisagi se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero.

-H-hisagi-kun, e-es cierto…Naruto-kun…-

-Iie!-exclamó él volviendo a abrazarla-no quiero compartirte con nadie!-y frotó de nuevo su mejilla contra la de ella-No quiero perder a mi hime-chan!-

Mientras Hinata, intentaba separarse. Por kami! Odiaba que Hisagi hiciera eso con ella. De pequeño pilló el vicio de abrazarla y tratarla como una princesa. Permitiéndoselo todo, dándole todo lo que quería, le aconsejaba, la animaba, no dejaba que nadie se metiera con ella, a veces incluso elegía a sus amistades…todo eso a cambio de cuidar y protegerla y…poder abrazarla cuando se le antojara.

-H-Hisagi-kun!-exclamó sonrojada-o-onegai…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y ese quién es?-preguntó Sasuke mirando hacia la pareja. Naruto, apretando sus puños, se volteó y caminó en busca del balón.

-Su mejor amigo-respondió sin ninguna clase de sentimientos.

Sasuke volvió la vista a la pareja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-O-oíste eso?-preguntó asombrada Tenten

-N-no quiere…compartirla con nadie?-se asombró Temari.

-Shh!-escuchad!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata finalmente pudo soltarse de su abrazo.

-Qu-que te ocurre hoy?-preguntó ella, poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla, enrojecida-estas muy…-

-No me gusta-intervino él, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Eh?-

-No me gusta ese chico- se volteó, señalando con la mirada hacia la pista. Hinata se volteó y miró al campo. Se sorprendió al ver el único chico que estaba en el campo con una pelota en sus pies.

-Naruto…kun.-

-Te quiere solo para él. Y eso no me gusta-

Hinata apretó la verja en su mano, y bajó la cabeza.

-iie.-Hisagi la miro-Naruto-kun…él…solo me protege.-y alzó la cabeza, mirando al rubio y sonriendo con tristeza-él prometió…ser mi amigo-soltó la verja y volteó a él-Naruto-kun solo quiere mi bienestar-

Hisagi alzó la ceja, y miró a la pista. El rubio seguía dando golpes a la pelota con sus piernas.

-Tu bienestar…-murmuró él, frotándose la barbilla.

-Hai-asintió ella y volvió a mirar a su amigo y sonrió.

-Hime-chan, perdóname por esto que voy a hacer.-

Hinata volteó a Hisagi y más no pudo abrir sus ojos cuando los labios de éste, la sujetó del mentó y la besó.

Temari, Ino y Tenten salieron de entre los arbustos, boquiabiertas.

-Hinata-chan…-murmuró Tenten sorprendida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oh! Mirad allí!-gritó una compañera señalando hacia un lugar

-Qué vergüenza!-exclamó una- es Hinata-chan, cierto?-

Naruto dejó de golpear la bola, mirando al frente, mientras esta iba a parar a los pies de Sasuke, que miraba hacia la verja.

-Hinata-chan-murmuró Sakura a su lado, sonrojada.

-Ese lindo chico la está besando!- y el rubio se volteó al segundo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

* * *

**OH MUY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! ESTO ESTA...QUE TRINA! HISAGI-KUN A BESADO A NUESTRA HINATA!**

**HISAGI-KUN PORQUE!'?**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACION!**

**JAN DI-CHAN**

Continuaraaaaa...

Dios que chachi!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Aqui llega la conti! _**

**_A disfrutar! ^^_**

* * *

_Anteriormente_

_Hinata finalmente pudo soltarse de su abrazo._

_-Qu-que te ocurre hoy?-preguntó ella, poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla, enrojecida-estas muy…-_

_-No me gusta-intervino él, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño._

_-Eh?-_

_-No me gusta ese chico- se volteó, señalando con la mirada hacia la pista. Hinata se volteó y miró al campo. Se sorprendió al ver el único chico que estaba en el campo con una pelota en sus pies._

_-Naruto…kun.-_

_-Te quiere solo para él. Y eso no me gusta-_

_Hinata apretó la verja en su mano, y bajó la cabeza._

_-iie.-Hisagi la miro-Naruto-kun…él…solo me protege.-y alzó la cabeza, mirando al rubio y sonriendo con tristeza-él prometió…ser mi amigo-soltó la verja y volteó a él-Naruto-kun solo quiere mi bienestar-_

_Hisagi alzó la ceja, y miró a la pista. El rubio seguía dando golpes a la pelota con sus piernas._

_-Tu bienestar…-murmuró él, frotándose la barbilla._

_-Hai-asintió ella y volvió a mirar a su amigo y sonrió._

_-Hime-chan, perdóname por esto que voy a hacer.-_

_Hinata volteó a Hisagi y más no pudo abrir sus ojos cuando los labios de éste, la sujetó del mentó y la besó._

_Temari, Ino y Tenten salieron de entre los arbustos, boquiabiertas._

_-Hinata-chan…-murmuró Tenten sorprendida_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Oh! Mirad allí!-gritó una compañera señalando hacia un lugar_

_-Qué vergüenza!-exclamó una- es Hinata-chan, cierto?-_

_Naruto dejó de golpear la bola, mirando al frente, mientras esta iba a parar a los pies de Sasuke, que miraba hacia la verja._

_-Hinata-chan-murmuró Sakura a su lado, sonrojada._

_-Ese lindo chico la está besando!- y el rubio se volteó al segundo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata, asombrada y muy sonrojada, se agarró a la camisa de Hisagi, para así empujarle. Pero éste pasó una mano tras su nuca, y aunque sus labios se habían separado, Hisagi siguió guardado la distancia.

-H-Hisagi-kun…-murmuró sonrojada y sorprendida.

-No digas nada.-y pasó el otro brazo sobre su cintura. Ella enrojeció al completo. Los dos estaban agarrados y casi a punto de besarse, aunque eso ya lo habían hecho.

A ojos de todos parecía que aún seguían besándose.

-p-porque...-pero antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra, sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo y un tirón que la chocó contra algo duro. Alzó la cabeza-N-Naruto-kun-

Naruto apretó más fuerte el brazo de Hinata, mirando de muy mala manera a Hisagi. Cualquiera que lo viera de cerca diría que iba a matarlo. Empujó a Hinata y la colocó tras él.

Hisagi miró al rubio y sonrió de lado. _Su bienestar eh…_pensó. Se cruzó de brazos.

-Porque me miras así?-le preguntó intentando sonar molesto-oe, nos acabas de interrumpir, así que si no te importa…-pero Naruto se lanzó contra él.

-Naruto-kun!-exclamó Hinata en cuanto este hubo saltado sobre Hisagi. Sus compañeros se acercaron a la verja, lanzando gritos y riendo.

Naruto empezó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra, sin llegar a darle. Hisagi se paró sobre una rama y todavía cruzado de brazos, sonrió.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes?-Naruto saltó a la rama e invocó una técnica que él contraatacó al segundo. Se detuvo la verja-y con eso quieres protegerla?-miró hacia un lado-patético-

Naruto se lanzó contra él en un ataque de furia, sintiendo una enorme energía recorrer su interior. En uno de sus intentos por darle, Hisagi puso la pierna en medio y él cayó al suelo, des de una alta rama-

-Naruto-kun!-gritó preocupada y corrió hacia él.

-No!-dijo Tenten deteniéndola-si te metes, te harán daño-

Hinata volvió a mirar a dos de sus mejores amigos pelear.

-Parad-murmuró ella, apretando sus manos en su pecho.

Hisagi bajó de la rama y se plantó delante de Naruto, que aún seguía en el suelo. Al caer de pie, sus pies habían sufrido un tremendo calambre. Naruto se levantó y lanzó más golpes, mientras éste los esquivaba. Cuando por fin pudo darle en plena mejilla, Hisagi sonrió, limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de sus labios.

-que pretendes con eso?-y en un instante atrapó el puño del chico y luego el otro-no voy a dejar que te la quedes-Naruto dio una vuelta hacia atrás para darle patadas pero él soltó el brazo y Naruto sonrió en cuando pudo darle de nuevo, esta vez en el mentón. Se alejó de él, moviendo su puño en el aire, que le dolía.

-Es mi amiga-respondió él, echando una rápida mirada a Hinata, que miraba la pelea, preocupada-y voy a protegerla-

Hisagi sonrió de lado.

-de quién?-preguntó él, asombrándolo-deberías plantearte realmente cuestión.-

-Que quieres decir?-Hisagi se fue acercando a él, mientras Naruto se posicionó. Cuando lo tuvo delante, Hisagi se metió las manos en el bolsillo.

-de quien quieres protegerla, rubito,-se inclinó hasta dar con su rostro-es de ti mismo- Naruto abrió los ojos como platos. Hisagi sonrió-y la pregunta es, porque?-y dándole un toque en la frente con el dedo corazón y pulgar, se retiró.-Ha sido un placer pelear contigo. Espero volver a hacerlo.-

Y se fue retirando poco, sonriendo.

-Ja ne, hime-chan!- Hinata quiso detenerlo, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

-Hisagi-san!-exclamó un grupo de chicas que en un segundo se reunió a su alrededor.

-Hello, my baby's-y todas gritaron emocionadas.

Naruto no apartó la mirada del moreno hasta que desapareció de su vista. Apretó sus puños.

_-de quien quieres protegerla es de ti mismo. -y la pregunta es, porque?_

-Naruto-kun-murmuró Hinata acercándose a él, precavida. Naruto la miró unos segundos, entrecerrando la mirada sobre ésta, que enrojeció y bajó la cabeza. Sin más, emprendió caminó hacia los vestuarios, bajo la mirada de todos sus compañeros.

-Naruto-kun…-volvió a repetir ella, apretando sus ojos cerrados, negada a llorar.

-Hina-chan-Tenten puso una mano sobre su hombro. Hinata la miró. Ino y Temari se unieron y le sonrieron. -Vamos-

-Hai-respondió ella, frotando su brazo en sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la tarde…

Naruto llegó a su campo de entrenamiento, que se hallaba completamente solitario. Sonrió. Era la primera vez que llegaba tan puntual. Normalmente siempre se entretenía con Hinata . Apretó sus puños.

_-Es mi amiga y voy a protegerla-_

_-de quién?, deberías plantearte realmente cuestión.-_

_-Que quieres decir?-_

_-de quien quieres protegerla, rubito, es de ti mismo. Y la pregunta es, porque?_

-De quién?-se preguntó él y una sonrisa amarga apreció en su rostro.-de mí?-se apoyó contra un árbol y resbaló hasta quedar sentado.

-Porque?-se preguntó sin saber que responder. Sería cierto eso? Pero…porque?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Arigatou-murmuró Hinata, dejando el batido sobre la mesa y volviendo a esconder la mirada. Las tres chicas se miraron, preocupadas y volvieron la mirada a Hinata. Ya era de noche y ellas, después de entrenar quedaron para tomar algo en una cafetería, para ver si de alguna manera, Hinata se animaba.

-Hinata-chan…-

-Minna, creéis que me pasa algo?-preguntó ella de repente-porque yo…no sé cómo describir lo que está pasando.-Ninguna de ellas habló, esperando que continuara-últimamente… no hago más que discutir con él, y cada vez que lo hago me siento peor, porque cada vez que discutimos…es siempre mi culpa-apretó las manos sobre sus piernas-Naruto-kun…me odia.-

-Baaaka-dijo Tenten-crees que si te odiara, hubiera peleado con Hisagi-san?-

-D-demo…él estaba tan enfadado y cuando quise acercarme él…-y recordó esa mirada fría de antes.

-No te has dado cuenta, verdad?-dijo Ino alzando una ceja. Hinata alzó la mirada mientras las otras dos sonreían. Ino se apoyó sobre sus brazos y le sonrió-Naruto-kun esta celoso.-

Hinata parpadeó varias veces.

-C-celoso?-

-Hai-Ino agarró la caña de su batido y la movió.-Naruto no quiere compartirte.-

-e-eh?-ahora se estaba sorprendiendo- Naruto-kun no…-

-Lo que Ino quiere decir, en claras palabras, es que Naruto no quiere que seas amiga de Hisagi.-respondió Temari. Hinata miró a sus amigas todavía sin comprender.

-P-porque…-

-porque eres s_u_ amiga-respondió Tenten-por eso.- Hinata ladeó la cabeza, muy confusa.

-P-pero eso…no tiene sentido, yo…tengo mucho amigos en clase.-

-nómbralos-pidió Ino. Hinata sorprendida, alzó los dedos y empezó a contar.

-A-aparte de vosotras tres, Misako-chan, Saya, Miwako, Yukio, Natsuki, Nami, Nowa, Yuko, Angela-san…-

-Hina-chan-

-Himawari, también esa chica de tercer curso, María-san…-

-Hina-chan!-la ojiblanca miró a Temari- acaso no lo ves?-

-N-nani?-

-No has nombrado a ningún varón-respondió Tenten. Hinata se sorprendió. Era cierto. En el colegio y las clases siempre iba acompañada por chicas. Jamás estuvo conversando con un chico más que cuatro palabras de estudio.

-Nunca te has parado a pensar porque no tienes amigos varones?-preguntó Ino.

-Muchas veces pensé que era porque…-se sonrojó-tal vez era algo rara. Demo, luego entendí que, que no era por eso sino…ellos…ellos parecen asustados cuando hablan conmigo.-

Y a las cuatro chicas les resbaló la gota.

-Les asusto?-preguntó ella mirando a sus amiga- les doy miedo?-

-No creo que sea por eso Hinata-chan-murmuró Ino-ashh! Ese Naruto! Mira que es rarito!-

Hinata miró a sus amigas sin comprender. Les daba miedo a sus compañeros? Porque? Acaso el ser tan tímida les asustaba?

-Hinata-chan, que piensas hacer?-preguntó Tenten.

-Nani?-

-Con Naruto. Debe estar muy enfadado por haber perdido contra Hisagi.-

-Y que se pensaba? Que iba a poder ganar a un ANBU?-exclamó Temari- Hisagi es un rival muy fuerte para Naruto.-

-Iie-intervino ella-Naruto-kun también es muy fuerte y si se lo hubiera propuesto hubiera ganado seguro.-

Las tres chicas la miraron, sorprendidas, luego rieron.

-Se nota que le amas.-Hinata se sonrojó. Temari suspiró-si el muy idiota no fuera tan ..tan..-

-Baka?-

-arigatou Ino. Si no fuera tan baka, ya se hubiera dado cuenta de que en realidad no quieres ser solo _su_ amiga.-

Las cuatro chicas suspiraron y tomaron sus batidos.

-Hablaré con él.-dijo Hinata en cuanto hubo terminado, decidida-mañana por la mañana me va a escuchar!-

-Así se habla, Hina-chan!-

-No voy a permitir que me trate más como a un compañero. Le haré ver que tiene una amiga y no alguien a quien golpear!-

Las tres chicas rieron.

-Y nosotros estaremos ahí para ayudarte en lo que sea necesario-añadió Tenten.

-Hai!-exclamaron Ino y Temari a la vez.

-Arigatou-y sonrió.

Si, definitivamente hablaría con Naruto. Volverían a ser los mismos amigos de siempre.

-nee, nee Hina-chan-

-Nani?-Ino rodó los ojos y sonrió con malicia-aún tienes algo muuuy importante que contarnos.-

Ella parpadeó.

-Kiss-

-K-kiss?-

-Hinata-chan- Hisagi-san, chu-y con las dos manos hizo la representación del beso.

-Kyah!-gritó sonrojada, tapándose la cara.

-Ya nos lo estás contando todo-

-Iie!-no quería hablar de eso. Por kami! Hisagi le había besado! Y ese había sido su primer beso!-Baka Hisagi-kun!-

-No te escapes, Hina-chan!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto recibió un golpe directo en pleno vientre, que lo envió contra un árbol. El tercer impacto que recibía esa tarde. Kakashi des de su puesto, sobre una rama, miró al rubio.

-Gomene kakashi-sensei-murmuró él alzándose. Y se preparó de nuevo. Sasuke delante de él, bajó sus brazos-Sasuke-baka-

-Si no vas a concentrarte, lárgate. No necesito un muñeco que golpear, en casa tengo muchos.-

Y Naruto entrecerró la mirada sobre éste.

_-y con eso pretendes hacer algo?-_

Al recordar eso Naruto se lanzó contra Sasuke. No iba a perder de nuevo. Sasuke se sobre avisó. Los golpes y reflejos de Naruto habían cambiado.

_-y con eso piensas protegerla?-_

No permitiría que se riera de él de nuevo. Sasuke esquivó un golpe directo al vientre.

-qué demonios…-

-No vas a quedarte con ella- y se lanzó contra Sasuke mandándolo bien lejos. Kakashi y Sakura se sorprendieron.

_No voy a perder contra ti._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Arigatou-dijo Hinata a sus compañeras cuando la acompañaron a casa.

-Nada, nada-hizo espavientos Ino con la mano-además, tenemos que pasar por aquí para ir a nuestras casas-

-Hai-

-No podíamos dejar que a nuestra hime le pasara algo por el camino-dijo Temari pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hinata. Ella se sonrojó.

-N-no me llaméis así…-jugó con sus dedos-no me gusta-murmuró

-Y porque Hisagi-san si puede llamarte así?-

-Eso! Eso! Nosotros porque no podemos?-rió Tenten.

-N-no soy ninguna princesa-respondió sonrojada-el dinero y el reconocimiento es de mis padres, no de mí.-

-Nuestra Hina, siempre tan humilde.-y Temari la abrazó-es taaaaan kawai!-

-Temari...-murmuraron Ino y Tenten con una gota tras la nuca.

-Perdona, pero solo yo puedo hacer eso-dijo alguien que salió por la puerta del jardín.

-Hisagi-san!-exclamaron las tres.

-Oyasumi-respondió éste, sonriéndoles.-gomene…Temari-chan...era?-la rubia asintió fervientemente apretando más a Hinata en sus brazos. Sonrió al ver que se acordaba de su nombre-demo, solo yo puedo abrazar a hime-chan-

-Hai-exclamó soltando a Hinata, eso sin dejar de mirar al moreno. En cuanto se vio libre Hinata, suspiró. Cuando alzó la cabeza, se encontró con la mirada de Hisagi y se sonrojó.

-Anno…nosotras nos vamos-dijo Tenten poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Temari. Ja ne, Hina-chan!-

-Ja nee!-se despidió Ino y las tres, sonriendo desaparecieron rápidamente.

-Oya…-ni siquiera Hinata tuvo tiempo de despedirse.

-hime-chan-la nombrada se tensó. Se volteó lentamente.

-N-nani?-

-Me acompañas?-le dijo mostrando las dos grandes bolsas de basura que llevaba en cada mano.

-Hai-y los dos emprendieron el camino-d-demo, de eso ya se puede encargar los sirvien…-

-Lo sé, pero sentí tu chakra, así que esto fue una excusa para salir a recibirte-y le guiñó el ojo.

Ella miró al suelo, sonrojada. Y durante el camino de ida fueron en silencio. Hisagi dejó las bolsas en su sitio y los dos volvieron de nuevo a casa.

-Estas enfadada conmigo?-preguntó él.

-I-ie!-respondió aceleradamente Hinata, mirando al suelo-solo…me sorprendiste.-

-Quería comprobar algo-Hinata le miró, confusa-gomen. No lo volveré a hacer.-

Ella asintió.

-Demo-se detuvo y le miró-n-no vuelvas a pelear con Naruto-kun, onegai-

El moreno se volteó.

-Tienes miedo?-

Ella negó.

-Sé que Naruto-kun es fuerte demo, no quiero que peleéis.-bajó la cabeza sonrojada, apretando la maleta entre sus manos-n-no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga herido-

Hisagi sonrió.

-Sigues siendo la niña de siempre hime-chan-y se lanzó a ella, abrazándola y frotando su mejilla-kawaii!-

-Hisagi-kun!-e intentó alejarlo.

-No quiero que ese rubio vea esa facetan tan linda de ti. Es solo mía-y la abrazó más fuerte provocando un sonrojo en Hinata.

-T-tuya?-

Hisagi se separó y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, mirándola firmemente.

-No voy a perder-

-eh?-

-no voy a perder contra ese rubio. Tú eres solo_ mí_ amiga-y la abrazó de nuevo.

-H-hisagi-kun!-se alejó, tocando su mejilla enrojecida. Y los dos volvieron a reanudar su camino a casa.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño

-Porque?-exclamó horrorizado

-duele-

-Iie!-exclamó abrazándola de nuevo.

-Suéltame!-

**Una vez en casa...**

-Tadaima!-exclamaron los dos. Dejaron los zapatos en la entrada y se pusieron las zapatillas.

-Oyasumi Hinata-sama-saludaron los sirvientes.

-Oyasumi-respondió está dándoles la maleta. Hisagi entró en la sala de estar.-Taidama to-san-

-no me llames así-siseó Hiashi mirando al moreno que se sentaba en el sofá.

-Pero somos casi como una familia. A que sí? Ka-san-La madre de Hinata apareció en el salón.

-hai-sonrió-Hisagi-chan es como el hijo que nunca tuve.-

-ka-san! Yo no quiero un hermano como él!-exclamó Hanabi, frunciendo el ceño-es muy empalago…-

-Kawai, hani-chan!-exclamó lanzándose a la pequeña.

-Suéltame, hentai!-gritó golpeándole.

A Hinata le resbaló la gota.

-Voy a bañarme-

-Puedo…-

-Iie!-exclamó sonrojada Hinata mirando a Hisagi, sabiendo lo que le iba a pedir.

-Hentai-exclamó hanabi lanzándose contra él.

Hinata suspiró y salió del salón.

-Por cierto, Hinata-chan.-ella se volteó-Naruto-kun te estuvo esperando-

-Nani!-

-Cuando fui a salir, lo vi plantado al lado de la puerta. Le dije que si quería pasar, para esperarte, pero él solo se negó-

-Cuando hace de eso?-exclamó agarrando a su madre de los brazos.

-H-hace una hora-

Hinata la soltó y suspiró.

-Porque? Ha pasado algo?-preguntó Hana.

-Iie-y subió las escaleras-voy a bañarme-

Su madre asintió, extrañada. Hinata entró a su cuarto y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama.

-A que habrás venido…Naruto-kun-

* * *

**POR CIERTO:**

**-iie: no**

**-busu: chica extremadamente fea**

**-Tadaima: estoy de vuelta " a casa".**

**-hime-chan: princesita  
**

**-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

**JOJOJO! que os parecido esta conti? buena?**

**Si es así, dejad muuchos RR para así yo poder subir más :)**

**Matta ne!**

**JAN DI-CHAN**


	4. Chapter 4

**CONTINUACIÓN! **

**NARUTO...QUE PALABRAS MÁS...EXTRAÑAS VINIENDO DE TÍ. **

**NO SÉ QUE ES LO QUE ME PASA-MURMURÓ NARUTO**

* * *

Hinata se detuvo delante de la puerta de Naruto. Cogió aire antes de picar. La verdad, hoy se sentía demasiado nerviosa. Como si esta fuera la primera vez que picara a Naruto…

_Flash back_

_-N-Naruto, O-ohayo-exclamó Hinata con sus 16 años, delante de la puerta de Naruto. Era pleno invierno y el frió helaba las mejillas y la nariz. Al ver que no respondía, volvió a picar. –Naruto soy Hinata-chan, estas despierto?-pero ésta seguía sin dar señales de que hubiera alguien._

_Q-que raro. Naruto me dijo que le picara por la mañana a la puerta para ir los dos juntos al colegio, demo…parece que no hay nadie._

_Y volvió a picar. _

_-Naruto!-pero esta siguió sin abrirse. Se habrá ido antes que yo. Y sin más que hacer, salió del edificio. _

_Hinata charlaba tranquilamente con sus amigas cuando el profesor entró. Ella alzó la cabeza, buscando la de su amigo. Y si le había pasado algo?_

_-Todos a sus asientos. Vamos a pasar lista.- pero la puerta de abrió de golpe. _

_-Llegué!-exclamó Naruto, sonriendo. Pero con las mejillas muy rojas y la nariz goteando. Hinata sonrió al verle. _

_-Uzumaki- Naruto se volteó al profesor y le sonrió con inocencia_

_-La clase no ha empezado aún cierto?- El profesor sopló-Onegai-y puso las manos juntas, rogando. _

_-Está bien. Esta vez le perdono. Entre, vamos a pasar lista-_

_-Arigatou!-y colgó la chaqueta en los percheros y se sentó en su pupitre. Al otro lado de la clase, juntos a Sasuke y Sakura. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_EN EL DESCANSO…_

_-Hinata-chan!-exclamó Naruto acercándose a la mesa de la peliazul, que comía sola, ya que sus compañeras habían ido a buscar algo a la cafetería. _

_-N-Naruto! Ohayo!-_

_-Te dije que me despertaras!-exclamó él haciendo un puchero. Hinata, sorprendida, se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza_

_-y-y lo hice, d-demo no respondió nadie, así qu-que pensé que ya estarías aquí-miró cabizbaja al rubio-gommenasai-_

_Naruto suspiró._

_-No tienes por qué disculparte. Pero debí advertirte-se sentó en la silla de enfrente-es que…tengo un sueño muy profundo y me cuesta mucho despertar-se sonrojó al decirlo-gomen.-_

_-Iie.-y sonrió._

_-Entonces, mañana vienes?-Hinata alzó la cabeza, sonrojada y asintió. _

_-prometido?-y alzó su dedo meñique. Hinata lo alzó también, asombrada y Naruto lo junto con el suyo-ahora cada día, durante los días de clase vendrás a despertarme. Ok?-_

_-Hai-murmuró._

_-Arigatona Hin-chan-y se alzó de la silla.-Contigo seguro que llegare siempre temprano-alguien de la clase le llamó- ja ne, hin-chan- _

_Y Hinata lo vio dirigirse a un grupo de amigos. _

_-Hin-chan-murmuró ella, sonriendo. Algo muy cálido se formó en su pecho y como cada día, fue a despertarle a su apartamento, aunque a veces por ello, ella también llegara tarde._

_Final flash back_

Volvió a coger aíre y alzó la mano.

-Allí voy- y picó un par de veces.-Naruto-kun!-como siempre nadie abrió. Así que ella volvió a picar-Naruto-kun! Despierta! –

Pero de nuevo nadie abrió. Hinata sonrió y alzó la mano para picar otra vez, pero se paró. La bajó de nuevo.

-Naruto…-murmuró al sentir la presencia del chico tras la puerta. Pico de nuevo, sonriendo-Naruto-baka! Abre de una vez, llegaremos tarde de nuevo!- pero nada. Ni un paso y un pestillo girando.

Hinata suspiró, así que no le pensaba abrir?

-Naruto-baka, no me iré hasta que abras-y se apoyó en la puerta, deslizándose por ella hasta sentarse en el suelo. Puso los brazos sobre sus rodillas y suspiró de nuevo.

Un silencio se formó entre ellos. Naruto apoyado contra la puerta, dentro de su apartamento y Hinata al otro lado, sentada en el suelo.

-Nee, sabes en que estaba pensado antes de picar?-y sonrió-en el día que prometimos que yo vendría cada día de la semana a despertarte. Recuerdo que fue el primer día, en que yo me fui pensando que no había nadie en casa. Luego viniste tú y te disculpaste diciéndome que tenías un sueño muy profundo. Aunque creo que profundo es poco. Duermes como una marmota!-exclamó ella-pero sabes, ese fue el primer día en que empezaste a llamarme Hin-chan. La verdad, eso me puso muy contenta, pero también muy abochornada. Era la primera vez que alguien me llamaba de esa forma. Aparte de Hisagi-kun, con su hime-chan.-y rió.

Naruto des del otro lado de la puerta, apretó sus puños. _Hisagi-kun._

-Pero…tú eras diferente Naruto-kun- se sonrojó-porque tú…confiaste en mí. Y yo…des del primer día que te vi, quise entablar una conversación contigo. Pero ya sabes, mi insufrible timidez no me dejó hacerlo. Hasta que tu llegaste a mí, como un príncipe, salvándome de aquellos idiotas que querían mis ojos-sonrió al recordar la escena y apoyó su mentón sobre sus brazos-todavía estoy muy agradecida por ello. No sé qué hubiera pasado conmigo si en ese momento no hubieras llegado-y guardó silencio. Esperando alguna respuesta de parte de su amigo.

- Sabes, nunca olvidaré el día en que me dijiste aquello-

_Flash back_

_Hinata se encontraba en el suelo, con el uniforme medio roto, sucio y lleno de sangre. Sollozaba, pues no quería llorar delante de la persona que la había salvado y matado a todos aquellos asesinos. _

_-No llores-dijo Naruto, arrodillándose delante de ella.-Ya todo pasó, ves? Están todos muertos- _

_Hinata limpiándose las lágrimas, asintió. _

_-A-arigatou-respondió ella atropelladamente-Naruto-kun.-y le miró, aún con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y marcas de arañazos en sus mejillas. Naruto se sonrojó por uno segundos, pero sus manos se apretaron en puños y su mandíbula se tensó al recordar lo sucedido. En un ataque de ira, agarró a Hinata y la abrazó. Por un segundo sintió que esas lágrimas se le clavaron en el pecho como cuchillos. Nadie, nadie tenía derecho a hacerla llorar. _

_-Tranquila Hinata-chan-y apretó más le abrazo-te prometo que no volverás a pasar por esto. Yo te protegeré. Siempre- _

_Y Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. _

_-N-naruto-kun…-_

_-Yo te protegeré. Nadie se atreverá a hacerte daño. Yo…prometo que nunca más volverás a llorar- _

_Final flash_

Hinata sonrió al recordarlo.

-Hasta entonces, lo has cumplido. Me has protegido y cuidado y des de aquello, no he vuelto a llorar-y ya había pasado un año-arigatou Naruto-kun-

Naruto sonrió. Se acordaba perfectamente de aquello. Ya que en ese instante, no dudo en pedir ayuda al demonio que tenía dentro para matar a esos que querían hacerle daño a Hinata. No supo porque fue a ayudarla, ya que no la conocía, pero verla en el suelo, intentando acabar ella sola contra los diez que se amontonaban a su entorno, lo emocionó. Eso era el espíritu ninja. El de nunca rendirse. Aunque recibieras más de mil golpes o ataques, protegerías aquello que era tuyo, aquello que más querías… hasta la muerte

Abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendiéndose de esa frase.

_Proteger aquello que más quieres…_

-Gommennasai-dijo Hinata sacándolo de sus pensamientos-últimamente discutimos más de la cuenta, y creo que todo…es por mi culpa-su voz se rompió en esa última palabra-N-no sé qué hice ni que es lo que estoy haciendo para que tú y yo acabemos siempre…-se mordió el labio-demo…no quiero…-apretó sus puños-no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos.-Hinata se sorbió la nariz y se limpió esas lágrimas traicioneras-Naruto-kun…e-eres mi mejor amigo, y-y…-tragó saliva-te necesito-

Naruto se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se agarró la cabeza. Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Hinata estaba llorando! Su mejor amiga estaba llorando por él! Cuando prometió que nunca más volvería a llorar. Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Hinata no tenía la culpa de nada! Porque no le abría y le sonreía como siempre! Porque no podía…mirarla.

_-Y con eso piensas protegerla?-_

Apretó sus manos. Él. Él tenía la culpa de todo lo que les pasaba. Hisagi, el amigo de Hinata.

_-y que pretendes hacer con eso?-_

Tan solo hacía unos días que había llegado y ya lo había estropeado todo.

_-No voy a dejar que te la quedes.-_

Hinata estaba siempre con él, y nunca permitiría que un tipo como él la apartara de su mejor amiga. Porque Hinata siempre sonreía con él, porque cuando la molestaba ella siempre le llamaba por el apellido y le amenazaba, porque era ella la única que podía noquearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, porque ella podía sacar lo mejor de él, sin necesidad de pedir ayuda al demonio que aprisionaba en su interior porque…le necesitaba. Hinata le necesitaba. Y como su amigo, él nunca la abandonaría. Porque solo él podía protegerla, solo él podía llegar en el momento oportuno para sacarla de apuros, porque solo él podía sacarle esas sonrisas que dejaban a uno sin habla, porque únicamente…era suya.

_Su amiga._

-Naruto-kun-oyó como ella hacia ruido con algo- gomen, yo…nos vemos en clase-y seguidamente escuchó sus pasos retirarse con premura.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta y pasó las manos por su rostro.

-Que es lo que pasa conmigo?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ohayo Hinata-chan!-exclamó Tenten al verla entrar. Miró hacia atrás, esperando ver a alguien más. Miró a Hinata-y Naruto?-

La peliazul se sentó en su pupitre y suspiró, apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Iie.-respondió. Y tenten lo comprendió. Aún no se habían arreglado.

-Ohayo gozaimasu minna!-gritó Ino entrando a clase junto con Temari. Pero ninguno le hizo caso y ella molesta, se fue directa a su pupitre, maldiciendo.

-Ohayo Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan-

-Ohayo-murmuró Hinata y volvió a suspirar. Temari miró a Tenten y ella negó.

-Menuda clase. Ni siquiera pueden responder a un simple saludo-se acercó a la mesa de Hinata-y ahora que le pasa?-

-Naruto-respondió Temari, cansada. Eso es lo que le pasa.

-Ese maldito baka! En cuanto lo vea pienso darle de golpes hasta cansarme!-

-Ohayo-exclamó el profesor entrando-por favor, tomad asiento. Bien pasemos lista.-y el profesor fue diciendo nombres. Hinata echo un rápido vistazo a la mesa de Naruto, que aún no había vuelto. Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su mano. Le ponía triste que Naruto estuviera enfadada con ella, pero también le molestaba, porque no entendía porque se había enfadado. Des que pelearon Hisagi y él, no volvieron a dirigirse palabra.

-Baka-murmuró ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien, comencemos. Abran el libro de historia por la página…-

-Llegué!-exclamó Naruto abriendo la puerta. Naruto miró al profesor y le sonrió-Ohayo-

-Uzumaki-

-Sí, ya sé, fuera.-y haciendo una mueca salió de clase. La clase rió, pero Hinata se quedó sorprendida. Naruto actuaba como siempre. Como si nada hubiera pasado esta mañana.

Tenten miró a Hinata.

_Que habrá pasado?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-NANI!-exclamaron las tres chicas, sorprendidas.

-Naruto no ha querido abrirte?-preguntó Tenten sorprendida.

Hinata asintió mientras terminaba de subirse su pantalón corto de gimnasia. Tenten, Ino y Temari ya estaban listas.

-Ese Naruto! En cuanto salga de los vestidores…-y Temari crujió sus dedos- hacerle eso a una chica, y más a su mejor amiga!-y se encaminó a los vestidores, ya no le importaría entrar mientras ellos se cambiaban.

-Espera-dijo Ino sujetándola de la camisa-no te metas en problemas por eso. Ya veremos la forma de hacérselo pagar.-

Cuando Hinata terminó de cambiarse, salieron del vestuario. Aún con Temari enfadada y Hinata cabizbaja.

-Sonríe, Hina-chan.-pidió Tenten tras ella, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros-que no es el fin del mundo.-Hinata la miró-verás que en un par de días todo volverá a la normalidad, tu solo, déjale pensar.-

-Y en que tienes que pensar ese cabeza-hueca!-exclamó Temari-lo mejor es que vaya y..-

-Temari-chan! detente!-Decía Ino tirando de su camisa para que no volviera a los vestidores y entrara al de los chicos. Ellas, junto con algunos de su clase, ya se encontraban fuera.

-Tenten-chan, Hina-chan! ayudadme!-les pidió una vez que se hubo soltado temari del agarre.

-Temari-chan! no seas imprudente!-gritó Tenten yendo tras la chica. Hinata sonrió, viendo a sus amigas perseguirse. Quizá y Tenten tuviera razón. Si le dejaba un par días, tal vez…todo volviera a la normalidad.

-Temari-chan! no hagas tonterías!-pero al salir corriendo se chocó con alguien que salía del edificio. Ella, antes de que cayera al suelo, fue sujeta.

-A-arigat…-pero no puedo continuar ya que quien la había salvado era…-Hisagi-kun!-

-Ohayo, hime-chan-respondió éste con una encantadora sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-H-Hisagi-san!-exclamó sorprendida Ino, acercándose junto con Tenten y Temari.

-Ohayo, amigas de hime-chan-y les sonrió con un brillo especial que a ellas les hizo sonrojar.

-Ohayo…-murmuraron embobadas.

-Hisagi-kun que haces aquí!-exigió saber Hinata, sonrojada, tirando de su camisa para llamr su atención. Hisagi puso los brazos en jarras y sonrió.

-A partir de hoy, llámeme profesor, Hyuuga.-

-Eh?-

-Des de este momento y por algunos días, seré vuestro profesor de educación fisíca.-

-NANI!-

-kYAHH!-exclamaron sus fans mientras que los otros le miraban fastidiados. Hinata era de las que le miraba y no se lo creía.

-Que? no te gusta la idea?-preguntó él, haciendo un puchero.

-Iie, iie!-exclamaron Tenten, Ino y Temari-estamos muy contentas! Demo, que ha pasado con el profesor de antes.-

-Tuvo un accidente y tuvieron que hospitalizarlo-

-Entonces, como es que…-

-Me mentiste!-exclamó Hinata, señalándole. Hisagi sonrió.

_Flash back_

_-sayonara!-gritó Hisagi saliendo. _

_Hinata se asomó, aun con el pijama puesto. _

_-A donde va?-_

_-Dice que ha encontrado un trabajo que le podrían pagar muy bien.-respondió su madre, desayunando. Hinata se sentó en la mesa y siguió comiendo. _

_Al día siguiente…_

_-Me voy!-grito Hinata poniéndose sus zapatos._

_-Que vaya bien!-gritó su madre. _

_-Sayonara!-gritó Hisagi pasando a su lado. Abrió la puerta y, Hinata antes de que cerrara salió tras él. _

_-Hisagi-kun!-_

_-No tengo tiempo, llego tarde a mi trabajo-Hinata llegó a su lado_

_-Trabajo?-_

_-hai. Ja ne!-y salió_ corriendo. Hinata le miró, extrañada.

_Final flash-_

-Técnicamente no te mentí, solo, no te conté nada.-respondió.

-P-peroo…-

-Gomen, pero la clase ya va a empezar.-miró hacia la pista, solo habían unos cuantos chicos y chicas, charlando entre ellos- no hay más alumnos?-

-Deben estar cambiándose aún-respondió Temari.

-Iré a buscarles, vosotros-alzó la cabeza y gritó-dar tres vuelta al campo-

-Ehh!-

-Nande!-

-Empezad a correr-respondió Hisagi sonriendo al ver sus caras-y como vea a alguien quieto, limpiara el trastero de las cosas del gimnasio- y como un rayo se pusieron todos a correr. Hisasi se volteó dispuesto a avisar a los que quedaban. Suponía quien había entre ellos.

-Hia-profesor-llamó Hinata, éste se volteó y le sonrió.

-No voy a pelear con él, ahora soy un profesor, recuerdas. Así que venga, a correr con tus compañeros. -

Hinata le echó una última mirada antes de partir a la carrera. Hisagi miró al frente y suspiró.

-Ahora viene lo difícil-y caminó adentro del edificio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Hisagi llegó a los vestidores y abrió la puerta, no se le pensó encontrarlo como estaba. Mochilas por el suelo, zapatos, ropa…incluso había agua. Le resbaló una gota.

-Se nota que somos hombres-murmuró. Se adentró y escuchó los gritos de varios chicos. En cuanto llegó a las taquillas, todos ellos le miraron.

-Supongo que si tardáis es porque estáis hablando de algo muy importante-y sonrió de lado. Algunos de ellos se sonrojaron. Su vista se puso sobre un chico de cabello y ojos negros. Apoyado contra la baranda de las toallas, y tan calmado. Enfrente de él, había una taquilla abierta y un chico tras la puerta.

_Ahí está. _

-La clase ya empezado así que…-le indicó la salida-si no os importa-los chicos dejaron sus cosas de mala gana y emprendieron el camino-por cierto, soy vuestro nuevo tutor de gimnasia, Shuuhei Hisagi, para lo que queráis.- Hisagi miró al chico apoyado contra la baranda, que aún no se movía-pasa algo?-le preguntó al notar la mirada intensa del chico. Pero el pelinegro solo se limitó a salir del vestuario de brazos cruzados.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Naruto terminó por ponerse su camisa, cerró la taquilla y le miró.

-Que haces aquí?-le preguntó.

-Soy tu nuevo profesor de gimnasia-respondió sonriendo con orgullo- ya que el vuestro antiguo está hospitalizado, yo me encargaré de hacer su faena-

Naruto siguió mirándole.

-Oe, no crees que deberíamos solucionar las cosas. Que un alumno odie a su tutor, es un poco feo no?-bromeó, pero Naruto siguió sin responder-amigos?-estiró su mano, pero Naruto únicamente la miró y desvió la mirada a otro lado-ya veo que no quieres…-y pasó una mano tras la nuca, un poco incómodo-Mira, Uzumaki, yo…de verdad, quiero que nos llevemos bien. No me gustaría tener que empezar a….-

-Aléjate de Hinata-intervino él.

-Eh?-

-Si quieres que tú y yo nos llevemos bien, aléjate de Hinata.-

-Eso que me pides…no puedo hacerlo. Y sabes porque? porque no quiero.-Y sonrió. Esa estúpida sonrisa le molestó-Hinata fue y es mi mejor amiga. La conozco des de bien pequeña, ya que yo en ese entonces iba tres grados más arriba que ella. Des de aquel incidente, los dos nos hicimos amigos inseparables, pero por cosas de trabajo mi familia y yo tuvimos que mudarnos a otra aldea-miró a Naruto uno segundos. –fue muy doloroso para mi separarme de Hinata y supongo que para ella también.-caminó por el vestuario-10 años pasaron sin que pudiera verla, sin recibir alguna noticia de ella, estaría bien? Habría crecido? Tendrá novio? Eso es lo que siempre me preguntaba, hasta que un día,-chiscó los dedos, sonriendo-pude volver. –Suspiró-verla, eso era lo único en lo que pensaba. Verla y pasar el mayor tiempo con ella. Pero-se sentó en el banco-me topé con que alguien me la había robado-

Naruto alzó la ceja.

-Exactamente. Tú-le señaló-Antes de que ella cayera en mis brazos, los vi. Lo vi volver juntos, riendo. Y Entonces me pregunté, "quien es ese chico que tanto hace sonreír a mi hime-chan?" no me gusta-se alzó y caminó hacia él-la quiere solo para él-

Naruto entrecerró la mirada, aguantado contra la de él.

-No me gusta que quieras tenerla solo para ti. Yo la conocí primero, yo la conozco mejor que tú.-

Naruto apretó los puños. Hisagi sonrió y se alejó.

-Has pensado en eso que te dije?-se apoyó contra la taquilla, pero Naruto siguió mirándole-veo que todavía no lo sabes.-suspiró-como puede ser que no sepas la tan obvia respuesta. Todavia no sabes porque la proteges?-se fue acercando-no sabes, porque sientes esa ira cada vez que está conmigo, cada vez que me sonríe o hasta se sonroja?-Naruto volteó el rostro, al tenerle tan cerca-no sabes porque no quiero dejar a Hinata contigo?-y Naruto volteó, sorprendido.

-Me lo temía.-sopló-es por eso que no sabes por lo que no quiero que se quede contigo-le miró, incrédulo- sabes, jamás he visto un chico tan confundido como tu respecto sus sentimientos-sonrió-pero, creo que es mejor que no lo sepas-se frotó la barbilla-así, Hinata siempre estará conmigo.-Echo una rápida mirada a las manos apretadas del chico-en fin, la clase hace rato que ha comenzado, así que vamos-y se encaminó a la puerta-no quiero tener que ponerte un negativo por llegar tarde-

-Iie-dijo Naruto. Hisagi se detuvo y le miró por encima del hombro. Naruto alzó la cabeza.-no voy a perder contra ti.-sonrió de lado-yo tengo algo que tú nunca has tenido ni tendrás.-Hisagi siguió mirando-su corazón-

Hisagi abrió los ojos como platos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata dejó de correr, y entre jadeos miró hacia el edificio. Ya habían hecho las tres vueltas y sus otros compañeros hacía rato que habían salido. Porque Hisagi y Naruto aún no salían?

-Naruto-kun…-murmuró. Sasuke también miró hacia el edificio.

Esos dos se tardaban mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

-Su...corazón?-preguntó él, volteándose.

-Hai-y se fue acercando a él-des del primer momento en que la rescaté de aquellos asesinos, des de que ella comenzó a sonreír, a dejar de lado esa timidez, a no tener miedo de la vida, des de ese momento-se paró a un paso-supe que Hinata me pertenecía.-

Hisagi alzó la comisura de su labio, mostrando así una leve sonrisa.

-Tienes mucha confianza en eso no?-

-La tengo.-

-Bien.-puso una mano sobre su hombro y sonrió-no eres tan tonto como pensaba-Hisagi se apartó unos pasos y le examinó-al fin y al cabo, no estás tan mal …-se cruzó de brazos-ese color de cabello es tuyo?- y Naruto cae al suelo estilo anime. Hisagi rió. Naruto se levantó, mirando a Hisagi con un tic en su ceja.

Este tipo estaba en sus cabales?

Hisagi dejó de reír y le estiró la mano. Naruto de mala gana la aceptó y se dejó ayudar. En cuanto estuvo en pie, Hisagi tiró de él y sus rostros se acercaron.

-Sabes que no te lo voy a poner fácil, verdad?-

-Estoy preparado para lo que sea- y Hisagi sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,.-.

-Minna! Aquí estoy de vuelta!-exclamó sonriendo cuando salieron al patio. Naruto le seguía, de brazos cruzados. Hinata en cuanto los vio, sonrió. Los dos parecían estar. Suspiró aliviada-Ahora, 6 vueltas al campo!-

-NANI!-pero le hicieron caso y volvieron a correr.

-Veamos de lo que eres capaz-dijo sin mirarle. Pero Naruto entendió y se metió en la pista, sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después del entrenamiento…

Hinata volvía estirando sus brazos. No sabía que le pasaba últimamente a su entrenadora para entrenar tan duro.

-Kiba-kun, todo es tu culpa-masculló recordando que él pidió que tenía que entrenar más y duro-baka!-

Cuando llegó a su puerta, se detuvo y miró alrededor. Suspiró. Hoy no vendría?

-Me buscabas?-Hinata se detuvo justo cuando abría la puerta, se volteó rápidamente y al hacerlo éste le tiró algo al aire que ella agarró. Una caja de parches calientes para curar el dolor. Le miró.

-Naruto-kun…- el rubio estaba sobre el muro de enfrente, en cuclillas. Hinata sonrió, sonrojada-Arigatou-y pegó la caja contra su pecho.

-Vendrás mañana?-preguntó él mirando hacia un lado.

-Hai-él bajó de la pared y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Hinata lo observó, no pudiendo reprimir su sonrisa.

-P-porque sonríes?-preguntó él, sonrojado.

-Porque has venido a verme-y apretó más la caja-solo con eso…-

-No llegues tarde-interrumpió él, aun sonrojado, mirando a un lado y luego a ella. Hinata asintió. Naruto, volteó y emprendió su camino a casa.

-Arigatou, Naruto-murmuró ella, sonriendo mientras miraba al rubio partir.

Mientras, sobre el tejado de la gran casa…

-Éste chico…-suspiró Hisagi-no tiene ni idea de lo que hace, verdad?- y sonrió.

* * *

**NARUTO-KUN! **

**ME ENCANTA ESTE NARUTO! ES TAN TIMIDO Y POSESIVO (AUNQUE NO SE HAYA DADO CUENTA AÚN...O SI)**

**QUE TIENES PENSADO HACER DESPUES EH? SORPRENDENOS!**

**POR CIERTO, LAS PALABRAS QUE PONGO EN JAPONES LAS PODREIS ENCONTRAR EN INTERNET COMO SIEMPRE!**

**ARIGATOU!**

**JAN DI-CHAN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spoiler...  
**

**-Ohayo class!-**

**-Lo hiciste a proposito!-**

**-Te lo dije, no voy a ponertelo facil-**

**-Es _mi_ amiga-**

**-Vamos a tener que corregir ese comportamiento, Uzumaki-**

**-déjame en paz, a mi y a Hinata-**

**-No se da cuenta de nada-murmuró Hisagi**

* * *

_Anteriormente…_

_-Has pensado en eso que te dije?-se apoyó contra la taquilla, pero Naruto siguió mirándole-veo que todavía no lo sabes.-suspiró-como puede ser que no sepas la tan obvia respuesta. Todavia no sabes porque la proteges?-se fue acercando-no sabes, porque sientes esa ira cada vez que está conmigo, cada vez que me sonríe o hasta se sonroja?-Naruto volteó el rostro, al tenerle tan cerca-no sabes porque no quiero dejar a Hinata contigo?-y Naruto volteó, sorprendido._

_-Me lo temía.-sopló-es por eso que no sabes por lo que no quiero que se quede contigo-le miró, incrédulo- sabes, jamás he visto un chico tan confundido como tu respecto sus sentimientos-sonrió-pero, creo que es mejor que no lo sepas-se frotó la barbilla-así, Hinata siempre estará conmigo.-Echo una rápida mirada a las manos apretadas del chico-en fin, la clase hace rato que ha comenzado, así que vamos-y se encaminó a la puerta-no quiero tener que ponerte un negativo por llegar tarde-_

_-Iie-dijo Naruto. Hisagi se detuvo y le miró por encima del hombro. Naruto alzó la cabeza.-no voy a perder contra ti.-sonrió de lado-yo tengo algo que tú nunca has tenido ni tendrás.-Hisagi siguió mirando-su corazón-_

_-Su...corazón?-preguntó él, volteándose._

_-Hai-y se fue acercando a él-des del primer momento en que la rescaté de aquellos asesinos, des de que ella comenzó a sonreír, a dejar de lado esa timidez, a no tener miedo de la vida, des de ese momento-se paró a un paso-supe que Hinata me pertenecía.-_

_Hisagi alzó la comisura de su labio, mostrando así una leve sonrisa._

_-Tienes mucha confianza en eso no?-_

_-La tengo.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Hisagi dejó de reír y le estiró la mano. Naruto de mala gana la aceptó y se dejó ayudar. En cuanto estuvo en pie, Hisagi tiró de él y sus rostros se acercaron._

_-Sabes que no te lo voy a poner fácil, verdad?-_

_-Estoy preparado para lo que sea- y Hisagi sonrió._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto-kun, corre!-gritó Hinata corriendo delante del rubio-corre o no nos dejaran entrar!-

-Se puede saber que porque has llegado tan tarde!-preguntó el rubio, poniéndose a su lado y mostrándose bastante molesto.

-Me dormí!-exclamó sonrojada, saltando entre los tejados de las casas-Kurenai-sensei últimamente nos entrena muy duro y…-

-No hay excusas para eso!-gritó y los dos se detuvieron encima de un tejado, estaban a dos manzanas de llegar a su instituto-Como me dejen fuera, tu vendrás conmigo-siseó.

-Hai, hai-y saltó de nuevo. Rogando al cielo que llegaran puntuales.

Y suena la campana…

-Llegamos a tiempo-susurró Hinata, tirándose a su silla. Naruto llegó muerto a la suya.

-Hina-chan!-llamó Tenten, acercándose a su mesa junto con Ino y Temari.-Hoy llegasteis a tiempo-

-Hai-suspiró ella alzando el pulgar.

-Pero no os ha servido de nada. Hoy el profesor llegara más tarde-dijo Ino, sonriendo.

-Nani!-exclamó junto con otro alumno. Hinata se volteó y se encontró con Naruto. Los dos acababan de recibir la misma noticia. Y cayeron a la silla, muertos de cansancio.

-Tanto esfuerzo para nada- murmuró Hinata, enfadándose con ella misma.

-Al menos…ya os habéis arreglado no?-preguntó Temari , echando una mirada rápida a Naruto.

Hinata sonrió y asintió. No es que se hubieran pedido perdón el uno con el otro, pero…aun así, podría decir que sí, que ya estaba todo solucionado.

-Hinata-chan-Misako se acercó junto con un grupo de chicas de la clase.

-Misako-chan, ocurre algo?-le preguntó Hinata al ver la cara sonrojada y apenada de la castaña.

-Hinata-chan, las chicas y yo…queríamos…preguntarte algo?- Hinata las siguió mirando-

-Hina-chan…-se acercó Natsuki, una chica de cabello negro y largo y ojos gatunos-que tienes con Hisagi-sensei?-

Hinata parpadeó varias veces, sin entender.

-Nani?-

-E-estas saliendo con él?-preguntó otra. Hinata se sonrojó al completo.

-Iie!-agitó las manos-Hisagi-kun y yo solo somos amigos-y las chicas se pusieron a murmurar-no, no es lo que pensáis. Hisagi y yo nos conocimos cuando yo aún iba a primaria, des de entonces fuimos muy amigos, pero solo eso.-

-y porque te besó?-

-eh?-

-Lo vimos. Él te besó, hace unas semanas. Porque?-y más murmullos se oyeron. Ella bajó la cabeza.

-e-eso fue u-un mal entendido. Hisagi-kun…-

-Y vive contigo, nee?-Hinata alzó la cabeza, sorprendida. Como sabían que vivía con él?

-H-hai, demo…-y volvieron a murmurar.

-Oe! Oe! Que os pasa?-preguntó Temari molesta-no agobiéis a Hinata con tantas preguntas-

-Demo, Temari-chan.-

-Nada de peros, Hinata ya os ha dicho que fue un malentendido, que no hay nada más que amistad entre ella y el maravilloso Hisagi-sensei-

-O-oe…-tiró Ino de su camisa, sonrojándose por el comentario. A tenten le resbaló la gota.

-Que sean amigos y vivan en la misma casa no significa que sean pareja, ni si quiera que hayan dormido juntos.-

-Temari-chan!-exclamó Hinata alzándose de la silla. La rubia se tapó la boca, mientras todas las miradas se posaban en ella.-m-minna…no….-y cayó sentada en la silla, pálida como un muerto, recibiendo la mirada asesina de sus amigas.

-Hinata-chan-murmuraron todas.

La puerta de la clase se abrió y entró un profesor.

-Onegai, sentaros. Tengo una noticia que daros.-

Todos fueron a sus respectivos sitios y Hinata suspiró aliviada, agradeciendo la entrada del profesor.

-Como vuestro profesor de matemáticas, debo daros la noticia de que vuestro profesor de inglés está enfermo.-y ellos empezaron a murmurar, sorprendidos-silencio, por favor. Bien. Tiene un virus que le tienen que curar en otro país, así que mientras él este indispuesto, tendréis un profesor de sustitución-miró hacia la puerta-pase, por favor- y en cuanto entró un grito, femenino, se escuchó en clase.

-TÚ!-exclamaron Hinata y Naruto alzándose a la vez de la silla.

-Ohayo, class-sonrió el moreno mirando a ambos-es un placer volvernos a ver.-

-d-d-d-demo…-

-Algo que objetar, Hyuuga?-preguntó Hisagi y todas las miradas de las chicas pararon a ella.

-i-ie.-y se sentó en su silla, más pálida que antes. Increíble. Ahora no solo Hisagi era su profesor de gimnasia, sino también de inglés-no puede ser…-murmuró

-Uzumaki, tiene usted algo que decir también?-Naruto, que apartó la mirada de Hinata y la fijó en él, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó.

-_Dije que no te lo iba a poner fácil_-pensó Hisagi, sonriendo hacia Naruto.

-Bien. Arigatou, profesor. Yo me encargo del resto.-

-Arigatou- y el otro profesor salió. En cuanto cerró, Hisagi se aflojó la corbata y dos de los botones de esta, se sacó la chaqueta que formaba parte del traje y se remangó.

-Por fin.-y se revolvió el cabello-odio esta ropa.-y las chicas suspiraron.

-Hisagi-sensei-llamó una alumna.

-Hai-y miró en la lista-Misuki-san-la nombrada se sonrojó.

-S-seguirá impartiendo las otras clases?-

-Por supuesto. –Se apoyó en la mesa- aparte de inglés, también os daré educación física e historia.- y las chicas volvieron a gritar, emocionadas. Él sonrió.

-Bien. Vamos allá. Sacad vuestros libros de inglés, hoy leeremos a Romeo and Juliet.-

Hinata suspiró y puso la mano en la frente cuando notó un pinchazo. Genial ahora le iba a doler la cabeza, solo le faltaba que se hubiera dejado los libros y que encima se pusiera a llover.

-Yamanaka, quiere empezar por favor-

-HAI-y se alzó de la silla.

Hinata abrió su maleta y buscó su libro. Se extrañó y buscó más.

_-No puede ser.-_agarró la maleta y lo buscó. Suspiró de nuevo, intentando relajarse. Se había olvidado el libro. Con las prisas no se los había preparado. Un trueno solo a lo lejos. Y Hinata miró, sorprendida hacia la ventana.

_-Está lloviendo!- _y unas finas gotas del cielo gris empezaron a caer. Otro pinchazo y puso la mano en la frente. Había empezado mal el día, había llegado tarde, sus amigas le amenazaba, Hisagi era su nuevo profesor de inglés, historia y educación física, había olvidado sus libros, se ponía a llove, tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza… Kami! Que más le podía pasar!

-Hyuuga, quiere continuar por favor-pidió Hisagi. Hinata se sonrojó.

-G-gomen, olvidé el libro.- y bajó la cabeza. Hisagi suspiró.

-usted, el chico de al lado de su mesa-agarró la lista-Nagato, Kai podría compartir el libro con su compañera?-

-Hai-asintió el chico de cabello negro, corto. Cuando le miró, Hinata se sonrojó aún más. Nagato tenía unos profundos ojos verdes-ven-le indicó que arrastrara la mesa-

-A-arigatou-y Hinata juntó la mesa con el chico, que puso el libro en medio.

-Bien, continuemos, Shibata.-

-Hai-

Hinata juntó las manos sobre sus rodillas, todavía con la cabeza baja y sonrojada.

-A-arigatou, Nagato-san-

-Kai.-dijo él, sin mirarla-solo llámame Kai- ella asintió y miró a otro lado.

Esta era la primera vez que se juntaba con otro chico que no fuera Naruto, ni Kiba ni Shino. Refiriéndose en clase, claro. Ya que, como antes habían estado hablando, ella nunca se había comunicado con otro chico a no ser por cosas de clase. Quizá, esta era su oportunidad para empezar a hacer nuevas amistades.

-K-Kai- éste no les respondió-yo soy…-

-Hinata Hyuuga, lo sé. Llevo tiempo sentándome a tu lado.-

-Ah!-g-gomennasai.-

-Porque?-ahora le miró y Hinata fue quien miró a otro lado.

-E-es que…tu siempre estabas aquí y-y yo nunca hablé contigo. Gomen-

-Cada uno es como es. No hace falta que te disculpes-

Ella asintió de nuevo, sonrojada. Puso la mano en frente, al recibir otro pinchazo. Miró el reloj de clase, aún quedaba mucho para terminar. Eso era un martirio de dolor.

-K-kai-éste no respondió de nuevo, ya que estaba centrado en su libreta. Hinata agarró una hoja que había suelta bajo el libro y se sorprendió al ver un dibujo de ella. Un dibujo perfecto.

-Te gusta?-preguntó él, sorprendiéndola.

-E-es hermoso -respondió ella-dibujas muy bien-

-No solo el dibujo es hermoso, también la modelo-decía mientras pintaba-sin una hermosa modelo, el dibujo no es hermoso-

_Le acababa de llamar hermosa?_

Sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más y notando otro pinchazo, dejo el papel sobre la mesa.

-Te encuentras bien?-preguntó él, al ver su cara pálida. Hinata asintió.

-Es solo dolor de cabeza-sonrió-hoy todo me está saliendo al revés.-y después de eso, estornudó.

No sabía que le pasaba hoy pero se encontraba muy cansada y acalorada.

-Kai…-pero ella calló al notar la mano de su compañero en la frente. Empezó a respirar aceleradamente y sintió más calor. El chico dejó sus cosas y se alzó de la silla.

-Nagato, ocurre algo?-

-Hinata tiene fiebre-y la cargó en brazos, bajo el asombro de todos-la llevaré a la enfermería-

-K-kai-no hace falta…-pero se sentía demasiado débil para discutir, así que cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer.-Arigatou-susurró ella y Kai se sorprendió. Hisagi se acercó, preocupado, poniendo la mano sobre su frente y mejillas.

-Está bien, llévela-el chico asintió-y vuelva cuando vea que se encuentra mejor- y sin más abrió la puerta con el pie y después la cerró de nuevo-Bien-miró la hora-continuemos lo que queda de clase-

-Hai-respondieron apagados. Hisagi fijó la vista en ellos, miró a las amigas de Hinata, que parecían nerviosas y preocupadas. Pero más se sorprendió al ver a Naruto mirar la puerta, muy preocupado. Sonrió. Hinata tenía muchas personas que le querían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata abrió los ojos, y examinó el lugar. Se hallaba tumbada? Porqu…ahh! Se había puesto enferma. Sonrió con sarcasmo. Eso era lo único que le faltaba ese día.

-Como te encuentras?-ella volteó el rostro y se sonrojó.

-Kai-se sentó rápidamente en la cama-gomennasai! Al final tuviste que llevarme en brazos! Gomennasai! Gomennasai!-le decía a cada reverencia.

-No pesas mucho, así que tranquila.-Y le sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando empezó a toser-todavía no estás bien, recuéstate.-y ella así lo hizo, respirando agitadamente y con las mejillas muy sonrojadas. Abrió los ojos al notar la mano del chico sobre su mejilla.

-K-kai…-

-Solo compruebo tu estado.-sacó de su frente la toalla húmeda y cogió otra-la enfemera tuvo que irse, me dijo que me encargara de ti.-

-Gomennasai-volvió a decir, abochornada-n-no solo tuviste q-que llevarme sino que también tienes que cuidarme-

-No me importa.-respondió poniendo la toalla en la frente-prefiero estar aquí que haciendo clases.-y se acomodó en la silla que había al lado, con su libreta y empezó a dibujar.

-Q-que haces?-preguntó ella, cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando del frescor de esa toalla.

-Te dibujo-

-C-crees que soy…h-hermosa?-sus ojos se cerraron y respiró profundo. Kai la miró y la comisura de su labio se elevó. Dejó la libreta sobre la mesita y acarició su mejilla.

-Qué demonios haces?-Kai apartó la mano de la mejilla de Hinata y miró a la persona que se había introducido en la sala de enfermería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto miraba cada minuto el reloj colgado en el centro de la clase. Porque las horas pasaban tan lentas?

Su pierna se movía, nerviosa y mordía el lápiz. Hacia media hora que se habían llevado a Hinata a la enfermería y él chico que la acompañaba aún no había vuelto. Tan graves estaba que ni siquiera el tal Nagato volvía?

Se rascó la cabeza, poniéndose aún más nervioso. Quería ir a ver a Hinata. Ver como estaba. Cuidarla él ! Para su suerte la campana sonó y él se espabiló en recoger las cosas rápidamente.

-Uzumaki-llamó el profesor en cuanto se hubo puesto en pie. Naruto respiró profundo.

-Ahora no, profesor. No tengo…-

-Acompáñeme-le ordenó. Naruto, maldiciendo entre dientes, siguió a Hisagi hasta la entrada a la sala de profesores.-pase-dijo un vez que abrió. Hisago dejó las cosas en su mesa y Naruto resopló.

-Que es lo que quieres!-exclamó, tuteándolo ya que no se encontraba ningún profesor-tengo que ir a ver a…-

-Lo sé. Y por eso quería hablar contigo-

-No puedes dejarlo para otro día. Hin-chan me…-

-Hinata estará durmiendo. Si vas ahora la molestaras.-

-Ya.-se cruzó de brazos-y a ese tal Kei le dice que se quede con ella no?- Hisagi sonrió.

-Se llama Kai, y es un estupendo alumno. Comparado contigo, preferiría que fuese él quien estuviera con Hinata-

-Si vas a venirme con el cuento de…-y le miró, sorprendiéndose mientras a él se le iba formando una sonrisa-tú…-su mochila resbaló de su hombro-lo planeaste todo.-

-Un punto para ti, Uzumaki-se apoyó en la mesa y cruzo brazos, sin dejar de sonreír.

-El libro que ella se dejó…usted. Porque lo ha hecho?-exclamó agarrándolo por el cuello de su camisa, lleno de rabia.

-Dije que no te lo iba a poner fácil. Y si para ello tengo que dejar que Hinata se junte con otros chicos de clase, lo hare.-agarró sus manos y las apartó, aun sonriendo. Se levantó de la mesay recogió sus libros-te lo dije, no me gusta que la quieras solo para ti-

-Y a ti que te importa-masculló apretando sus puños-es _mi_ amiga-y miró a un lado. Hisagi le miró, asombrándose.

-Vamos a tener que corregir tu comportamiento, Uzumaki. No está nada bien eso que dices.-

-Solo déjame en paz-agarró su mochila-a mí y a Hinata-y salió del despacho.

Hisagin sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Realmente no sabe lo que dice-

Naruto caminó hacia la enfermería, pasando de la campana que anunciaba la siguiente clase. Estaba enfadado, y en su cara bien se podía ver. Los alumnos que estaban en el pasillo huyeron al verle.

-Maldito Hisagi, siempre consigue sacarme de mis casillas-mascullaba. Más cuanto abrió la puerta de la enfermería y vio a un chico, sentando en el borde de la cama de Hinata, acariciando su mejilla…

-Qué demonios haces?-el chico apartó la mano antes de que el rubio fuera hasta él y lo agarra del cuello de la camisa, para empujarlo a la salida.

-Uzumaki…-

-Largo de aquí-siseó Naruto empujándolo de nuevo hacia la puerta

Kai lo observó, con las manos en sus bolsillos, relativamente tranquilo. La verdad, no le impresionaba para nada la actitud del rubio. Ya que siempre hacia lo mismo cada vez que se trataba de Hinata. Cada vez que veía a alguien acercarse más de lo debido a su amiga, estallaba en cólera.

Alzó la vista a sus ojos y alzó una ceja al verlos de color…¿rojo? Y como la pupila poco a poco se estrechaba, como la de un gato.

-Que miras tanto?-y entrecerró la mirada sobre Kai.-Lárgate- Kai le observó unos segundos.

-El profesor me dijo que no me fuera hasta que despertara.-

Naruto apretó su mandíbula.

-Ahora estoy yo, ya puedes irte-

Kai se volteó, pero antes de abrir la puerta, miró por encima del hombro a Naruto. Luego abrió y salió. Naruto cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Cuando los abrió, sus ojos volvían a ser totalmente azules. Se volteó a la cama, se sentó en ella y puso la mano sobre la mejilla de Hinata. Ésta aún ardía. Él le quitó el parche frió y lo cambió por otro. La miró por unos segundos, agarró su mano y bajó su rostro hasta apoyar la frente en la de ella.

-Solo yo…-murmuró él, cerrando los ojos.-yo cuidare de ti-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata abrió los ojos y en cuanto lo hizo el sonido de pasos y voces se oyó en esa sala. Ahora, lo recordaba. Había caído en fiebre y la habían traído a la enfermería. Se sonrojó. Tendría que agradecerle a Kai que la haya llevado en brazos. Se incorporó en la cama y se sorprendió al ver a su lado, Naruto. Sentado en una silla y apoyado sobre la cama, dormido y agarrando su mano. Sonrió y con la otra mano acarició su cabello.

-Arigatou-susurró ella. Miró al frente y dejó de sonreír, ahora haciendo un puchero. Con las cosas tan dulces que hacia Naruto, como podía pensar en quedarse solo como amigos? Naruto lo estaba complicando todo.

-Baaka-susurró e intentó soltarse la mano, pero este la tenía sujeta con fuerza. Hinata negó, sonrojada. Así que se sentó en la cama y con la otra mano se quitó el parche frío. La fiebre ya había pasado y ahora se encontraba mucho mejor.

-Hinata-chan!-y la puerta se abrió. Hinata sonrió al ver a sus tres amigas.

-Hina-chan! no sabes cuánto…-pero Hinata les indicó que no gritaran y señaló a Naruto a su lado.

-Este baka, sabíamos que estaba contigo.-dijo Tenten sonriendo.

-Lleva aquí todo el rato?-preguntó Temari, sorprendida. Hinata se encogió de hombros, sin saber que responder, ya que ella había estado durmiendo.-Ya se han acabado las clases-

-Nani! Ya es tan tarde?-exclamó sorprendida.

-Llevas durmiendo todo el día-respondió Tenten

-Todo el día? Entonces…-miró a Naruto. Las tres asintieron-se ha saltado…-

-Digamos que…ha hecho campana-respondió Tenten, guiñándole un ojo.

Hinata le miró y sonrió. Había estado todo el rato con ella. Las tres amigas se miraron entre ellas, sonriendo.

- A todo eso, como te encuentras?-preguntó Ino, acercándose por el otro lado de la cama.

-Llena de energía.-alzó su brazo-solo necesitaba un poco de reposo-

-Que bien, nos has pegado un susto de muerte, baka-y suspiró aliviada Temari, con la manos sobre su pecho.-

-Entonces estarás lista para esta noche, nee?-y le golpeó en el costado Ino.

-Esta noche?-

-Es viernes!-exclamaron Ino y Temari-toca karaoke!-

-Cierto!-exclamó ella-por supuesto que estoy lista!-

-Se puede saber porque gritáis tanto?-preguntó un Naruto medio dormido, frotándose sus ojos. Enfocó a las tres chicas y abrió al tope los ojos, recordando donde estaba-Hin-chan, cómo estás? -

-De maravilla- respondió ella-solo necesitaba descansar- Naruto suspiró aliviado y se sentó de nuevo-Arigatou-dijo ella captando la mirada azul del chico-te quedaste todo el día conmigo-le sonrió-arigatou- Naruto volteó el rostro, sonrojado.

-N-no fue nada-

-Ejem-llamó Tenten, sonriendo-entonces, te vemos esta noche?-

-Hai!-exclamó ella. Se quitó las mantas y salió de la cama de un salto. Se sentía como nueva.

-U-un momento.-se levantó Naruto-a donde..?-

-Nos vamos de karaoke. Vienes con nosotras?-preguntó Temari. Naruto hizo una mueca, no muy animado.

-Hinata va-murmuró Tenten a su lado. Y él, sonrojándose, aceptó.

-Bien. Pues invita a quien quieras!-exclamó Tenten-cuantos más seamos, mejor-

Naruto asintió.

-Bien, solo falta uno.-y una sonrisilla escapó de los labios de Ino.

-Quien….-preguntaron Hinata y Naruto, más cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, los dos quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Aquí estoy!-exclamó Hisagi, sonriendo-cuando nos vamos?-

* * *

**DEMONIOS NARUTO! PARA CUANDO TE DARAS CUENTA DE QUE ESA AMISTAD DE LA QUE TANTO PRESUMES CON HINATA VA MÁS ALLA DE ESO!**

**NO SOLO SE DA CUENTA, SINO QUE HASTA TENTEN SE HA DADO CUENTA. HINATA COMO SIEMPRE, LUCHA CONTRA SUS SENTIMIENTOS, PERO NARUTO HACE UNAS COSAS TAN MONAS XD**

**ADEMAS, HISAGI DE PROFESOR? JAJA ESA SI QUE ES BUENA. **

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO.**

**GRCIAS POR VUESTROS RR**

**JAN DI-CHAN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayo! aki estoy con un nuevo cap. ^_^ espero que os guste!**

* * *

-Hiiin-chan!-llamó Temari viéndola salir por la puerta y tirándose a sus brazos-Hiiin-chan! Estaba tan preocupada por ti! Como te sientes?-

-Temari…e-estoy bien. No ha sido nada.-

-Menos mal. Me preocupé tanto al ver que no volvías a la clase. Pensé que _éste_ ya te había hecho algo.-

-Oe! No he hecho nada!-exclamó molesto Naruto

Temari soltó a Hinata y se acercó a él.

-Porque habéis pasado una hora juntos desde que te la llevaste a la enfermería. Que habéis hecho?-

-Temari!-

-Que-que te piensas que soy! No soy ningún aprovechado!-le gritó Naruto

-Hum- sopló aire por la nariz Temari segura de que algo había pasado.

- A que viene ese hum!-

-Umm! Por fin es viernes.-dijo Hinata estirando sus brazos-Tengo ganas de dormir hasta bien tarde.-

-Jajaja. Tu y tu sueño Jajaja. Chicas, quedamos después del entreno para tomar algo?-preguntó Ino rodeando con sus brazos a Hinata y Tenten.

-Claro!.-respondió Tenten

-Me habrás incluido a mi también no? Ino-baka-preguntó Temari rudamente.

-A ti no hace falta que te lo diga. Siempre te auto invitas Fea.-

Y chispitas saltaron en los ojos de las dos. Tenten y Hinata rieron.

-Nosotros también podemos ir?.-preguntó Naruto refiriéndose a Sasuke y Sakura.

-Porque no? Cuantos más seamos, mejor!- respondió Tenten sonriendo.

-Y yo?-preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

-Hisagi-sensei?-se sorprendió Sakura. Hinata se tensó y evitó mirarle.

-Fuera del horario de clases soy solo Hisagi, Sakura.-sonrió-decidme, puedo apuntarme?-

-Tsk!-hizo Naruto molesto

-Naturalmente Hisagi!-dijeron a la vez Ino e Temari con corazones en sus ojos.

-Arigatou.-miró a Hinata-como te encuentras Hinata-chan?-

-Bi-bien…gracias.-tartamudeó sonrojada y aún sin mirarle.

-Genial. Pues vamos- agarró la mano de Hinata y tiró de ella empezando a caminar y dejar a todos boquiabiertos

-Hi-Hisagi! A donde…-

-Te acompaño al tu campo de entrenamiento. Ahí te esperare hasta que termines y podamos divertidos un rat…-

-Suéltela!-intervino Naruto agarrando la otra mano de Hinata, haciendo que ésta chocara contra su pecho y que Hisagi sonriera.

-Bueno, bueno. No vayamos a discutir ahora…rubito.-

-Y no me llame rubito! Tengo un nombre!-

-Hai, hai.-y acarició su cabeza.-buen chico Uzumaki-kun-

Éste apartó la mano de un manotazo y tiró de Hinata que aún no le había soltado la mano para empezar a caminar.

-Naruto!-

-Y a este que le pasa?-preguntó Sakura extrañada por el comportamiento de su amigo

-Quizás éste enamorado-respondió Hisagi sonriendo a la nada bajo la atenta mirada de Tenten.

-Enamorado? Él?-se sorprendió Sakura.

Sasuke observó como Naruto tiraba de Hinata mientras ésta se quejaba.

-Matta ne.-se despidió Hisagi adelantándolos.

-Que sensei más raro.-murmuró Sakura mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Raro no…listo…muy listo-murmuró Tenten

-Tenten vamos!-llamó Ino

-Haiii!-

...

-Porque?-preguntó Hinata a Hisagi mientras caminaban hacia el lugar donde habían quedado.

-Porque que?-

-Porque vienes con nosotros?-

-Me invitaron.-

-Eso no es cierto. Tu te invitaste! Oh! no se como aguanto…-

-Te molesta?-

-No! N…bueno un poco…-dijo avergonzada-pero…es que no sé que te traes con Naruto! Porque siempre andáis peleando? Porque siempre haces que se moleste?-

-Yo no lo molesto. Él se enfada solo con verme.-

-Algo debiste hacerle porque Naruto no se enfada sin más.-

-Hacerle consciente de algo.-respondió sonriendo entre dientes-supongo…-

Hinata le miró desconcertada. Hacerle consciente de algo?

-En todo caso. No quiero que te pelees más con él.-dijo quitándole importancia a lo dicho por él.-Naruto es mi amigo y no quiero que le hagas daño-

-Naruto por aquí, Naruto por allá. Es que no sabes hablar de otra cosa delante de tu amigo de la infancia?-expresó haciéndose el enfadado. Hinata se avergonzó.

-Yo-Yo… no lo hago a propósito…es que…-

-Jajajajaja. Esa es mi Hinata de siempre!-y de repente la levantó en sus brazos, cargándola como a una princesa.

-Hi-Hisagi que haces!-

-Llegamos tarde. Agárrate fuerte.- Y dando un salto bien alto empezó a saltar árbol por árbol.

-Kyahhhh!-

0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c00c0c0c

-Si que tardan Hisagi y Hinata.-murmuró Tenten preocupada mirando el camino por donde tendrían que pasar-

-Como tarden más nos vamos sin ellos!-exclamó Ino enfadada

-Y es muy raro, porque Naruto incluso llegó temprano.-dijo Temari señalando al rubio

-Eh! No empieces Temari!-exclamó el rubio molesto, tanto por el comentario por como tardaba su amiga.

-Quizás el entrenamiento se les alargó más de lo previsto-intervino Sakura a la conversación.

-O quizás el sensei le esté haciendo cosas pervertidas.-soltó Sasuke despreocupadamente.

-Urusei Baka! –gritó Naruto sonrojado y molesto aunque preocupado-tu crees?-

-Y-y… y si Hinata esta ahora…-murmuró Ino ruborizada como sus amigas y Sakura e Naruto , que a la vez se imaginaban una imagen como que Hinata estaba atada con la ropa media rota mostrando sostén y braguitas y con Hisagi riendo al fondo.

-Eres mía Hinata-chan. JAJAJA-imitó Tenten la voz de Hisagi

-No! Hisagi-kun… no-no podemos hacer esto!-imitó Ino a Hinata-Yo…no…-

-No te preocupes preciosa, lo vas a pasar muy bien.-repitió Tente de nuevo con voz de hisagi

-Oh! Hisagi-kun Haré lo que me digas! Lo que me pidas! Soy toda tuya!-

-Prepárate para una sesión muy intensa mi pequeña y delicada flor.-volvió Tenten

-Basta!-gritó Naruto mientras agitaba los brazos para borrar esa imagen-pero-pero están locas o que!-

-ejem, lo están y mucho…-susurró Sakura también avergonzada por haber imaginado tal cosa

-Jajajaja. Es divertido. Jajajaja!-reían las chicas.

-No. No lo es!-gritaba molesto el rubio.

-Ahí vienen.-Dijo Sasuke haciendo que todos miraran el camino, pero no aparecía nada.

-Teme, estas seguro de que vien….-

Desde una casa muy alta, en el tejado se vio una sombra que se tiraba desde éste y que a la vez cuanto más bajaban más se oía un grito.

-Kyah!-

Hisagi apareció en el suelo con Hinata en sus brazos y agarrada a su cuello con fuerza.

-Llegamos princesa.-le susurró al oído. La chica abrió los ojos segura de que ya estaban tocando tierra cuando vio las caras de sus amigos. Su cara se enrojeció y se bajó de los brazos de su amigo, para después propinarle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Jamás. Me oyes. Jamás vuelvas a tirarte de esa forma! Y mucho menos conmigo en brazos! Baka!-

-Pero te divertiste a que…au!-le volvió a golpear-esta bien, ya callo.-

-Más te vale.-

-Hi-Hinata?-se atrevió a llamar Tenten

-Wau! Menuda entrada Hin-chan!-exclamó Temari sorprendida-parecía hecha de un manga!-

-Temari…vamos-agarró los brazos de sus amigas y empezó a caminar.

-Konban wa !-saludó Hisagi

-Konnichi wa Hisagi-san-saludó Sakura

-Llegamos un poco tarde, lo sentimos. Es que no pensé que el entrenamiento de Hina durara tanto.-

-Normal. Se acercan los exámenes y tenemos que estar bien preparados.-respondió al pelirosa

-Así es. Pero no hablemos de clases. Ahora vamos a divertirnos un poco.-

-hai hai!-y empezaron a adelantarse.

-Le dije que no la tocara.-dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Hisagi. Éste se giró y sonrió.

-Jajaja. Otra vez? Ya te lo dije, la tocaré cuando quiera y como queira…-acarició su cabeza-rubito-

Naruto la apartó de un manotazo.

-No soy ningún niño. Y tenga cuidado con lo que hace. Recuerde, ella es mía.-y sin más que decir pasó por su lado chocando con él y se junto con Sakura y Sasuke.

-Uf! Lo que me esta costando. De verdad es tan tonto?-se preguntó Hisagi. Negó con la cabeza y los siguió.

0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0

_En el Karaoke…._

Temari y Tenten estaban al frente cantando una canción agarradas por los hombros, Sakura y Ino hablaban muy animadamente, Naruto y Sasuke estaban al otro lado del sofá sin decir palabra alguna con los vasos de sus manos y Hinata y Hisagi también hablaban muy animados. Y como no, llevaban ahí más de dos horas, y no había nadie que se hubiera librado de cantar ni de beber.

-Ne…Ino-chuan…tu aún no tienes novio cierto? Jaja sabes porque? po-porque eres una…muy poco femenina-dijo Sakura

-Como...te atreves…-

-Pero eh! Siempre serás una muy buena enemiga-interrumpió de nuevo Sakura pasando el brazo por sus hombros- y te quiero por eso…-El alcohol ya se les había subido un poquito

-Yo también te quiero Sakura-baka. Brindamos?-Cogió dos copas para las dos y se la bebieron de un trago. Luego empezaron a reír.

-Hi-hisagi…-llamó Hinata a su compañero del lado-yo...también te quiero. Mucho.-dijo afirmándolo con la cabeza. Ella también sentía los efectos del alcohol.

-Jajaja. Me alegra saberlo pequeña. Pero...creo que deberías dejar de beber. No te sienta nada bien.- le quitó el vaso de la mano pero ella frunció el ceño y lo volvió a coger.

-Si estas intentando decir que estoy borracha… no es cierto! Solo estoy…un poco mareada.-y dio un largo trago.- y tengo sueño…-murmuró

-Volvemos ya? Mejor volvemos-aseguró al verla tambalearse incluso sentada en el sofá.

-No, no, no! Vamos a brindar!-y se echó otro trago al vaso. Junto Sakura, Tenten, Ino y Temari que también se unieron.-Kampai!-

-Te ocurre algo dobe?-preguntó Sasuke al ver a su compañero rubio mirar hacia la nada, aunque también con un par de copas encima.

-Me fastidia.- respondió este echando una copa más y otra a sasuke.-me fastidia que él la conozca más que yo.- y miró a Hisagi que brindaba con las demás.

-Tsk! Se cree que porque fueron amigos de la infancia lo sabe todo de ella, pero no…no es así. Yo sé muchas más cosas que él, _yo_ la conozco a la perfección.-dio un trago-es mi amiga después de todo. Él se fue y ahora ella solo me tiene a mí.-

Sasuke escuchaba con atención.

-Y no me la va a quitar. Es mía y solo mía.-

-Ne… Tenten…-llamó Hinata agarrándola por la cara-bésame-dijo seriamente.

-Jajajja. Hinata que dices!-empezó a reírse Ino mientras que Naruto, Sasuke e Hisagi se quedaban sorprendidos.

-Tienes miedo?-preguntó Hinata a Tenten con provocación

-quieres que te bese no?-le respondió Tenten con provocación.- A mi me gustaría también….probar…-

Todos se sonrojaron.

-Jo. Y a mi.-sollozó Temari-

-Vamos Hinata…hazlo.-le provocó Tenten-O ahora tienes tu miedo?-

-Tsk! Luego no vayas a pedirme que te de otro.-respondió ella con orgullo. Tenten sonrió y poco a poco fue acercando su cara a la de ella. Las dos se miraban los labios y los demás esperaban impacientes que eso pasara. Pero, en el último momento Hisagi agarró a Hinata por detrás del cuello de su camisa y la sentó de nuevo. Las caras que pusieron todo eran de decepción.

-No empieces con eso Hinata.-le reprimió mientras ella se echaba a reír.

-UUhh! Hisagi-san porque lo hizo? Queríamos verlo!-exclamó frustrada Sakura

-Hai Hai-asintieron todos

-Es cierto. Porque la apartó? Jajajjaa-preguntó Tenten riendo con Hinata

-A Hisagi no le gusta ver como se besan dos chicas Jajaja-comentó Hinata

El sensei sopló y pasó su mano por su pelo.

-Cuando Hinata bebe mucho va por ahí dando besos a quien se cruce por su camino. Da igual que sean hombres o mujeres.-

-Oe! Eso no es cierto! Hi-Hi-sagi claro que no!-exclamó ella enfadada poniéndose de pie en el sofá con algo de dificultad, para llegar a la altura del profe.-Jaja. Lo que-que pasa es que…eshtas celoso porque no he querido besarte a ti. Eso pasa-

-Eso es cierto shensei?-preguntó Ino sorprendida

-Si princesa si, estoy celoso…dios! No se como aguanto…-exclamó cansado.

-Pues te beso y ya esta, así ya no estarás celoso-y para sorpresa de él, Hinata agarró su cara y se fue acercando a él, pero Naruto, llegando hacia ella, tiró de su mano y la giró haciendo que él y ella cayeran sobre el sofá y que sus labios acabaran pegados.

El silencio y la cara de sorpresa de todos pasaron desapercibidos en cuanto Naruto y Hinata se besaron. Estuvieron así, los dos, durante unos segundos en los que uno se veía en los ojos del otro con bastante sorpresa. Hasta que finalmente fue Naruto quien empujó a Hinata, sonrojadísimo. Había sido eso pura casualidad?

Hinata lo miró también muy sonrojada, aparte de lo que ya estaba de la bebida, y también sorprendida. Había besado a Naruto.

-Eso si que ha sido suerte…-murmuró Temari sorprendida

-Suerte dices? Casualidad diría yo…-respondió Sakura mirando aún a la pareja.

Tenten, Ino y Temari sonrieron al rato. Al igual que Hisagi.

-Tu…tu...-tartamudeo Hinata nerviosa mirando a Naruto y tapándose la boca

De repente sintió un vuelco en su estomago. Miró a Hisagi, preocupada.

-H-hisagi…cr-creo que…-

Hisagi se arrodillo, acariciando su cabeza.

-Que ocurre Princ….-pero no hizo faltar preguntar que ocurría porque lo que ocurrió le respondió. Hinata había vomitado en su camisa. El puso cara de asco y miró a otro lado para intentar calmarse.

Hinata aún se sujetaba a sus hombros con fuerza.

-Voy a limpiar esto.-dicho esto se quitó la camisa, mostrando en ellos una perfecta y musculosa espalda con unos brazos con músculos y unos abdominales en su barriga. Todas babearon con la escena mientras Hinata se tumbaba en el sofá y se dormía.

-La madre que…-balbuceó Ino sonrojadísima recordando el cuerpo del chico.

-Vaya con el shensei…-balbuceó Sakura

-Oi! No miréis! Eso es mío.-dijo Temari molesta

-Tuyo! Ja, ya te gustaría a ti- respondió Ino

-Chicas! Eso es mío. Yo lo vi primero Jajajajja-comentó Hinata haciéndose la molesta.-Oh! eshtoy…cansada.- y bostezó.

- Ei, Naruto-kun, estas bien?-preguntó Tenten sentándose a su lado. El rubio la miró, sonrojado.

-De verdad que acaba de pasar esto?-le preguntó avergonzado

-Jajajaj. Si y todos lo hemos visto. Jjajaja. Que suerte tienes Naruto.-Palmeó su espalda y volvió con Hinata.

-Definitivamente, lo tuyo es suerte dobe.-dijo Sasuke y para sorpresa de Naruto, sonriendo de lado.

Hisagi entró de nuevo, con la camisa puesta y la parte esa donde había dejado Hinata su vómito, mojada.

-Nosotros no vamos. Creo que Hinata ya ha tenido bastante fiesta por hoy.-

-Y nosotros. Estamos muertas.-Dijo Tenten tirándose al sofá-

-Y afónicas!-gritó Temari.

-Bien pues. Vamos.-se agachó para coger en brazos a Hinata, que se había dormido, pero Naruto se le adelantó y la cargó en su espalda.

-Yo la llevaré hasta su casa.-dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-Lo que tú digas rubito. -respondió Hisagi siguiendo al rubio, que andaba ocultando su sonrojo bajo su flequillo.- Matta ne.-

-Chicas… hay una pregunta que me carcome la cabeza día y noche. A Naruto le gusta Hinata, no?, digo...si,…en el sentido que se ha enamorado de el..-preguntó Sakura tras un largo silencio

-Nosotras creemos que si.- respondió Ino con la botella en la mamo.-pero ahí cada uno…que opine lo que quiera.-

-Aunque esto lo confirma todo.-intervino Temari apoyada sobre Ino

-Se le nota demasiado.-intervino Sasuke saliendo del local con las chicas.

-Así es. Uzumaki Naruto, el chico más popular y rebelde del instituto esta completamente enamorado de su mejor amiga Hinata.-completó Tenten feliz.-Suena bien no? Hinata y Naruto, Naruto y Hinata Jeje-

-Sonara muy bien y todo lo que quieras pero…él se ha dado cuenta?-preguntó Sakura dejando a todos sus compañeros callados y con una gota en la cabeza.

-Oh! No es posible! Que tonto es!-exclamó Ino enfadada

-Yo creo que…que si, vamos, él…debe haberse dando cuenta…de eso?-preguntó indecisa Tenten

-Tu crees?-preguntaron todos a las vez con ironía.

-Aishh! Pobre Hinata.-dijo Temari-Lo va a pasar muy mal-

Y todos asintieron.

-Anda, vamonos porque no sirve de nada quedarse a pensar en algo tan…tonto.-insistió Temari.

Y así todas se despidieron cogiendo su propio camino.

-Tenten crees que Hinata se acuerde de algo mañana?-preguntó Ino mientras marchaban juntas del brazo.

-No lo sé. Esperemos que si. Porque si no...-

-Se lo recordaremos nosotras. Con pelos y señales jajajajaj.-

0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C...

Mientras Hinata era cargada por Naruto, sobre su espalda, durmiendo profundamente, Naruto y Hisagi caminaban bajo la noche sin dirigirse palabra alguna.

-Ha sido una noche divertida, verdad?-preguntó Hisagi mirando las estrellas con una gran sonrisa. Al no recibir respuesta, continuó-Tenemos que volver a repetirla pero en otro lado. No sé, tal vez….un día de camping o…ir a la piscina o a la playa. Eso es! A la playa! Conozco una que casi siempre esta desierta! Será muy divertido también! No te parece? No te gustaría ir?-

Pero Naruto siguió sin responder y Hisagi le miró con cara de aburrido.

-No eres muy hablador…-suspiró y pasó sus brazos tras su cabeza.-no sé como Hinata pudo ver en ti algo.-

Naruto lo miró con fiereza y Hisagi empezó a reír.

-Jajajajajaja. Demonios chico! En cuanto pronuncio algo de Hinata ya tengo toda tu atención. Jajaja….-cogió aire-…aunque esa atención prefiero no recibirla. Parece que me vayas a matar. Relájate hombre! Que no voy a hacer nada! –Miró de nuevo al frente-creo que ya hemos avanzado algo. Ahora me toca aflojar un poco.-murmuró

Naruto le miró ahora desconcertado. _Este tío esta loco_. Pensó

-Ya no quiero beber más…-murmuró Hinata dormida-no estoy…borracha… Temari…no quiero…-

Hisagi y Naruto sonrieron.

-Bésame a ver si te atreves.-volvió a susurrar dejando a Naruto sonrojado y a un Hisagi sonriente.

-Tal vez…Hinata no se acuerde de nada.-

-No creo que quiera acordarse de que cogió una buena cogorza y que luego le vomitó encima.-bromeó Naruto

-Yo me refiero a vuestro beso. Aunque no sé si ha eso se le puede llamar beso…-

-Hm! Cállese!-exclamó Naruto sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido.

-Jajaja. Eres un mocoso aún.-

-No! no lo soy!-gritó encarándole bastante molesto-por-porque no se larga de una vez y nos deja en paz a Hinata y a mi!-

-Eso es lo que quieres verdad? Que me largue de aquí y poder quedarte con mi Hinata. Mmmm. No. Mejor me quedo.-

-Es verdaderamente molesto usted! Porque no se olvida de nosotros! Haga como si no existiéramos! Todo seria más fácil y entonces…todo volverá a ser como antes y yo…-

-Eso es lo que quieres, que todo vuelva a ser como antes?-preguntó él seriamente y deteniendo su paso. Naruto así lo hizo también, delante.

- Pu-pues cl-claro que-que si.-respondió Naruto nervioso-Cuan-cuando Hinata y yo éramos amigos y nos discutíamos por tonterías, cuando me venia a despertar, cuando no sentía vergüenza de estar conmigo, cuando reíamos junt…-

-Sabes que eso ahora es imposible.-interrumpió acercándose.

-Y porque es…-pero calló al ver tan cerca de Hisagi-que..?-

-Porque te has enamorado de ella.-respondió Hisagi mirándolo fijamente.

El corazón de Naruto dio un vuelco y se quedó mirando fijamente el suelo, desconcertado. Sus brazos se aflojaron y antes de que Hinata cayera al suelo, Hisagi la cogió en brazos.

-E-eso…no…no…-balbuceaba

-Si es cierto. Sino, porque siempre te enfadas cuando la toco, o cuando la beso? Si tan solo fuera una amiga le dejarías incluso que tuviera novio. No te importaría que otros chicos se le declaren y tampoco debería importarte…que fuese mía.-

Naruto lo miró sorprendido.

-Cl-claro que debe importarme! Ella es mi amiga! Mi hermana! Jamás dejaría que tu…-

-Bla bla bla. Te das cuenta Naruto.-interrumpió-Tu mismo te estas delatando. Mi amiga mi hermana….Todo eso son…excusas. Estas enamorado de ella! no quieres que nadie la toque ni que tenga novio! No crees que estas siendo un poco egoísta?-

-Es…eso es mentira! Yo nunca he dicho eso!-agarró su cabeza y removió sus cabellos, desesperado.-Nunca le he prohibido algo! Yo no he dicho…-

-No, no lo has dicho, pero lo has demostrado con tus actos!- Colocó mejor a Hinata en sus brazos y lo volvió a mirar-porque no la dejas libre, Naruto? Ella tiene tanto o el mismo derecho que tu de hacer lo que quiera con su vida. Si quiere tener un novio que lo tenga, pero tu no le puedes prohibir nada!-

Hisagi miraba como los puños del rubio se cerraban y apretaban con fuerza. Luego miró su cara. Estaba totalmente enfadado y tensado.

-En fin…si no tienes nada más que decir, me voy. Esta refrescando y Hinata puede resfriarse. –dicho esto, empezó a correr hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-Yo…enamorado?-se preguntó confundido. Rió.- que tontería…yo…de Hinata…si ella…es…-

_Te das cuenta Naruto.-interrumpió-Tu mismo te estas delatando. Mi amiga mi hermana….Todo eso son…excusas sin precedentes alguno. Estas enamorado de ella, no quieres que nadie la toque ni que tenga novio!-_

_-Eso es mentira! Yo nunca he dicho eso!-agarró su cabeza y removió sus cabellos, desesperado._

_-No, no lo has dicho, pero lo has demostrado con tus actos!-_

Y Naruto empezó a analizar todos los momentos en que alguien se declaraba a Hinata. En ellos, siempre se encontraba él presente y si no, golpeaba a aquellos que no quería que estuvieran con ella. Y recordó más y más y siempre era lo mismo. De verdad…de verdad que él ha sido capaz de…hacer todo eso? Ni siquiera de daba cuenta porque…

_-Porque te has enamorado de ella_

-Oh! Demonios! Diablos!-gritó al cielo totalmente confundido y exasperado. Se agachó al suelo y se agarró la cabeza.-Maldito profesor pervertido!-

C00c0c0c0c0c0c0c0

-Gomen Hinata-chan-murmuró Hisagi justo cuando dejaba a Hinata en su cama.-Creo que me pase un poco, pero es que…es muy tonto y si no se le dicen las cosas a la cara, no se dará cuenta nunca.- la arropó y apartó unos mechones de pelo de su cara.-Ya veremos que pasa a partir de ahora- se levantó y antes de salir de la habitación le echó una última mirada.-Ahora solo me quedas tu.- y con una última sonrisa cerró con suavidad.

-Que difícil es hacer de Cupido.- murmuró el mismo con alegría y yendo hacia su habitación.

* * *

**CONTINUARAAAAAA**

**SI CONTINUARA MAAADRE MIA! ESTO SE PONE MUY MUY INTERESANTE JOJOJOJOJO**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP. PORQUE LA COSA YA EMPIEZA A PONERSE "_MENOS NORMAL"_ REFIRIENDOME A LA AMISTAD ENTRE NARUTO Y HINATA. **

**SE QUE NO OS GUSTA MUCHO HISAGI, PERO TIENE UN PAPEL MUY IMPORTANTE EN LA HISTORIA YA QUE HACE VER A NARUTO LO TAN IMPORTANTE QUE ES HINATA PARA ÉL.  
**

**OS PIDO QUE TENGAIS PACIENCIA CON SU ROMANCE, PORQUE LAS COSAS EMPEZARAN POCO A POCO (O NO XD) YA VERÉ, A NOTARSE, PORQUE DE PASAR A AMIGOS A SER NOVIOS HAY QUE ANALIZAR BASTANTES COSAS. :p**

**TAMBIEN KIERO ADVERTIR DE ALGO, _SI NO OS GUSTA LA HISTORIA O EL CARACTER DE LOS PERSONAJES, POR FAVOR, NO LA LEAIS_ PORQUE NO TIENE SENTIDO QUE JUZGUEIS A LOS PERSONAJES POR COMO SON. SÉ QUE A VECES ME SALEN ALGO EGOISTAS O CELOSOS O MACHISTAS, O QUE POR EJEMPLO HINATA SE PAREZCA MUCHO A SAKURA, PERO ES EL CARACTER QUE HE DECIDIDO PONERLES. POR ESO, ME GUSTARIA QUE NO LOS INSULTARAIS "A LO BESTIA" XD YA QUE PARECE QUE NO OS GUSTA COMO VA TIRANDO EL FIC.  
**

**NO QUIERO QUE CON ESTO OS ENFADEIS, ONEGAI, SOLO OS DOY MI OPINION XQ A MI ME ENCANTA VER LA VUESTRA. ME GUSTA MUCHO LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJAIS :p Y OS DOY MIL GRACIAS POR ELLOS. ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR Y SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO :p**

**POR CIERTO, ESTA HISTORIA ME ESTA SALIENDO TOTALMENTE IMPROVISADA, NO LA TENIA ESCRITA NI NADA JAJAJA.**

**EN FIN...NO VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**SAYONARA!**


	7. Chapter 7

Pasado el fin de semana, llegaron las clases de nuevo….

-Naruutoo!-gritó Hinata picando a su puerta.-Narutín!-rió para sus adrentos.

(Efectivamente podemos deducir que Hinata no sé acuerda)

-Naruto despierta! Llegaremos tarde otra vez! Naruto!-

El rubio abrió la puerta medio dormido. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendido.

-Hi-Hinata-

-Menos mal!-exclamó ella entrando en su apartamento.-Dios! Que sucio esta esto! Tú y la limpieza no sois muy amigos… puag!- exclamó al ver el conjunto de platos sucios sobre el frega platos. Dejó la mochila sobre el sillón y se remangó.-Bien tu…dúchate, yo intentaré arreglar un poco….esto.-

-Hinata no-no hace falta que…-

-Que no hace falta! Naruto, esto parece el basurero!-cogió dos potes de ramen que habían tirados al suelo- No sabias que fueras tan…poco limpio. Si es que se puede decir así. Uff!-

-Hinata de verdad no hace falta que limpies. Yo…ya lo limpiare.-dijo él no muy convencido

-Lo limpiaras?.-preguntó con ironía- venga Naruto, ya nos conocemos, eres más vago que un oso panda, jamás limpiarías.-recogió todos los potes y los tiró a la basura. Luego en la cocina, empezó a fregar.

La cocina, al ser un apartamento no muy grande, estaba en el mismo salón, contra la pared. Su apartamento constaba de una habitación, un baño, un salón con un sofá y un sillón, éste mismo hacia también de comedor, donde una mesa cuadrada y medianita estaba rodeada por dos sillas.

-Hi-hinata no….-diablos! porque estaba tan nervioso! Nunca se había sentido así con la presencia de Hinata.

-_Te mola esa hembra, chaval. Por eso te pone tan nervioso.-habló su voz interior es decir, el señor __Kyūbi._

-Cállate estúpido Kyubi. Me recuerdas al baka de…de "mi" sensei-

_-Jajajaja. Estuvo buena la charla que te hizo. Te dejo bien shokeado. Ni siquiera yo había podido dejarte así. Me cae bien ese sensei tuyo. Me tendrás que dejar conocerlo un día de estos-_

-Cállate de una maldita vez!-gritó enfadado haciendo girar a Hinata-

-Que?-preguntó desconcertada y molesta-me has dicho que me calle?-

-No! No…a ti no! se lo he dicho… -intentó explicarse

_-Jajaja. Pelea de enamorados. Que bonito.-habló el Kyubi_

_-Cierra el pico!- volvió a gritar Naruto, Hinata estaba boquiabierta.-No! Hinata a ti no! es…es…-_

-Es…el Kyubi?-preguntó ella preocupada

-Tu…como….desde cuando sabes…-balbuceaba Naruto sorprendido.

-Bueno…es que…sin querer…-se hueso a jugar con sus dedos, sonrojada-escuché una conversación que tuviste con Tsunade y…me enteré de que…dentro de ti se encerró al legendario Kyubi…-se mordió el labio-pe-pero fue sin querer, de veras!-

-Como…como pudiste escuchar! Hinata eso es…eso son cosas privadas!-le gritó enfadado

-Lo-lo sé, demo… estaba preocupada por ti y…te vi entrar al despachó de Tsunade y me entró la curiosidad…gomen Naruto-se inclinó a modo de disculpa

-Hinata! porque…Te dije que ser tan curiosa podría traerte problemas.-

_-_Demo Naruto, somos amigos! Debiste contarme eso.-ahora ella estaba enfadada

-No te hacia ninguna falta saberlo. Eso es solo problema mío. No…no quiero que nadie se entere de esto!-

-Y te crees que iría por ahí contando que tienes al Kyubi dentro de ti!-

-No! demo….-se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado- no quiero meterte en problemas, por culpa de él.-

_-Eh! Como que en problemas por mi culpa!-exclamó el Kyubi molesto_

-Naruto…-Hinata ahuecó sus manos sobre su rostro-somos amigos y tus problemas también son los míos. Cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo!-

_-Jajajjaja. Esto si que es interesante.-intervino Kyubi cambiando radicalmente de actitud_

Naruto lo ignoró y agarró sus manos entre las suyas y sonrió.

-Tienes razón, como siempre.-

Hinata sonrió y los dos juntaron sus frentes.

-No sobrevivirías ni un día sin mi baka.-bromeó Hinata. Los dos se quedaron así un rato, viéndose en los ojos del otro.

_-Hazlo. Lo estas deseando-habló el Kyubi_

Sus labios fueron acercándose.

_-Vamos Naruto. Hazlo.-insistió el Demonio._

Hinata presentía lo que iba a pasar, pero no quería apartarse, por una vez en su vida quería probar los labios de Naruto, aunque solo fuera una vez. Sus brazos subieron hasta su cuello, acariciando con un dedo mientras subía, el pecho desnudo del rubio.

Naruto tragó saliva al sentir a Hinata acariciar su pecho. Estaba nervioso, pero sus brazos también empezaron a ascender mientras sus labios ya se rozaban.

_-Uno más no hará daño a nadie, Naruto- intervino el Kyubi haciendo que éste reaccionara y apartara a Hinata agarrándola por los brazos._

Hinata quedó desconcertada por el repentino movimiento del chico.

-Go-gomen Hinata…pero…no puedo.-le dijo sin mirarla mientras la soltaba

Hinata, no sabiendo donde mirar ni que hacer, se quedó estática.

Eso te pasa por confiar. Estúpida. Pensó ella mientras sentía que pronto lloraría.

-Na-naruto no…no…pasa nada….no tienes por que discul…-

-Onegai…ves adelantando, yo te alcanzo al rato.-

Hinata no lo dudo ni un segundo, y agarrando su maleta, sali_ó disparada del apartamento. Naruto se apoyó en la pared y resbaló hasta quedar sentado. _

_-Eso ha sido verdaderamente estúpido.-habló el Kyubi_

Naruto no respondió.

_-Se nota que aún no tienes experiencia con las hembras. Si hubiera sido yo, ahora mismo estaríamos revolcándonos en esa cosa que llamas cama.- _

-Ni pienses que te hubiera dejado tocarla.-respondió Naruto sonriendo de lado con melancolía.

_-Ja. Te recuerdo que todo lo que ves, tocas, sientes o piensas yo también lo hago. Así que me hubiera sido imposible no gozar de tal placer.-_

-Cállate de una vez, maldito pervertido.-

_-Oh! vamos Narutín, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta? A esa hembra le gustas!-_

-Deja de decir estupideces y vete a dormir, que es lo único bueno que saber hacer.-respondió Naruto levantándose y preparándose para duchar.

_-Si me dejaras salir de vez en cuando, haría más cosas que dormir.-_

-Y dejar que hagas con mi cuerpo lo que te de la gana! Ni en tus sueños.-

_-Si no fuera por ese maldito sello hace tiempo que hubiera salido, y ni en tus sueños imaginarias lo que haría.-_

-Porque no callas y duermes de una vez?-preguntó Naruto algo cansado

_-Tsk! Como si tú me pudieras ordenar, mocoso.- _

Y la voz dejó de oírse pero Naruto siguió pensando. Se acercó al espejo y se miró.

-Que le gusto? Menuda tontería.-y quitándose sus pantalones se metió en la ducha.

_0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c_

_No…no puede ser…he estado a punto de besar a Naruto__. Pensó sorprendida y toda roja._

-Pero en que estaba pensado! Kyah!-gritó al cielo enfadada.-Baka, Baka, baka!-

Recuperó aire y reanudó su paso. Estaba más que claro que Naruto no quería besarla.

-Y yo como una…tonta desesperada obligándole a hacerlo.-murmuró-ahora si no que no podré mirarle a la cara…-se enfadó de nuevo con ella mismo-baka baka! Soy una completa idiota!-volvió a gritar.-una idiota! Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota…i-idio…-se tragó el llanto que amenazaba con salir. Pero sus lágrimas la traicionaron y llenaron sus ojos.

-No…no es justo…-se tapó los ojos con su brazo.-no-no...quiero…llorar…-dijo entre jadeos.-no quiero….-

Y lloró en silencio, aguantándose las ganas de gritar y salir corriendo

Dio un largo suspiro antes de entrar a clase. Esperaba que por el día de hoy no le viera. Corrió la puerta, y sonriendo con falsedad, entró.

-Ohayo!-saludó Hinata

-Ohayo Hiiin-chan!-

-Ohayo chicas.-saludo Hinata llegando a su pupitre donde estaban sus amigas. Se sentó en él en silencio.

-Hoy no viene Naruto contigo?-preguntó Ino

-No. Él…no se despertó y me adelante.-escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo

-Este chico siempre llegara tarde! No sé como pretende convertirse en Hokage jajaja.-comentó Temari.

-Es cierto jajajaja.-rió Ino

-Hinata…-llamó Tenten

Ella levantó la mirada y Tenten se sorprendió.

-Hinata…que te ha pasado?-preguntó preocupada agarrando su cara y mirando su ojos.

La peliazul apartó su mano con suavidad y sonrió.

-Nada Tenten.-

-Nada cuando tienes los ojos rojos!-preguntó interviniendo Ino que también la miraba fijamente

-Es que….no pude dormir bien esta noche y…-

-A nosotras no puedes mentirnos Hinata. Que te ha pasado?-preguntó Ino

-A sido Naruto otra vez a que si? Uii! Cuando lo vea se va a enterar…-dijo Temari haciendo crujir sus dedos.

-Chicas no! No ha pasado nada. Naruto no tiene la culpa.-

-Entonces a sido él no?-Tenten se enfadó- Lo mato.-se levantó pero Hinata la agarró de la camisa.

-Chicas, onegai. Naruto no ha hecho nada….onegai.-las miró a todas y ellas aflojaron su enfado.

-Esta bien. Pero luego nos cuentas que ha pasado.-dijo Ino yendo hacia su asiento. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abría y entraba Naruto a prisa. Hinata rápidamente bajó la cabeza, sonrojada y Naruto, desviando la vista fue hacia su pupitre, pero un pie en medio le hizo caer al suelo.

-Gomen Naruto. Pensé que lo habías visto.-dijo Temari sentada en su asiento y con la pierna a un lado.

La clase miró a Naruto al suelo y algunos rieron en silencio.

-Te has hecho daño Narutin?-preguntó Ino con sorna

-Temari a que ha venido eso?-preguntó furioso el chico

-No te vi.-respondió ella sonriendo con malicia.-cierto Ino?-le preguntó a su compañera del al lado

-Muy cierto.-respondió la rubia sonriendo también.-

-Tsk! Todas igual de locas…Auch!-se quejó al recibir un golpe en su cabeza.-Y eso porque!-

-Por hablar mal de nosotras y…porque te lo mereces!-Temari le sacó la lengua y volteó a mirar al frente.

Naruto se sentó tras ella, al lado de Sasuke, molesto.

-Que les pasa? Están de mal humor o que?-se preguntó.-Nunca las entenderé-

-Ni tu ni nadie dobe.-dijo Sasuke a su lado, indiferentemente

-Hm!-sacó sus cosas y miró de nuevo donde estaba Hinata.

_Seguramente esta enfadada…ni siquiera me ha mirado cuando he entrado. Quizá…deba disculparme más tarde. Lo que hice antes debió molestarle y mucho. Pensó. El sensei entró en clase y empezó a pasar lista._

_Pero si realmente le molestó, porque no se apartó? O simplemente porque no me pegó?..Quizá y realmente le gusto como dice el Kyubi demo…bah! .eso es imposible! Hinata nunca se fijaría en mi de esa forma, ella es muy educada y seguro que no se a apartado por miedo a que me enfade._

-Uzumaki, Naruto?-llamó el sensei

_Si, seguro fue por eso, Hinata es muy buena y nunca querría hacerme daño, aunque cuando pega y cuando grita es una bestia. Pero en el fondo es una chica sensible y romántica como todas, aparte de ser muy guapa tener un cuerpo de infarto. Lo sé por los bikinis que se ponía en verano cuando íbamos a la playa._

-Uzumaki Naruto?-

_La verdad es que esos bikinis le quedaban genial pero no me gustaban mucho, ya que sino eran demasiado pequeños de una parte eran muy provocadores por otra. Pero daba igual los que llevara, porque como siempre iba conmigo ningún pervertido se le acercaba. No me llego a imaginar que hubiera pasado si hubiera ido sola. Se la habrían comido! O peor aún, podría haber sido secuestrada por tipos como su amigo "Hisagi" _

-Uzumaki-san?-preguntó de nuevo el sensei

-Naruto…-llamó Sakura tras él

_La verdad, es que fue uno de los mejores veranos que he pasado con Hinata de todos lo que he pasado con ella desde que es mi amiga. Aunque ahora, no sé que ocurre conmigo ni con ella. Porque nos peleamos tanto? Todo esto debe ser culpa del maldito Hisagi. Desde que llegó no ha hecho más que causarme problemas, por su culpa Hinata ya no me cuenta nada, cuando antes nos lo contábamos su culpa, Hinata a cambiado tanto._

-Esta aquí Uzumaki-san?-

-Oe! Dobe…-

-Naruto-

_Si el maldito bastardo no le hubiera besado en mis propias narices, si no la hubiera cogido en brazos cuando cayó y hubiera sido yo, si no fueran amigos, yo…yo no sentiría esta rabia que ciento cada vez que la veo junto a él sonriendo como una boba._

-Uzumaki.-san?-llamó el sensei en frente suyo

La clase miraba a Naruto esperando alguna reacción por su parte.

_Todo es por su culpa. Lo odio. Lo odio con todas mi fuerzas. Cerró sus puños. Lo odio. Y no voy a permitir que se quede con su sonrisa. Hinata solo ha de mirarme a mí. Solo a mi…_

-Uzumaki-san?-gritó el sensei dando un golpe en la mesa

-Que!-gritó Naruto levantándose y golpeándole en toda la cara. Luego miró a su alrededor y a su sensei. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que hasta lo había golpeando.

-Go-go-gomen sensei! No quería golpearle! Se lo juro!-

-A dirección Uzumaki-san-murmuró furioso

-Pe-pero…yo no quería….Gomen!-

-Fuera!-le gritó

-Haaaii!.-Y naruto salió disparado

Toda la clase rió mientras que Hinata únicamente negaba con su cabeza.

0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C

_En el descanso en la terraza del instituto…_

-Naniii!-exclamaron las tres amigas sorprendidas y escandalizadas.

-Que os habéis besado?-preguntó sin creer aún Tenten

-No! ni si quiera llegamos a eso. Solo, rozamos nuestros labios.-explicó Hinata sonrojada.

-Demo, demo….otra vez?-preguntó a Tenten y Temari, Ino.-A ver Hinata, como llegasteis a ese…bueno…como es que acabasteis así?-

-Naruto…y yo….discutimos de nuevo…pero luego nos reconciliamos y…nos acercamos los dos y…ya sabéis…-

-Increíble.-murmuró Temari incrédula-Hin-chan, eso que nos dices…es…increíble-

-Y si pasó eso, porque estas tan triste? No te gustaba Naruto? Por fin…bueno, le has vuelto a besar, porque estas así?-

Hinata escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo.

-Me apartó…-susurró-Naruto, antes de que nos besáramos….me apartó.-

-Que quieres decir con que te apartó?-preguntó Tenten preocupada.

-Me dijo…que no podía…por eso me apartó. Él no quería que nos besáramos.-

-Hinata…-las tres ninjas se miraron preocupadas y se sentaron a su alrededor. Tenten delante e Ino y Temari a sus lados

-No quería besarme…pero yo…tenía tantas ganas que…no me aparté... y pensé que él tampoco lo iba a hacer, estábamos tan cerca, nuestros labios se rozaban, tan solo quedaba muy poco para que …juntáramos nuestros labios, demo…en el último momento….-

-Hinata…tranquila. No es tu culpa.-habló con dulzura Tenten agarrando entre sus manos las suyas

-Claro que lo es. Si no me hubiera acercado a él, si me hubiera apartado a-antes de que me apartará…todo esto…-sorbió su nariz.-…tal vez…-

-Hina-chan….-

-Oe, Hinata-chan…no llores. Naruto…es muy tonto y a veces no sabe lo que hace.-acarició Ino su cabeza.

-Quizá estaba muy nervioso y por eso te apartó.- dijo Temari abrazándola por los hombros.

Hinata negaba a todo.

-No. La culpa es mía. Y debería saberlo. Pero…me hice una pequeña ilusión al ver como se ponía cada vez que me acercaba a Hisagi. Pensé…que estaba celoso, pero eso no era cierto.-apretó las manos con las de Tenten- Solo…solo no le gustaba que estuviera con Hisagi porque le caía mal, porque veía que solo se aprovechaba…de su pequeña hermana.-

-No Hinata, no es así. Naruto…-

-Me rindo.-dijo sorprendiendo a todas.-nunca voy a poder cambiar ese sentimiento de amistad que tiene hacia mi.-se limpió las lágrimas y les sonrió.-gracias a todas por animarme, pero me rindo.-

De repente sintió una bofetada que le hizo voltear la cara.

-Te-temari?-se sorprendió Hinata con su mano sobre la mejilla dolorida

-Eres idiota o que? Rendirte? Cuando aún no has hecho nada para conseguirlo! Hinata pensé que eras una chica decidida y valiente, pero creo que me hice una mala imagen de ti! Eres lo peor!.-

-Temari!-exclamó Ino molesta

-Dejadme! Hinata debe saber de una vez la verdad! Y sabes cual es? Yo también estaba enamorada de Naruto! Lo amaba con locura!-

Hinata se levantó frente a ella, sorprendida

-Si! no me mires así, Yo también estuve enamorada de él! pero sabes que pasó? Resulta que _tu_ te cruzaste en su camino. Una chica débil y hermosa que necesitaba la protección de alguien. Y ese alguien tuvo que ser precisamente la persona que más quería, mi mejor amigo! Y tu me lo arrebataste! Acaso….acaso sabes cuan doloroso es que tu mejor amigo y amor de la infancia te vaya abandonando y olvidando de ti poco a poco? Que únicamente quiera estar con esa chica? Que solo hable de ella cuando esta conmigo! Acaso sabes cuando sufrí? No tienes ni idea de cuanto!-

-Go-gomen Temari…yo no sabia…-balbuceaba Hinata

-Claro que no lo sabias!-la agarró del cuello de la camisa-que hubieras hecho si te lo hubiera contado eh? Apartarte de él para que no intervinieras en una relación que se había ido gastando con el tiempo? Hinata, odio eso. Odio que tengan lastima de mí.-la soltó y ella se tambaleó- Además eso nunca habría funcionado…porque… en ese momento….Naruto ya te había elegido a ti-

-Na-nani?-

Tenten e Ino presenciaban la escena, preocupadas a que esto llegara a más

-Temari que-que dices…?-preguntó hinata con la mano en su pecho

-Digo que Naruto ya no podía apartarse de ti.- la miró- Tu eras y eres su felicidad

Hin-chan. Mira, desde muy pequeño él tuvo que criarse solo y sin padres. En la escuela nunca llegó a relacionarse por…por porque era…diferente. Los niños lo aislaban y le insultaban, pero él siempre sonreía, aunque para sus adentros estaba hecho polvo. Yo siempre lo observaba, pero me daba miedo a acercarme a él. Hasta que un día me salvó de unos niños malos. Él quedó destrozado pero sonrió de nuevo. En ese momento, decidí hacerme su amiga y no separarme nunca de él. Quería cuidarlo, protegerlo. Crecimos juntos y llegamos al instituto, pero en el momento en que te vio. Todo…todo se acabó para mí.- Temari volteó y miró al cielo-Yo…quería declararme a él sabes? Pero…decidí que lo mejor era rendirse. Me rendí, porque él te escogió a ti Hinata.-dijo girándose y observar a Hinata que lloraba a mares. Aunque en silencio, aguantándose.

Temari sonrió.

-Pero eso no me molesta para nada Hinata. Bueno…al principio si me molestó bastante, incluso creó que llegué a odiarte, pero todo cambió al conocerte.-dijo acercándose a ella.

Ino y Tenten también lloraban aunque disimuladamente.

-Fue al conocerte cuando supe que no eras mala. Que no querías quitarme a Naruto, sino que también necesitabas un amigo que no te rechazara por ser como eres. Y Naruto era la persona más indicada. Él siempre tuvo debilidad por los más débiles y al verte ahí, escondida, tímida, asustada del mundo y las personas, decidió que nunca te abandonaría. Que siempre te protegería. Naruto es así de impulsivo y no piensa bien las cosas. Por eso siempre se ven de otra forma. Pero…a todo eso…Hin-chan yo lo que quiero que sepas…es…que…estoy agradecida de que Naruto haya conocido a alguien que le hace feliz. Que te haya conocido a ti, ha hecho que sonría cada día. Y eso es algo que siempre te agradeceré…-ahora su voz se ahogaba

-Temari-chan…-balbuceó Hinata aún escondiendo su llanto bajo su brazo.-g-gomen…- sorbió su nariz

-Yo-yo me-me rendí po-porque…tu…er-eres mi amiga Hin-chan y creo…que...que…-le costaba hablar ya que ella estaba casi llorando-nun-nunca le harías daño. Por eso…no te rindas Hin-chan…tu…tu eres la más indicada para él.-

-Buuu…-lloraba Hinata apretando los dientes para no gritar

-No quiero que ten-tenga otra que-que no seas tu…-

Hinata la miró entre lágrimas y Temari también lloraba. Finalmente todas acabaron llorando. Los chicos del patio miraban al tejado, asustados de que podrían ser esos ruidos.

-A-arigatou…Temari-chan-exclamó Hinata al aire-no-no me rendiré…-

Y así continuaron hasta que empezaron las clases.

Los chicos de su clase se apartaron de ellas con una gran gota en su cabeza.

-Chi-chicas...estan bien?-preguntó el sensei asustado al ver a sus cuatro alumnas casi muertas en sus asientos y con los ojos muy rojos.

-H-hhai…sensei.-respondió Tenten con poco aliento.

-Seguro?...Las veo algo…cansadas-

-No se preocupe sensei. Siga con su clase.-aseguró Ino.

Pero a la media hora de clase, las cuatro ya se habían dormido, incluso Hinata, que nunca lo hacia.

-Y a estas que les ha pasado?-preguntó Sakura también asustada de sus caras.

Naruto las observó confundido.

0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C

En la salida….

-Dios! Nos quedamos dormidas en clase! Que vergüenza.-exclamó Hinata avergonzada.

-No sabía que llorar cansara tanto.-dijo Temari estirando sus brazos.-no volvamos a repetirlo, onegai, ha sido horrible…-

Y así asintieron todas.

-Pero que les ha pasado? Porque habian llorado?-preguntó Sakura a su lado junto con Sasuke

-Nada interesante. Ne? Hin-chan?-preguntó Temari pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga a lo que Hinata sonrió.

-Hai-

-Sasuke! Sakura!-llamó Naruto por detrás. El grupo se giró.

-Yo…me tengo que ir. Llego tarde! Sayonara!- y desapareció formando una nube de polvo.

-Oe! Hinata-chan!-llamó Ino-mouu! Y ahora porque tanta prisa?-

-Esa era Hinata?-preguntó Naruto una vez con ellos.

-Así es. Parece que llegaba tarde.-respondió Tenten.

Empezaron a caminar.

-Que os ha pasado antes? Parecíais unas extraterrestres con esos ojos-pero un golpe lo dejó en el suelo tirado.

-Que poca sutileza tiene!-gruñó Temari con su puño aún cerrado.

-Así nunca conseguirás novia Naruto.-aconsejó Sakura

-No me hace ninguna falta tener novia.-dijo naruto molesto, tras ellos- Son todas unas posesivas y una pesadas que nunca saben lo que quieren.-Esta vez evitó otro golpe en la cabeza saltando a un muro.- no me vuelvas a pegar Temari!-

-Si no dijeras cosas tan inútiles como esas no te pegaría baka!-

-Es que es cierto. Es mejor ser hombre de muchas mujeres que tener solo a una.-

-Oh! Entonces preferirías antes a mil mujeres que a tu amiga Hinata?-preguntó con sorna Tenten.

-Hinata no tiene nada que ver con eso!-exclamó sonrojado-diablos!-

Todos se miraron con malicia.

-Dime una cosa dobe. Te gusta Hinata verdad?-preguntó Sasuke despreocupadamente mientras Naruto casi cae del muro.

-Nani! Por-porque….-

-Porque se nota.-respondió Sakura sin mirarle.

-Se nota?-preguntó Naruto confuso

-Si, se nota.-respondió ahora Ino.

-El que se nota?-preguntó nervioso

-Que te gusta.-respondió Temari

-Que me gusta el que?-preguntó liándose

-Baka!-le golpeó ahora Sakura subiendo al muro y tirándolo al suelo- de que estamos hablando tonto! De Hinata!-

-Nani! A mi no me gusta Hinata!- exclamó masajeando su cabeza.

-Y porque te enfadas?-preguntó Tenten a su lado

-Como no me voy a enfadar si me dais unos golpes que veo incluso las estrellas!-

-Eso no baka! Dios! De verdad es tan tonto o lo hace ver?-preguntó Tenten a sakura

-En realidad es así. Es tonto-respondió Sasuke

-Oi! Que estoy aquí eh? No me insulteis!-

-Naruto!-llamó Temari agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa-deja de hacer que no te importan las cosas!-

Naruto la soltó, aunque algo asustado.

-Pero que os pasa hoy a todos?-preguntó molesto colocándose frente a ellos.

-Pasa que te la quitaran antes de que te des cuenta.-respondió Sakura cansada.

Naruto la miró confundido.

-Mira allí.-dijo Ino volteando su cara y mirar al frente. Allí al final de la calle estaba Hinata riendo con Kiba, su compañero de entreno.

0c0c0c0c0c0c0c00c0c0

-No me creo lo que dices Kiba, en serio hizo Akamaru eso? Jjajajajajja-preguntó Hinata

-Claro que si. No sé que le ocurre pero en cuanto te vas se pone a llorar y a buscarte por todas partes. El otro día casi se cuela en tu casa y si tu padre me llega a ver…-le entró un escalofrío- no quiero ni imaginármelo…-

-Jajajaja .No te preocupes. Mi padre…ha cambiado, un poco. Ya no da tanto miedo como antes.-

-Eso quiero creer. Jejeje. Oye espero que no te haya molestado lo que he insinuado de tu padre….-se disculpo Kiba sonrojado rascando su cabeza.

-Jajaja. Tranquilo.-

0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0

-Ves Naruto. Hinata-chan se lleva muy bien con sus compañeros de equipo.-murmuró Ino a su lado.

-Pu-pues claro. Todos en el equipo debemos llevarnos bien, ne? Sakura, Sasuke?-

Pero estos dos giraron la cabeza y empezaron a silbar

-Oi!-exclamó molesto

-Por lo que sé Hinata hace grupo con dos chicos. Kiba y Shino. Dos chicos muy raros pero muy monos. –comentó Tenten

-Y no te olvides del perro. Otro que también es un chico y que esta enamorado de ella-comento Temari sonriendo.- o algo así me comentó Hin-chan. Se ve que el perro no se aparta de ella ni un momento.-

-Podemos dejar de hablar de Hinata y continuar nuestro camino?-preguntó Naruto caminado delante de ellos, frustrado.

Los demás le siguieron, riendo en silencio.

* * *

**JOJOJOO ESPERO QUE OS ESTE GUSTANDO ESTE CAP. XQ LOS SIGUIENTES SERAN ALGO TRISTE SNIFF SNIFF POBRE HINATA **

**PERO TODO SE RECUPERARA VEREIS COMO SI :p**

**CON RESPECTO A LA PREGUNTA DE SI HINATA SE PONDRA CELOSA, SI SE PONDRA Y VAYA QUE SI SE PONDRÁ. NO SOLO NARUTO VA A SUFRIR POR ELLA...NO NO XD**

**MÁS REVIEWS PLEASE!^^**

**SAYO^^**


	8. Chapter 8

_Anteriormente…_

-Ves Naruto. Hinata-chan se lleva muy bien con sus compañeros de equipo.-murmuró Ino a su lado.

-Pu-pues claro. Todos en el equipo debemos llevarnos bien, ne? Sakura, Sasuke?-

Pero estos dos giraron la cabeza y empezaron a silbar

-Oe!-exclamó molesto

-Por lo que sé Hinata hace grupo con dos chicos. Kiba y Shino. Dos chicos muy raros pero muy monos. –comentó Tenten

-Y no te olvides del perro. Otro que también es un chico y que esta enamorado de ella-comento Temari sonriendo.- o algo así me comentó Hin-chan. Se ve que el perro no se aparta de ella ni un momento.-

-Podemos dejar de hablar de Hinata y continuar nuestro camino?-preguntó Naruto caminado delante de ellos, frustrado.

Los demás le siguieron, riendo en silencio.

…...

Hinata se tensó al sentir los chakras de sus amigos. Miró hacia atrás un momento. Y ahí estaban Tenten, Temari, Ino, Sakura y Sasuke, y delante de ellos Naruto. Se giró de golpe. Naruto estaba ahí. Ahora no.

-Ki-kiba vamonos.-

-Porque? ahí vienen tus amigos, vamos a salu…-

-No hay tiempo! Llegamos tarde.-agarró su mano y tiró de él y empezaron a correr

-Hinata!

C0c0c0c0cc0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0

Tal acción dejó a todos boquiabiertos.

-H-habéis visto eso?-

-Hinata…le ha agarrado la mano?- exclamó escandalizada Temari

-Pero ella….no era tímida?-preguntó Sakura

-Tú lo has dicho, lo era.-respondió Tenten

Ino se arrastró sigilosa como una serpiente hasta Naruto que aún seguía boquiabierto y con el ceño fruncido.

-Has visto eso Naruto? Hinata ha huido de nosotros de la mano de ese chico!-

-O sea que esa era…"lo siento llego tarde"-dijo imitando la voz de Hinata, Tenten

-Juju. Aquí hay algo que no sabemos chicas y que hay que investigar. Que tal si los seguimos y…-

-Callaos de una vez!-grió Naruto rabioso- Hinata no esta con nadie ni lo estará! Tsk! Me largo. No quiero volverme un loco como vosotros.- y también desapareció entre saltos.

-Un punto a nuestro favor.-agregó Tenten una vez que Naruto se fue.

-Pero…no creéis que nos pasamos un poco? Naruto podría enfadarse con Hinata por nuestra culpa…-comentó Sakura preocupada

-Si eso pasa. Vuelven siempre a la normalidad.-dijo Ino

-Da igual si se pelean. Luego vuelven a estar juntos otra vez.-dijo Temari

-Es que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro jajajaja-dijo Tenten sonriendo.-son la pareja perfecta!-

-están completamente locas.-murmuró Sakura con una gota en su cabeza.

0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c

Dos días después y como cada día, Hinata iba a despertar a Naruto, aunque, esta vez no insistía tanto y a la segundo o tercera que no respondía, se marchaba sola. Cuando le hablaba, evitaba mirarle a los ojos y salía con alguna excusa para no seguir con él. Huía de él en cuanto se acercaba y es que aún no había superado lo del "beso".

-Baka!-le gritó Temari a Hinata una día en que estaban comiendo todas juntas en la azotea. La ojiperla se encogió de hombros.-Te dije que no te rindieras! Porque huyes de él!-

-No…no puedo mirarle a la cara aún! Después de lo que hice no...no me atrevo…-

-Hinata como no te espabiles van a quitarte a Naruto! Sabes que es muy popular! Las chicas los adoran!-

-Lo-lo sé, demo… es que no sé como!-gritó molesta y sonrojada-No sé que hacer para que se fije en mi!-

-Sedúcele- dije Ino comiendo con mucha tranquilidad

-Nani!-gritó apartándose de ella y chocando contra la pared.-se-seducirle!-

-Mmmm…no es mala idea Ino-baka.-apoyó Temari pensativa.-Hinata es muy guapa y tiene…bueno… ya sabes-Temari señaló con la mirada los pechos de Hinata y ella se lso tapó con los brazos.

-No voy a seducir a Naruto con mis pechos! Ni de ninguna otra forma! Después de que casi lo beso, como voy a seducirle eh!-se acercó a ella gateando y cogió su bentou.

-Pero si ya lo besaste.-añadió Tenten

-No. No lo besé. Ya os dije que solo rozamos nuestros labios….-

-El día del karaoke lo besaste.-interrumpió Ino.

-E-eso ni si quiera se puede considera un be…que?-

-Que besaste a Naruto el día que fuimos al karaoke.-dijo Tenten comiendo su pulpo.

-No…no…no! es-eso yo…yo no….imposible…-balbuceaba Hinata con la cara completamente roja.

-Si. Caíste sobre él de lo borracha que estabas y os besasteis. Estuvisteis como unos segundos pegados. –

-Co-como?-Hinata no creía.-Yo no…-

-Es rara la vida verdad? Hin-chan.-apoyó el brazo sobre sus hombros para animarla.-Pero hace gracia. Jajjaja. No pensé que cuando bebías te daba por besar a…. oye…-se apartó Temari.-quizás si…-

-En que piensas Temari? Esa mirada no me gusta nada.- comentó asustada Ino

-Tengo una gran idea…-murmuró al ver que Hinata no escuchaba ya que estaba metida en sus pensamientos.-chicas, luego tenéis que ayudarme.-

-A que?-preguntó Tenten desconcertada

-Luego os lo cuento.-se levantó- Etto…Hin-chan, nos hemos dejado las mochilas en clase. Tu adelantate para el vestidor.-

-De-demo…os puedo acompañar…-

-No, no! Tranquila volveremos enseguida. Anda ves.-recogió sus cosas y la empujó hacia la salida. Una vez cerrada la puerta, se acercó a Tenten e Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tengo la solución perfecta para que Hinata hable con Naruto. Jejej-

-Esto me da mala espina.-murmuró Ino con una gota en la cabeza

-Y a mí. Algo malo le va a pasar a Hinata.-respondió Tenten asustada.

-Acercaos.- y las ajuntó para explicarles su plan.

En los vestuarios…

-Seducirle? Menuda tontería. Como se le ocurre decirme eso a mí.-hablaba sola Hinata vistiendo para la gimnasia.-Yo….le besé?-se preguntó sonrojada. Cerró la taquilla con fuerza. No se acordaba de nada.

Se puso el uniforme que se componía de una camisa blanca de manga corta con el escudo de la escuela a un lado y unos mini pantalones cortos (digo mini porque sabéis como son esos uniformes. Esos que parecen braguitas) azulados.-Hm! odio este uniforme! Me siento…muy descubierta!.-exclamó molesta

-Pues te queda genial Hinata-san- dijo una de sus compañeras de clase que también se estaba cambiando.

-Es cierto. Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito y una piel muy blanca y fina..-dijo otra acercándose.

-D-demo…soy muy bajita.-dijo ella sonrojada mientras miraba frustrada a las otras chicas que eran un poco más altas que ella.

-No Hinata-san. Tienes una estatura ideal.-dijo otra. Ahora habían un montón de chicas a su alrededor.

-Y tienes unos ojos muy bonitos también.-

-Chi-chicas exageráis….si...parezco…un chico.-dijo señalando su pelo corto

-No!-exclamaron todas a la vez

-Quien te ha dicho eso Hinata-san?-preguntó una morenita que se había enfadado.

-Eso no es verdad!-

-Pero…soy una bruta y…digo muchos insultos.-dijo ella jugando con sus dedos.-además…los chicos no se acercan mucho a mi…-

-Eso es por culpa de Naruto!-dijo una

-Eso es! Él los espanta!-

Hinata las miró sorprendidas.

-Que…que decís chicas?-

Una se sentó a su lado y agarró sus manos mirándola seriamente.

-Hinata-sama, Naruto es quien siempre te aleja de los chicos.-

-Cierto. O no ha visto que siempre que se te declaran no vuelven a aparecer por esta escuela.-

-O peor aún, vienen diciéndote que la declaración…-

-…era una broma.-concluyó Hinata.

Ahora que lo pensaba era cierto. Naruto siempre estaba delante de las declaraciones que le hacían los chicos. Era por culpa de Naruto que no se le acercaran a ella.

-Así es. Hinata-sama, Naruto podrá estar muy bueno y ser el más popular del instituto. Pero no deja que tengas una relación con alguien!-

-Pe-pero eso es imposible…Naruto…él me decía que…era para protegerme – decía que…esos chicos no eran los adecuados para mi.-explicó Hinata sorprendiendo a medida que hablaba.-todo eso…era mentira….él…él…-cerró su puño enfadada-él ha estado evitando que tenga novio...-

-Etto…Hinata-sama?-llamó su amiga pero esta se apartó asustada igual que las chicas. La mirada de Hinata daba miedo y a su alrededor aparecía una aura negra.

-Hinata….?-

-Todos los años él… mi vida…-murmuraba Hinata

-Va-vamos chicas…-comentó una empujando a las otras chicas para que salieran del vestuario.

-Eh! Porque tanta prisa?-preguntó Ino entrando

-Hi-hinata-sama va a explotar!-

Las tres ninjas miraron al la peliazul y dieron un bote. Hinata estaba apunto de explotar.

-Hi-hin-chan que ha ocurrido?-se acercó corriendo Temari.

-Que te han dicho las chicas!-preguntó Tenten arrodillada frente a ella.

-Ellas te han…-

-Por culpa del estúpido de Naruto he perdido tres años de mi vida para poder tener un novio!-gritó Hinata interrumpiendo a Ino-Él, él los apartaba a todos. Me decía que no me convenían! Que ninguno era bueno para mi! Maldito mentiroso!-

-Ahora se entera…-murmuró Temari con una gota en la cabeza igual que sus amigas

-Solo quería ver como se me declaraban y luego me rechazaban. Lo hacia para reírse de mi.-

-No...Hinata…eso no es así. Él no quería que tuvieras novio porque le…-

-Lo mato. Lo mato…-murmuró muy furiosa

-Hinata que eso no es así!-gritó Ino desesperada

-Me ha robado mi juventud…-sollozó ahora.

-E-etto… Hin-chan, toma...bebe un poco.-le ofreció Temari un gran vaso de plástico lleno de un líquido.

-Que es?-preguntó mirando el líquido transparente.

-Eh…agua…con…..un poco de…de….vitaminas! Para que tengas fuerza!.-explicó Temari- Vamos bebe-

Hinata asintió y bebió todo el líquido del gran vaso. Dejando a todas, sorprendidas.

-Se lo ha…bebido todo-exclamó sorprendida Tenten

-Esto no me va a gustar nada.-dijo Ino asustada

-No sean pesadas!.-gritó temari

Hinata, una vez terminado el vaso, lo saboreó un momento por su boca. Este sabor le era muy familiar.

-Chicas…esta vitamina….-

Las tres tragaron sonoramente

-Esta deliciosa!-exclamó Hinata volviendo a beber de las gotas que habían en el vaso.-Aunque… su sabor…me suena….-abrió los ojos sorprendida- chicas…creo que me voy a…-pero antes que cayera Temari la agarró y la tumbó en el banco.

-Temari nos hemos pasado! La pobre Hinata no se merece esto!-exclamó Tenten preocupada

-Ahora no se vayan a asustar. Las tres acordamos darle algo de alcohol a Hinata para que se atreviera a hablar a Naruto!.-

-Pero…ha bebido demasiado! Casi media botella de sake!-exclamó alarmada Ino

-Cállense! Y vámonos! Dentro de poco desaparecerá el efecto del somnífero. Y no quiero que nos vea aquí….Vamos!-agarró de los brazos a Ino y Tenten y las sacó fuera del vestidor dejando a Hinata dormida y sintiendo poco a poco el calor del alcohol.

-0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0

-Nos va a caer una buena!-dijo Tenten alarmada cuando ya estaban junto a su grupo en el patio.

-Chicas. Llegáis tarde-interrumpió Hisagi-

-Eh…a...ettoo… lo sentimos sensei-se disculpó Ino

-Si gomene!-hicieron las otras dos.

-Hai hai. Pero que no vuelva a ocurrir.-dijo sonriéndoles- y Hinata?-preguntó al no verla con ella. Las tres se tensaron al momento.

-Oh! ah…ettoo…ella…Creo que…fue…-balbuceó Tenten

-Si…ella… esta…allí en…-intentaba explicar Ino

-hm?.-les miraba Hisagi confundido

-Si ella…esta…esta...allí en….eso! si! Hablando con un sensei. Pronto llegara.-resolvió Temari no muy segura de si le había creído

-mmm.-las mirón fijamente-si ese es el caso…empecemos la clase.-

-Uf!-soplaron las tres relajadas.

-Vamos chicas!-llamó Hisagi a las tres ninjas

Ellas se juntaron con el grupo y escucharon las explicaciones del sensei.

-A mi no me engañáis. Donde esta Hinata?-pregunto Naruto tras ellas, haciéndolas tensarse de nuevo.

-Ya...ya lo hemos dicho. Esta hablando con un sensei.-respondió Ino mirando al sensei para disimular

-Ya y yo voy y me lo creo. Que le habéis hecho?-preguntó Naruto desconfiado.

-Nada! Ahora estate atento!-replicó Temari bajito

-Es la clase del pervertido, me da igual si me echa.-respondió indiferente-Decidme! Que le habéis hecho a Hinata! Porque huye de mi!-

-Porque eres un idiota por eso!.-respondió Temari molesta

-Eso no es ninguna explicación!-

-Quieres callarte de una…-

-Si tenéis algo que comunicarnos, onegai, salid y contádnoslo Temari y Naruto-san. Ya que parece que lo que habláis es mas importante que lo que explico en mi clase.-intervino Hisagi

-Pues si que...-pero Temari tapó su boca

-No! No es nada sensei. Continúe.-respondió con una sonrisa radiante pero falsa.

Naruto apartó su mano, molesto.

-Pero que te pasa!-preguntó el rubio molesto

-Cállate!-

-Sensei!-llamaron una chicas que venían corriendo hacia Hisagi.

-Sensei, ayúdenos!-dijo una de ellas preocupada

-Que os pasa?-preguntó este

-Es que…nosotras volvíamos para el vestidor a coger una cosa que había perdido cuando….-

-Hyuuga-san que haces!-gritó un chico de un curso más grande muy guapo y alto, y muy sonrojado.

Los chicos de clase anduvieron atentos para ver que ocurría. Se asomaron y vieron a un chico tirado al suelo, medio sentado con una Hinata gateando hacia él.

-Acaso…no quieres otro?-preguntó ella con sensualidad.

-Hi-Hinata!-llamó Tenten sorprendida. Miró a sus amigas y luego volvió la vista Hinata. Que ahora estaba sobre el chico.

-Vamos…sé que te gusto…-se lamió los labios con gesto provocador. Acercó su rostro más al de él-dime…no quieres…más.-se acercó a sus labios pero no le besó sino que lamió su labio inferior dejando al chico totalmente anonado.

-Si…si…quiero…-respondió éste hipnotizado

Hinata sonrió con malicia y fue directa a por su boca. Pero Temari e Ino la apartaron justo a tiempo, levantándola por la camisa como a un animal.

-Eh! Dejadme!-se quejó molesta Hinata

-Tu. Lárgate antes que quieras ver las estrellas.-amenazó Ino al chico que al principio pareció molestarse pero al ver la cara de las dos rubias huyó entre humo.

-Pero a ti que te pasa?-preguntó Temari enfadada a Hinata. Ella se soltó de su agarre y se tambaleó unos momentos.

-Hinata que te ocurre?-preguntó Hisagi llegando a ella, preocupado.

Hinata sonrió y empezó a reír.

-Nada! Porque lo preguntáis? Yo estoy bien…muy bien...sip!-respondió ella mirando a su alrededor-Konichiwa chicos!-saludó a sus compañeros que la miraban incrédulos.

-Hi-hinata…vamos a dentro. Estas enferma y…-

-No eshtoy enferma. Al contrario me siento muy feliz! Jeje. Aunque…un poco mareada.-

Naruto pasó entre sus compañeros y llegó a ella. Hinata en cuanto lo vio, rió.

-Naruto! Mi mejor amigo! Que haces aquí?-

-Hinata que haces?-preguntó el rubio extrañado-estas bien?-

-Y dale con eso! Claro que si. Muy contenta. Jajaja-

-Sensei.-llamó la chica que antes hablaba con Hisagi-Hinata-san…ella….-se sonrojó-me…me…me beso-

-Nani!-exclamó toda la clase.

-Te beso?-preguntó Naruto sorprendido luego miró de nuevo a Hinata-Hinata estas…-

-Si...ella me agarró y…de repente…me besó en...los labios y yo...Que-que le pasa sensei?-preguntó preocupada.-ella es…-

-No! por supuesto que no!-suspiró Hisagi-volved a clase. Yo hablaré con ella.-y miró a Tenten, Ino yTemari-y con vosotras también-

Las chicas se petrificaron.

-Jjajaja. Porque estas todos tan callados? Esto es clase gimnasia verdad? A correr.-y se iba a ir cuando fue agarrado por el cuello de su camisa por Naruto.

-Hinata estas borracha?-preguntó el rubio molesto

-No! su-suéltame!-se zafó y le encaró con el ceño fruncido-porque tendría que estar borracha eh? Listillo-

-Hinata-sama borracha?-se oyó

-Imposible!-

-Pero si en el vestidor estaba normal porque…-

-Chicos entrad al gimnasio y practicar lo que queráis.-mandó Hisagi a sus alumnos- Vosotras tres…a mi despacho ahora mismo-les dijo a Tenten, Ino y Temari-Naruto, vaya con sus compañeros, yo me encargo de ella.-se acercó a Hinata pero esta se apartó y sonrió, luego le sacó la lengua-

-Sensei no voy a dejar a Hinata así.-respondió Naruto con frialdad

-Yo me ocuparé de ella Naruto, vaya con sus compañeros.-ordenó Hisagi

-No me iré de aquí hasta saber porque Hinata esta así.-respondió de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso de él y acercándose a Hinata que saltaba por el patio.

-Soy su sensei Naruto, y le ordenó que se vaya inmediatamente-dijo con frialdad Hisagi sujetando su muñeca.

La clase estaba tras la puerta escuchando.

-No me toque.-se zafó él y se acercó a Hinata.-vamos a la enfermería Hinata.-la agarró por la muñeca pero ella se zafó.

-No quiero ir.-

-Hinata no estoy bromeando. Vamos.-e intentó agarrar su mano de nuevo pero ella se retiró.-Diablos Hinata! a que estas jugando!-

-A lo mismo que tu Naruto.-respondió ella mirándole fijamente.

-Nani?-

0c0c0c0c0c0c00c0c0c0c

Las tres amigas se escondieron tras un árbol a espiar.

-Nos hemos pasado-murmuró Tenten

-Ts! Calla.-dijo Temari poniendo oído a la conversación.

0c0c0c0c0c0c0c00c0c0c0c0

-Que estas diciendo Hinata?-preguntó desconcertado

-Digo que estoy cansada, Naruto. Cansada de hacer siempre lo que tú quieras. De que te enfades conmigo sin motivo. Cansada de…de ver como apartas a los chicos que se me declaran. Estoy…cansada de tener que ser yo la que siempre sufra… Ahora, dime tu, Naruto, a que juegas conmigo eh?-

Naruto la miraba desconcertado. Todo eso que decía era producto del alcohol o hablaba ella misma?

Hisagi miraba atento.

-Hinata…no…no sabes lo que dices…-balbuceó Naruto acercándose lentamente a ella.-ven, vamos a la enfermería y…-

-No. No quiero! Naruto, porque no me dijiste que nos besamos en el karaoke?-

Naruto se sonrojó y toda la clase empezó a murmurar, sorprendidos.

-Estabas borracha Hinata, como querías que te lo recordara?-gritó molesto al recordar esa escena.

-Porque estaba borracha.-repitió ella asintiendo con la cabeza y molesta.-O sea…crees que te besé porque estaba borracha?-

-No! eso fue culpa mía! Yo tiré de ti y caímos mal y…-

-Y si ahora te besara crees que seria porque estoy borracha?-preguntó ella fríamente dejando a Naruto y a todos sorprendidos.

Naruto quedó boquiabierto, sin saber que decir.

-Naruto, te has parado a pensar porque quise besarte ese día?-preguntó Hinata

Naruto recordó perfectamente el día, la escena, el momento, el calor…

_-Esta hembra es pura dinamita. .Jajaja-_habló el Kyubi

Hinata se acercaba a él.

-Si, aquel día en que dijiste que no podías.-

-Hinata no hablemos….-

-Me gustas.-dijo ya a unos centímetros de él.

El silencio reinó y tan solo el viento se atrevió a hacer algún movimiento.

* * *

KYAH!

POR FIN! ESTABA ESPERANDO TANTO ESTE MOMENTO SHII SHII ^.^ JOPE CON HINATA! ASÍ SE HACE! AUNK ESTE BORRACHA :P SOLO UN POCO ...JAJAJAJAJAJ

DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE QUE ESTO SE PONE VERY VERY INTERESTING!

MATTA NE!


	9. Chapter 9

_Anteriormente..._

-Naruto, a que juegas conmigo eh?-

Naruto la miraba desconcertado. Todo eso que decía era producto del alcohol o hablaba ella misma?

Hisagi miraba atento.

-Hinata…no…no sabes lo que dices…-balbuceó Naruto acercándose lentamente a ella.-ven, vamos a la enfermería y…-

-No. No quiero! Naruto, porque no me dijiste que nos besamos en el karaoke?-

Naruto se sonrojó y toda la clase empezó a murmurar, sorprendidos.

-Estabas borracha Hinata, como querías que te lo recordara?-gritó molesto al recordar esa escena.

-Porque estaba borracha.-repitió ella asintiendo con la cabeza y molesta.-O sea…crees que te besé porque estaba borracha?-

-No! eso fue culpa mía! Yo tiré de ti y caímos mal y…-

-Y si ahora te besara crees que seria porque estoy borracha?-preguntó ella fríamente dejando a Naruto y a todos sorprendidos.

Naruto quedó boquiabierto, sin saber que decir.

-Naruto, te has parado a pensar porque quise besarte ese día?-preguntó Hinata

Naruto recordó perfectamente el día, la escena, el momento, el calor…

_-Esta hembra es pura dinamita. .Jjajaja-_habló el Kyubi

Hinata se acercaba a él.

-Si, aquel día en que dijiste que no podías.-

-Hinata no hablemos….-

-Me gustas.-dijo ya a unos centímetros de él.

El silencio reinó y tan solo el viento se atrevió a hacer algún movimiento.

-Ha-habéis oído?-preguntó Tenten con los ojos como platos

-Lo ha dicho-murmuró Ino

G0c0c0c0c00c0c0c0c0c0c00c0c0c

-A Hinata-sama le….-

-gusta Naruto?-completó otro la frase

Los compañeros estaban sorprendidos y petrificados.

-Increíble.-murmuró Sakura

0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0

Naruto observaba fijamente los ojos perlados de su amiga. Estaba tan sorprendido que no podía ni moverse, ni siquiera pensar en decir algo.

_-Menuda hembra te has buscado Narutín, es una caja de sorpresas! me gusta!- _

Hinata lo miraba esperando alguna reacción por su parte. Pero el chico parecía tan conmocionado por lo dicho que ni las palabras salían de su garganta. Ella, en cambio, no sabia si se le había declarado por culpa del alcohol o por voluntad propia; pero nada importaba ya que finalmente se le había declarado.

-Sorprendido?-habló despertando a Naruto- Jajaja. Nunca te hubieses imaginado que yo me iba a enamorar de ti verdad? No me extraña, que ibas a imaginar si tu nunca me has visto como una chica-miró hacia otro lado agitando los brazos al aire-Hinata, la débil y bruta Hinata, amiga y hermana de Naruto, el chico más popular del instituto, enamorada de él. Mmm…suena raro no?-rió con sarcasmo, se apartó y chutó una piedra del suelo mientras su manos se entrelazaban tras su espalda, mirando al suelo.-demo…a mi me gusta. Tú me gustas. Y me da igual como suene.-

Naruto observaba cada movimiento y palabras de la chica.

-Naruto, que sientes? Estas contento por lo que te he dicho o estas molesto?-balanceó su cuerpo. Naruto no respondió-Jajaja con esa cara no ayudas mucho.-comentó Hinata al ver la expresión de Naruto. Suspiró y se acercó a él de nuevo.-Me dejarías comprobar algo?-

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos.

Hinata se pudo de puntillas y acercó sus labios a los de él, agarrándolo por el cuello de su camisa. Antes de besarle se detuvo a mirarle, pensando que tal vez él la apartaría, pero el rubio no parecía dispuesto a moverse, y entonces cortó la poca distancia entre ellos. Lo besó. Aunque solamente era un toque, Hinata quería saber que sentía Naruto hacia ella. Si tan solo la quería como amiga o como a una chica normal.

Hinata apretó más sus labios contra los de él, esperando a que, por un momento él decidiera hacer lo mismo y corresponderla, pero Naruto era incapaz de mover cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

_-Eres estúpido o que! La hembra te esta besando! A que esperas para moverte!-gritó el Kyubi molesto_

Las tres amigas y los compañeros de clase ya no se escondían y miraban atónitos a la pareja.

_-Joder con el mocoso! Reacciona de una vez o voy a salir y corresponderle por ti!-_

Pero Naruto no hacia nada así que Hinata decidió por fin separarse de sus labios. Todavía agarraba su camia con fuerza y Naruto la miró. Ella estaba completamente sonrojada y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

_-Naruto!-_

-Gomen Naruto….Creo que…ya tengo la respuesta-le murmuró mientras soltaba su camisa y se apartaba de él.- será mejor que vaya a la enfermería.-sorbió su nariz y mordió sus labios en un intento de aguantar sus lágrimas.-como sien-siempre…es me-mejor que ha-haga…lo-lo que…dices…- y pasó por su lado corriendo mientras el viento arrastraba sus lágrimas.

-Hinata!-gritó Naruto intentando detenerla. Pero ella desapareció una vez entró en el edificio. Cerró sus manos y apretó con fuerza.

-Hinata!-gritaron sus amigas yendo tras ella.

-Naruto!-el rubio se giró y vio a toda la clase ante él mirándole muy enfadados.

-Como has podido!-

-Eres muy cruel.-

-Pobre Hinata-chan-

-No te perdonaremos esto Naruto.-

-Has hecho llorar a nuestra amiga! Eres lo peor!-

-Oi, oi -intentó llamarles Naruto agitando su mano para que se relajaran

-Naruto-san es muy malo.-

-Menuda la has montado Naru.-

-Jajaja. Es un rompe corazones.-

-Pobre Hinata. Con lo buena chica que es.-

-La clase todavía no ha terminado.-intervino Hisagi-entren y sigamos.-

-Hai-y entraron al gimnasio, Hisagi los siguió pero se detuvo al ver que Naruto aún seguía de parado.

-He dicho que las clases no han acabado. Eso también va para usted Naruto-san.-

-Déjeme en paz.-le largó marchándose del lugar.

-Si se va le suspenderé esta asignatura y tendrá que repetirla todas las tardes del año que viene, conmigo. Lo prefiere así o prefiere marcharse de nuevo?- preguntó Hisagi la que Naruto no respondió y tampoco se movió.-He dicho, entre.-ordeno Hisagi. A lo que Naruto hizo caso pasando por su lado y mirándolo con furia. Hisagi le agarró del brazo.

-Deja de hacerte el dolido rubito. Y más te vale bajar esos humos.-le soltó y entraron todos al gimnasio.-que miran!-les preguntó a los alumnos que miraron la escena- Vamos! Empecemos con basket!-

0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c

-Hinata-chan!-

-Hin-chan!-

Tenten, Ino y Temari llegaron hasta la enfermería donde vieron a Hinata sentada en una blanca cama, agarrando sus piernas y escondiendo su cara en ellas.

-Hinata…?-llamó Tenten sentándose a su lado. Las otras dos se sentaron enfrente una a cada lado.

-He hecho el ridículo.-murmuró Hinata

-No. No lo has hecho. Has sido muy valiente Hinata.-habló Tenten pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros.-Nosotras…si que lo hemos hecho…-miró a Ino y Tenten

-Veras Hinata…lo que bebiste antes no eran vitaminas…-dijo Ino

-Sino…sake que habíamos robado del armario de los senseis.-completó Temari-es que...te veías tan mal que….-

-No queríamos burlarnos de ti nada! Solo…queríamos animarte.-dijo Tenten

-Pensamos que bebiendo un poco se te pasaría la timidez y podrías plantarle cara a Naruto demo….no pensamos que acabase así.-Temari acarició su brazo-gomen Hinata, todo a sido por nuestra culpa. No, solo ha sido mía, fui yo la de la idea. Ellas solo me ayudaron. Gomene hin-chan.-

-Gomen Hinata-chan-

-Gomen-

Hinata levantó la cara y las miró.

-No tengo porque perdonaros nada. Lo hicisteis para animarme. Y os doy las gracias. Creo que….gracias a eso, me he atrevido a decirle todo lo que sentía.-sonrió- Arigatou na- volvió a esconder la cara en sus piernas.-

-Hin-chan…-

-Temari…me perdonaras?-preguntó Hinata extrañando a sus amigas.

-Yo? El que?-

-Naruto…me ha dejado muy claro los sentimientos que tiene hacia mi, por eso…-la miró con lágrimas en los ojos-...Perdóname si te digo que me rindo.-

-Hin-chan que dices?-se acercó más ella, preocupada

-No quiero que te enfades conmigo demo…no quiero seguir amándolo.- miró al frente y sonrió con ironía-después de esto….lo dejo. Siempre supe que seria mejor que fuésemos amigos. Tenía una pequeña esperanza de que algo naciera entre nosotros. Pero… esta claro que lo único que nació y nacerá será amistad.-

-Hinata no…-pero calló. Ella también había sido testigo de lo que acababa de suceder. Ocultó su mirada bajo su flequillo

-Espero que no te enfades...T-chan-

-Lo mato…-susurró Temari.-yo lo mato….-

Las tres chicas se miraron extrañadas.

-Tema-chan que dic….-

-Voy a matar a ese yankee! Voy a hacerle picadillo!-gritó Temari asustando a las chicas. La rubia de las coletas se levantó dando pasos sonoros y abrió la puerta con rudeza.

-Va a pagar todo esto que te ha hecho. Lo juro!- y salió corriendo

-Temari!-gritaron sus tres amigas.

-Vamos! Esta es capaz de degollarlo vivo!-exclamó alarmada Ino-Hinata, tu quédate y descansa!.- y salió tras la chica

-Demo….-

-No te preocupes, no le dejaremos hacer nada.-Tenten le sonrió y salió detrás de Ino-descansa!-gritó desde el pasillo

-T-chan….-murmuró preocupada mientras se tumbaba.-Naruto…-susurró antes de quedarse dormida.

0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c

Temari corría por los pasillos buscando la cabellera rubia de Naruto.

-Naruto! Sal de donde estés!-gritó ella furiosa

-Temari!-

-Temari por favor! Detente!-

Gritaron desde atrás Tenten e Ino.

La rubia de las coletas se detuvo un momento hacianedo que ls de atrás chocaran con su espalda.

-Och! Tem-baka porque paras de repente!-dijo Ino masajeando su nariz

-Ino…mira…-dijo Tenten asustada señalando al fondo del pasillo.

-Oh no.-dijo ella alarmada-oh no-

Y las dos miraron a Temari. Ésta estaba sonriendo con malicia y haciendo crujir sus dedos.

-Prepárate Naruto…..-dijo ella corriendo de repente hacia él.

-Naruto corre!-le avisó Ino

-Ai! No quiero verlo!-

-Vamos a lo destrozara!-agarró Ino la mano de Tenten y tiró de ella.

El rubio, al oír su nombre se giró. Una ola de humo se dirigía hacia él apartando a todos los que estaban en su camino.

-Que es eso?-preguntó fijando su vista

-Naruto!-gritó Temari llegando a él y sorprenderlo con tal golpe en la mejilla que lo mandó unos metros lejos.

-Llegamos tarde.-dio Ino jadeando por falta de aire igual que Tenten

-Ucchchhh! Joder Temari! A que ha venido eso?Joder!-gritó Naruto furioso acariciando su mejilla-estas loca o que!-

Temari le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y le levantó.

Los chicos que pasaban por el pasillo y se asomaban por las clases miraban asombrados la pelea.

-Eres el chico más enormemente idiota que he conocido! Como has podido hacerle eso Baka!-apretó sus manos a su camisa.

-Temari suéltale!-dijo Tenten agarrando un brazo de la rubia-onegai!-

-Tema-chan, no seas tonta y déjalo. No tiene sentido pegarle.-respondió sin hacer nada Ino.

Temari le echó una última mirada a Naruto, furiosa. Ya que el rubio no se defendía ni tampoco la miraba. Bien sabía de qué hablaban.

-Esto no te lo perdonaré jamás Naruto.-lo soltó haciendo que cayera al suelo. Ella se sacudió las manos y al girarse se topó con Hisagi, que la miraba muy seriamente

-Vaya a mi despacho Temari-san. Ahora mismo.-dijo y volteó a ver a Tenten e Ino, que al verle intentaron escabullirse.-lo mismo para ustedes.-les dijo parándolas.

-Hai-respondieron deprimidas ellas. Temari pasó por su lado sin decir palabra.

Hisagi miró a su alrededor y todas las miradas curiosas desaparecieron al segundo, luego fijo su vista en Naruto, que se levantaba del suelo, tocándose su herida en la comisura del labio, que sangraba.

-Vete a curar eso y luego vuelve a las clases.-le dijo con frialdad mientras se giraba y se dirigía a su despacho.

Naruto miró su dedo pulgar, con el que se había tocado la herida. Estaba sangrando. Miró hacia la pared, molesto. Necesitaba estar solo, fuera de toda esa gente curiosa.

Así que fue a la enfermería. Único lugar que no era muy visitado y que se encontraba lejos de despachos, clases y demás cosas.

0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0

-Me podéis explicar a que ha venido eso?-preguntó Hisagi a las tres chicas que se encontraban delante de él con la mirada baja.

-El que? El golpe o lo de Hinata?-preguntó Temari aún mosqueada

-Las dos cosas.-Hisagi se sentó y giró su silla-porque habéis emborrachado a Hinata? y porque has golpeado a Naruto?-

-Ya lo sabe. Todos lo saben. No hay porque explicarlo.-respondió Tenten con seriedad

-Si. Lo sé. Y me molesta mucho que hayáis emborrachado a Hinata para que….hiciera esa escena. Es que no pensasteis en las consecuencias?-

-Claro que las pensamos. Por eso la emborrachamos. Sino nunca se hubiera resuelto esto.-respondió Ino

-Eso era problema de Hinata y no vuestro.-suspiró-Os quedareis una semana entera limpiando la clase cada tarde. Además os encargareis de llevar y traer el material que os pidan los senseis. Y acudiréis a mis llamadas cuando os necesite -

-Nani?-

-Eso es demasiado sensei!-exclamó Temari –No podemos hace…-

-Si no es problema nuestro, suyo tampoco lo es.-respondió Tenten con fiereza.

Hisagi fijó su mirada en ella.

-No, tampoco lo es.-respondió él levantándose y empezando a caminar por su despacho.

-Entonces me va a decir porque ha estado montando todas esas escenas con Hinata para provocar a Naruto.-dijo Tenten

Hisagi sonrió de lado y las miró.

-Buen trabajo Tenten! Has descubierto mi plan.-

-Nani?-se preguntaron Ino y Temari

-No era muy difícil de captar. Lo que pasa que Naruto es un tonto y Hinata demasiado inocente. Por eso ellos no saben nada.-

-De que habláis?-preguntó histérica Temari

-Nuestro aquí, amigo sensei, ha estado utilizado a Hinata para que el tonto de Naruto se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella.-respondió Tenten cruzándose de brazos.

-Y me ha salido a la perfección cierto?-preguntó Hisagi sonriendo

-No.-Y la sonrisa de Hisagi se borró-Naruto aún esta confundido. No sabe si de verdad esta enamorado de ella.-

-Es que no fue suficiente con que me golpeara, me odiara y insultara?-preguntó con sorna

-No.-respondió directa Tenten

-Hm….Tienes razón. Y mira que se lo dije en plena cara. Ni con eso. Tenemos que hacer algo con ese chico.-murmuró pensativo Hisagi sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio.

-Ahora "tenemos"?-preguntó Ino con sorna

-Tsk! Cierto, que vosotras estáis castigadas. Y yo tampoco puedo hacer nada más. En fin…a esperar se ha dicho.-

-Cree que nos vamos a quedar quietas mientras nuestra amiga esta sufriendo por él?-replicó Temari mirándole como si estuviera loco.

-También es mi amiga Temari, yo la conozco mucho más que vosotros y ella ahora no necesita más ayuda. Vosotras ya habéis hecho bastante, ahora dejárselo a Hinata.-

-Demo…-

-Ir a cambiaros y volver a las clases.-termino Hisagi volviendo con sus papeles.

-No podemos dejarl….-

-onegai-pidió él sin mirarlas

Las tres amigas se miraron y salieron frustradas del despacho. Hisagi soltó sus papeles y sopló, cansado.

-Y yo que pensé que lo había solucionado todo. Maldita mi suerte!-exclamó casi llorando y dejando su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Porque nos hace esto! No dice que es su amigo!Pues que cumpla con ello!-gritó Temari frustada

-Tranquilízate T-chan. Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido. Ahora soo podemos confiar en Hinata.-respondió Tenten

-Tu también! Dios! Que frustrante!-exclamó Temari adelantándose a ellas-ni siquiera he podido golpear como es debido a Naruto! Diablos!-

-Es muy frustrante ver como sufre una amiga y no poder hacer nada por ella.-habló Ino a su lado mirando a Temari-yo también me siento igual-

-Todas amiga,…todas….-respondió Tenten con voz apagada

Ino sonrió y pasó su brazo por sus hombros

-Vamos a por la loca. Es capaz de montar otra buena.-

* * *

**CONTINUARA SIIIIIII XD**

**DÉU MEU! CMO VA ESTO! ME ENCANTA! VIVA HINATA Y TODOS LOS QUE LE APOYAN JAJAJA**

**Y VIVA NARUTO TAMB QUE AÚNK ESTE MUY CONFUNDIDO ES UN CHICO GENIAL O NO?**

**DEJAD REVIEWS! MUUCHOS MUUCHOOOS PARA YO PODER ASÑI CONTINUARR MII FIC JAJAJJAA**

**MATTA NE!**


	10. Chapter 10

-Konnichiwa!-saludó Naruto entrando a la enfermería. Pero nadie respondió. Cerró la puerta y él mismo se dirigió al botiquín para empezar a curarse.

-Duele!-sollozó Naruto cuando solo se había tocado con el algodón.-Esta Temari! Tiene una fuerza de mil hombres. Auch!-

Naruto se alertó. No estaba solo en esa sala. Miró a su alrededor. Notaba un chakra, aunque no era muy poderoso. Caminó y buscó de donde provenía. Corrió la cortina de la última cama y…se sorprendió.

_-Oh! solo es tu hembra.-dijo Kyubi indiferente _

-No es mi hembra.-respondió rodeando la cama y sentándose en ella. Alzó una mano y apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de Hinata, luego acarició su mejilla.

_-Me gustas-_recordó las palabras de Hinata-_Sorprendido? Jajaja. Nunca te hubieses imaginado que yo me iba a enamorar de ti verdad? No me extraña, que ibas a imaginar si tu nunca me has visto como una chica.-Hinata, la débil y bruta Hinata, amiga y hermana de Naruto, el chico más popular del instituto, enamorada de él. Mmm…suena raro no? demo…a mi me gusta. Tú me gustas. Y me da igual como suene.-_

_Yo…te gusto?_ se preguntó Naruto mentalmente mientras apartaba la mano y la observaba detenidamente. Vio como apretaba sus labios y murmuraba algo para luego, con el ceño fruncido, quedar tumbada boca arriba. Daba un profundo respiro y se volvía a relajar. Naruto sonrió y mirándola, se apoyó en sus brazos y acercó su rostro al de ella. Observó con detenimiento cada parte de su cara, sus ojos, sus pestañas, su nariz, sus labios…esos labios que ya habían probado dos veces y que, por cualquier razón, deseaba volver a probar. Y eso fue ha hacer pero a tan solo unos centímetros de juntar sus labios, se detuvo. Apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos. Que estaba haciendo? No, que le estaba haciendo Hinata!

_-Me gustas-_vino a su mente otra vez. Diablos! Como esas dos palabras podían hacerle confundir tanto sus sentimientos!

_-Te gusta y punto. Joder! Es que no puedes saberlo por ti mismo! Eres patético!-_le espetó el kyubi molesto

A Naruto le resbaló una gota.

-Cállate estúpido demonio.-respondió frustrado

-Naruto…-

El rubio quedó por un momento sin respiración al ver que Hinata estaba mirándole igual de sorprendida que él.

Hinata al abrir los ojos nunca imaginó lo que estaba viendo en este instante. Naruto encima suyo con sus labios casi tocándose. Se sonrojó y sin querer murmuró su nombre.

-Naruto…-

Éste se apartó tan rápido que cayó de bruces al suelo. Arrastrándose hasta chocar con la pared de enfrente. Estaba totalmente ruborizado.

_-Jajajajajja. Buena pillada! Jajajajajja_-reía el Kyubi

Hinata se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos. Pensando que tal vez eso que acababa de ver era un sueño.

-Naruto…tú…estabas…-

-Hi-Hinata no he hecho nada lo juro!-agitó sus brazos nervioso- Nun-nunca te haría nada! Lo juro por lo que más quieras!-

-Lo sé…no hace falta que me lo jures…-murmuró para si bajando su mirada, melancólica.

Naruto, que notó su cambió, se levantó.

-Hinata…estas…-

-Que haces aquí?-interrumpió ella apretando las sábanas entre sus manos.

-ehh…he venido a curarme. Alguien me golpeó y….Hinata?-se fue acercando a ella lentamente.-Hinata-chan?-

-Naruto me harás un favor…- él asintió-puedes olvidarte de todo lo que te he dicho?-

Naruto paró casi a su lado.

-Quisiera que te olvidaras de esto. Como si nunca hubiera pasado.-levantó la cara y le miró, con media sonrisa-y volvamos a ser los amigos de siempre, ne?-

Naruto agachó su mirada mirando la nada y apretando sus puños.

-Supongo que…el numerito que te he montado ahí fuera fue bastante bochornoso. Gomen. El alcohol se me subió y… en ese momento no sabia lo que hacia.-bajó su mirada a las sábanas y las apretó-debes haberlo pasado fatal. Yo diciéndote todas esas tonterías, los de clase escuchando…-su voz tembló-gomene Naruto…hontoni gome…-

-No.-

-Nani?-

-Y si no quiero olvidarlo que?-preguntó aunque más bien gritó Naruto mirándola con fiereza.- que harías?-

-Naruto…-se sorprendió Hinata-de-demo…tu…-

-Hinata, es cierto?-apoyó sus manos en la cama y acercó su rostro al de ella-yo te gusto?-

La chica sintió que su sangre hervía.

-Na-na…-tartamudeaba ella sorprendida

-Contéstame. Te gusto si o no?- pidió un poco desesperado.

-¿Qué tú… me gustas?-preguntó sintiendo que sus mejillas no podían estar más rojas y su estómago más lleno de nudos.

-Sí, yo te gusto…-

-Tú me gustas…-susurró más para sí misma, como una confirmación, que para el chico. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron más y sintió como si hubiese pasado toda la tarde en una soleada playa y se hubiera insolado-demo…-tragó saliva, nerviosa-…tú no estás interesado en mí, por eso no te lo había dicho…porque…no quería que se sintieses culpable o incómodo. Por eso…yo…gomen.- gimoteó con los ojos cristalizados

No quería llorar en ese momento, y que Naruto la viera vulnerable. Mucho menos que él estuviera con ella por lástima o la consolara.

Naruto suspiro y sentó en la cama, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al suelo. Estuvo varios minutos pensando y poniendo caras.

-Naruto…onegai…olvídate de…-

-Lo pensaré.-respondió él de repente

-Nani?-su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Hinata, si me preguntas si te odio o me gustas, diría claramente que me gustas demo…aún tengo que pensarme…tengo que pensar bien las cosas. Eres mi amiga y…mis sentimientos están tan confusos...que…yo…no sé…dame tiempo. Lo pensaré.-la miró y sonrió-te lo prometo.-

Hinata mordió su labio y desvió su vista, sonrojada de nuevo.

-No…no hace falta que te lo pien…-tartamudeó nerviosa

-Aunque creo…que ya has robado parte de mi corazón.-murmuró sonriendo entre dientes mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta dejando a una Hinata sorprendida.- Descansa un poco más. Luego te vendré a buscar.-y cerró.

Había escuchado bien? Él había dicho….

_-Aunque creo…que ya has robado parte de mi corazón-_

Hinata se tiró a la cama y se tapó la cara. Como podía llegar a rendirse cuando decía unas cosas tan bonitas y esperanzadoras. Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero esta vez eran de felicidad y también de algo de frustración.

-Baka-murmuró con una sonrisa traicionera

_- No pensé que fueras tan cursi, mocoso.-dijo el kyubi_

-Tal vez si lo sea. Demo…-se detuvo en medio del pasillo y sonrió –es cierto.-y reanudó su paso.

_-El que es cierto?-preguntó el demonio extrañado_

-Que hace tiempo…que robó mi corazón.-

_-Eres muy raro, mocoso.-respondió Kyubi segundos después sonriendo._

-Y Hinata?-preguntó Temari a la enfermera junto sus amigas

-Hace un momento se fue con un chico rubio que la vino a buscar.-respondió esta-uno alto de ojos azules. Creo que era su novio.-

-Nani?-exclamaron todas sorprendidas.

-Arigatou-dijeron una vez fuera de la enfermería. El día ya se ponía y el cielo se veía rojo y naranja.

Ellas empezaron a andar, en silencio. Hasta que Ino fue quien lo rompió.

-Me podéis decir que ha pasado?- gritó desesperada por tanto silencio.

-Nosotras estamos igual que tu Ino-baka!-gritó Temari-No lo entiendo! Porque Hinata se ha ido con él!-

-Por eso.-respondió una voz que las despertó de sus pensamientos.

-Hisagi-sensei. De que habla?-

El profesor señaló hacia fuera y ellas miraron por la ventana. Naruto y Hinata hablaban y discutían como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, caminado hacia sus campos de entrenamiento.

-Que ha pasado?-preguntó Tenten

-Tal vez…decidieron olvidarlo todo y…seguir con su relación de amigos.-murmuró Ino apenada.

-Estúpido Naruto-exclamó Temari molesta

-Sensei…hay algo que podamos…-

-No Tenten. Ellos han tomado una decisión y sea cual sea la respetaremos sin quejarnos.-respondió Hisagi

-Eso quiere decir que no hará nada?-preguntó Tenten mirándole fijamente . Este también le miró y sonrió. Luego volteó y empezó su camino.

-Tal vez si o tal vez no. Depende.-

-De que?-

-De si la situación lo requiere o no. Sayonara-

Las tres chicas miraron al sensei confusas.

-De verdad quiere ayudarnos o es solo se hace el duro?-preguntó Temari

-Nunca lo entenderé-respondió Ino. Y las dos se pusieron en marcha.

-Tenten. Vamos!-llamó Ino a la morena que se había quedado atrás, pensativa.

-Hai!-

0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0

-Naruto-kun!-gritó Hinata en la puerta del apartamento de Naruto.-Na-ru-to!-

Pero este seguía sin responder. Hinata suspiró.

_Porque le costara tanto levantarse?._ Pensó. _En fin, no me queda de otra. Usaré eso._

Miró a los lados y viendo que no pasaba nadie, se agachó y cogió de debajo la alfombra de bienvenido la llave de su apartamento. Si, ella sabía donde la escondía su amigo.

La abrió y una gota le resbaló al ver el penoso estado en el que estaba el piso.

-Dios! Como puede ser tan sucio! Buff!-dejó la mochila sobre el sillón, se remangó, se colocó un delantal que ella misma había comprado para los días en que tenia que hacer la limpieza en casa de Naruto. No le gustaba hacerlo, pero quien no haría algo ante tanta suciedad!

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Naruto y entró. Se sonrojó al verlo dormir, de nuevo, sin camisa y con unos boxers.

-Es que no tiene frío? Ya estamos casi en otoño.-se preguntó a si misma frustrada.-Aunque…debo admitir que se ve genial así.-murmuró mordiendo sus labios.

_Pero en que estas pensando!_ Pensó meneando la cabeza de lado a lado. Tosió y fue hacia la ventana a abrir las cortinas para que entrara la luz.

-Arriba Naruto!-exclamó animada.-Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!-

Éste solo volteó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-Solo un poco más…-murmuró dormido

-Un poco más!-le preguntó con sorna mientras se acercaba a él rodeando la cama y se agachaba para estar a su altura.-No fuiste tu el que me dijo que llegara antes para despertarte y no llegar tarde de nuevo! Que mentiroso eres!-se puso en pie pero un tirón en su muñeca hizo que cayera en su cama y que fuera abrazada por este.

-Naruto…que haces…-dijo en voz baja, sonrojada.

-Quédate solo un rato.- murmuró a su lado.

Hinata subió la mirada y vio que él mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Estaría durmiendo aún.

Bajó la mirada y la dejó fija en su pecho. Tan bien formado. Ahora su cara parecía un tomate, seguro. Porque Naruto le hacia esto! Acercó su cabeza a su pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Intentando disfrutar de ese momento tan cerca de él.

Naruto, que ya tenía abierto sus ojos, sonreía. Claro que estaba despierto, solo quería ver como reaccionaba ante esa acción y poder reírse un poco de ella. Y aunque le sorprendió bastante que ella no se apartara o gritara, como hacia siempre, le agradó la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos y poder oír su respiración contra su pecho. Inconscientemente sonrió, y la apretó más colocando su nariz sobre su cabeza y aspirando su aroma. Se sentía feliz y cálido cuando la abrazaba. A su lado siempre se sentía así. Incluso antes de que se le declarara, él siempre se había sentido tranquilo con ella. Tranquilo y orgulloso. Porque era él el único chico que podía abrazarla de esta manera. Cerró los ojos y aspiró de nuevo.

Hinata, sorprendida de que la acercara más, puso sus manos en su pecho intentando alejarlo un poco, pero le fue imposible ya que ahora estaba completamente con su cara pegada a su pecho.

-Naruto…-empezaba a ponerse nerviosa...Porque la apretaba tanto!-Naruto despierta!...Naruto!-gritó intentando separarse de él

-No hace falta que grites, estoy despierto.-respondió haciendo que Hinata le mirara boquiabierta y muy sonrojada.-Ohayo Hina-chan-saludó sonriéndole. Lo último que vio Naruto fue como Hinata alzaba su puño y le golpeaba tirándolo de la cama.

-Baka!-gritó ella furiosa saliendo y cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Naruto se encogió de hombros ante el golpe y luego sonrió.

_-Llevas días sonriendo sin parar. Da asco.-dijo el Kyubi asqueado_

-Estoy feliz- le respondió mentalmente. se levantó y fue a su armario. Cogió su uniforme lo puso encima de la cama.

_-Y odio que lo estés. Ya sabe…por eso del que debo ser yo el que te amargue y todo eso.. Demo…acaso es por tu hembra?-_

-No es mi hembra.-respondió cansado Naruto-Y si estoy feliz por ella.-

_-Um…Así que finalmente caíste en sus redes. Mocoso, te deseo mucha suerte. Las hembras son muy difíciles de ó el Kyubi-sobretodo las que te rodean. Están locas.-_

Naruto abrió la puerta y vio a Hinata preparando el almuerzo. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos y otra sonrisa surcó su cara. Hinata había limpiado su apartamento y ahora le preparaba un rico almuerzo, aún estando enfadada. Le fascinó ver como ella manejaba todos sus trastos de la cocina como si fuera su propia casa.

_-Límpiate o dejaras mojada la casa con tus babas.-dijo el Kyubi con sorna sonrojando a Naruto._

-Déjame en paz.-respondió el nervioso y metiéndose en el baño.

_-Jajajaja. Te estas enamorando de tu hembra mocoso.-_

-Cállate y duerme estúpido demonio!-gritó a pleno pulmón ya molesto mientras oía al kyubi reír.

Hinata se giró y miró la puerta del baño. Otra vez estaba Naruto discutiendo con el Kyubi. Que tantos problemas le causaba el demonio. Ella quería saberlo. Quería hablar con él sobre ello. Quería conocer al legendario demonio Kyubi de nueve colas.

Cuando Naruto salió de la ducha Hinata ya no estaba, pero si su desayuno bien colocado en la mesa. Comió con rapidez y salió para ver si podía alcanzar a Hinata. Y así lo hizo, al final de la calle.

-Porque nunca me esperas!-preguntó Naruto molesto-Hoy no llegamos tarde!-

Hinata viró la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Naruto suspiró. Aún ella estaba enfadada.

-Gomen Hina-chan. Era una pequeña broma. No te enfades ne?-suplicó pero solo consiguió que ella le mirara y le sacara la lengua.

Naruto se detuvo tras suyo y Hinata siguió caminando.

-Así es como tratas a al chico que te gusta?-Hinata se volteó a mirarle boquiabierta y sonrojada-que rencorosa!-

-Tú!-se acercó a él señalándole- no …no vuelvas a decir algo así! Baka!-

-Porque? te molesta?-preguntó él riendo-que yo sea…-

-Calla-

-el que te gusta?-completó él.

-Baka!-gritó sonrojadísima enviándole una patada que esquivó con facilidad.

-Jajajaja. Te gusto.-repitió él desde arriba del muro sonriendo.-Me quieres.-

-Calla, calla, calla!-y se subió también arriba del muro persiguiéndole.-Ven aquí Uzumaki!-

-Jjajaja. Ni loco-saltó al suelo sin mirar Lo que causó que chocara y cayera sobre alguien.

-Ja. Te lo mereces.-rió Hinata saltando al suelo.-Naruto?

Pero Naruto estaba absorto mirando a la persona que estaba debajo suyo.

-Midori.-murmuró sorprendido.

La chica miraba al chico rubio, sonrojada. Naruto se levantó rápido y extendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-Go-gomen Midori. No veía por donde iba.-se rascó la nuca, nervioso

-No te preocupes Naruto. No fue nada-dijo la chica sacudiendo su falda.

Hinata llegó hasta ellos y también se sorprendió. Conocía muy bien a esa persona, no, conocía muy bien a esa chica. Ella era Midori…la exnovia de Naruto.

-Midori.-dijo ella también sorprendida.

La chica desvió la vista hacia Hinata y sonrió.

-Ohayo Hinata-chan. Estas muy guapa.-

-A-arigatou-respondió ella avergonzada. Hinata alzó la vista y la observó. Ella si que estaba guapa. Una chica de pelo negro largo y liso hasta media espalda, unos ojos grandes de color verdes, una buena figura con pies pequeños, largas piernas, estrecha cintura, talla media de pecho y una cara lisa y fina con unos labios carnosos y rosados. Y no solo su físico era espectacular, su carácter tímido, respetuoso y maduro y sus resultados académicos con notas altas también eran excelentes.

Se podría decir que Midori era todo lo contrario de Hinata. Excepto en las notas, ya qye ella también sacaba muy buenas notas.

Un silencio bastante incomodo invadió ese momento mientras Midori los observaba atentamente.

-Veo que…seguís siendo buenos amigos.-habló ella-aún vais juntos.-

-eh...a…si.-respondió Naruto incomodo. Hinata bajó su mirada al suelo.

Naruto estaba nervioso?

-Etto…yo…tengo que irme. Ya nos veremos.-dijo midori empezando a caminar y despidiéndose con una sonrisa –me ha alegrado mucho veros.-

-Y a nosotros!….también.-murmuró Naruto mirando por donde se había ido la chica. Suspiró y empezó a caminar. Hinata le siguió, detrás de él.

-Naruto…aún la quieres?-

-Nani?-gritó casi cayendo al suelo. Se volteó y la miró sonrojado-Que…que estas diciendo Hina-chan yo-yo no…-

-Y porque estas tan nervioso?-

-No-no lo estoy! Es-es solo que me –me he sorprendido al verla de nuevo-

Hinata negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creerle.

-Bueno! Vamonos o llegaremos tarde!-y se giró de nuevo

-Naruto.-

El rubio se volteó. Hinata apretó la mochila entre sus manos.

-Nani?-

-Tu…no…-lo miró y sonrió.-nada, déjalo.-y pasó delante de él corriendo-Lento!-le dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Oi! Hinata! a que ha venido eso!-gritó siguiéndola.

0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0

Varios días después…en el recreo…

-Hin-chan…que te ocurre? Aún no has probado bocado. Y es raro cuando tú eres la primera en acabarse su bentou.-

-Chicas…creo que tengo un problema.-explicó Hinata a sus amigas.

Tenten, Ino y Temari dejaron de comer y la miraron.

-Otro problema?-exclamó Ino fastidiada.-Dime que ese problema no tiene nada que ver con Naruto?-

Hinata asintió.

-Y ahora que ha hecho ese imbécil!-gritó Temari molesta.-Te ha vuelto a decir o ha hacer algo malo?-

-No.-

-Entonces?-insistió

-Midori…-murmuró cabizbaja

-Nani?-

-Midori…-repitió.

-Midori? Quien es Midori?-preguntó Tenten extrañada

-La exnovia de Naruto…ha vuelto…-

-Nani!-gritaron las tres sorprendidas

Se acercaron más a ella, formando una redonda.

-Que acabas de decir? Midori esta…de vuelta…aquí?-exclamo Tenten

-La chica bonita de ojos verdes, buen cuerpo y carácter sumiso?-preguntó Ino sorprendiéndose-auch! Tema porque me pegas!-

-Vigila lo que dices!-le susurró señalándole a Hinata que lloraba a mares.

-Ah! Hinata…no quería decir que…ella no…no es guapa ni mucho menos! Tu belleza es superior a la de todas la chicas del mundo!-

-Calla Ino.-dijeron Tenten y Temari con una gota en la cabeza.

-Dime Hin-chan. Ella te esta molestando?.-

-No. Ella es….es perfecta. Su voz, su cuerpo, su carácter…Lo tiene todo para que un chico se enamore de ella!.-gritó frustrada mientras lloraba más fuerte

-Hinata…ya…pero el problema es…-instigó Tenten

-El problema es...que Naruto se ha olvidado de mi completamente! Lleva tres días acompañando a _Doña perfecta_ a su casa! Al mediodía y cuando sale de los entrenamientos también! Y porque? Porque siempre esta esperándole haciendo que él pase de prestarme atención a mi a atenderla solo a ella. Ese el problema! El muy….todavía sigue enamorado de ella!-

-E-estas segura de eso Hinata? –preguntó Ino asustada del carácter furioso de Hinata

-Por supuesto! Y sabéis porque lo sé.-se arrodilló al suelo, deprimida-porque Naruto se pone muy nervioso cuando esta con ella. Y solo de pone nervioso delante de las chicas que le gustan.-una aura negra pareció a su alrededor.-no puedo seguir así…no puedo…-murmuraba

-Hi-hinata-chan…-

Las tres se miraron preocupadas. Tenten se levantó y apoyó su mano en la espalda de ella. Ya que Hinata estaba agachada jugando con un dedo en el suelo.

-No te pongas triste Hina-chan. Tal vez…eso sean imaginaciones tuyas…-

-No. No lo son. Naruto aún sigue enamorado de Doña perfecta..y no puedo hacer nada para…-

-Lucha por él!-exclamó Ino haciendo que Hinata le mirara-Lucha por él y no dejes que nadie te lo quite!-

-Ino tiene razón-temari se acercó a ella y la puso en pie, sujetando su mano.-Hin-chan, ahora te toca actuar. No dejes que esa _niña bonita_ te robe lo que es tuyo. Haz todo lo posible para que Naruto este contigo. No lo dejes solo ni un momento!-

-Eso es! No dejes que doña perfecta se acerque a él!-animó Tenten-nosotras también haremos todo lo posible para evitar eso cuando tu no estés.-

-Haz que se enamore perdidamente de ti Hinata! demuéstrale tus armas de mujer!-gritó Ino sonriendo y alzando su puño al aire.

Hinata miró a sus amigas, sorprendida.

-A-arigatou. Haré todo lo posible! No me rendiré!-

-Así se habla Hin-chan!-

-No pienso dejar que me lo robe no señor!-

Las tres ninjas sonrieron.

* * *

**ASI ES TEMARI INO Y TENTEN! HINATA A POR NARUTO! YA QUE ÉL NO SE ENTERA XD**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP. SEGUIRE MUUUUYYY PRONTO **

**AISHHH TNGO TANTAS IDEAS CN ESTE FANFIC!**

**SAYONARAAA**


	11. Chapter 11

En la salida…

-Oh no! ahí esta otra vez!-exclamó triste Hinata observando como Midori esperaba en la entrada.

-Ves Hinata!-le empujó Tenten dejándola extrañada-Ves e invéntate cualquier cosa para que no le vea! Vamos!-

-Ha-hai!-y reanudo su camino hasta la chica-Midori-chan!-

La pelinegra se volteó.

-Hinata-chan-exclamó sorprendida

-Etto…que haces aquí?-

-Esperar a Naruto.-

-Mmm..él...y porque? Van a algún lado?-

-No. Tan solo me acompaña hasta mi campo de entrenamiento.-miró al suelo, sonrojada-es agradable estar con él.-

-Pues…que pena...porque Naruto… etto..-se quedó unos segundos pensando una buena excusa.-hoy Naruto no podrá acompañarte…-midori la miró desconcertada-esta...castigado. Y no saldrá hasta bien tarde. Tiene que limpiar todas las aulas y...eso.-

-Oh! de veras.-su mirada pasó al suelo- Entonces….me voy. Arigatou na Hinata-chan.-se despidió y corrió.

-Bien hecho Hin-chan!-exclamó Temari tirándose sobre su espalda para abrazarla.-

-Lo has hecho genial! De verdad que se fue!.-exclamó Ino contenta

-Demo…creo que me he excedido…yo no debería…-

-Déjate de tonterías! Tu estas haciendo esto porque no quieres que nadie te quite a Naruto, y yo tampoco, por eso, no te arrepientas de nada! En esta guerra todo se vale!-explicó Temari sonriendo entre dientes

-Temari-chan tiene razón. Bien hecho Hinata.-habló más calmadamente Tenten

-Arigatou chicas.-gimió con lagrimas en sus ojos de felicidad-sois las mejores!-

-Oi! Que pasa aquí?-preguntó Naruto apareciendo de repente.

-Nada! Nada naruto!.-agitó nerviosa Ino sus manos.

-Hum! No me fío ni un pelo de vosotras. Que les estabais haciendo a Hina-chan!-

-Nada Naruto. No te preocupes.-respondió Hinata

-Si me preocupo! Estas a las que llamas tus amigas, te emborracharon. Como puedo no preocuparme después de eso!-exclamó Naruto serio sonrojando a Hinata .

-Tampoco fue para tanto Baka-dijo Temari con sus mofletes hinchados-Naruto? Que haces?-preguntó al verle mirar al alrededor-

-Estoy buscando a Midori. No la habéis visto?-

-No…ella. Si, estuvo hace momento aquí, pero como no te vio, le pidió a Hinata que te dijera que hoy tenía que entrar antes a su entrenamiento. Por eso se fue.-Inventó Tenten.

-Umm…-asintió el rubio con la cabeza-si tenia entrenamiento antes…que se le va a hacer.-respondió sin preocuparle mientras se ponía andar.

Las chicas se miraron y saltaron, gritaron, sonrieron en silencio, agradeciendo que se haya creído la mentira. Cuando Naruto volteó, ellas empezaron a silbar y a este le resbaló una gota.

-Están locas.-murmuro y miró a Hinata-Vienes o me voy yo solo?-

Hinata sonrió y mirando agradecida a sus amigas, fue hacia Naruto. Se colocó a su lado y caminaron hacia sus campos.

Y así fue sucediendo hasta que pasó una semana. Cada día que Midori esperaba a Naruto Hinata se inventaba una nueva excusa para evitar que se vieran y lograr así volver juntos.

Un día a la salida del instituto…

-Me voy Hinata-dijo Naruto recogiendo sus cosas-No te tardes demasiado porque no esperare.-colocó sus brazos tras su cabeza y comenzó a caminar.

-No hace falta que me esperes baka-respondió ella arreglando unos cuantos papeles.-Puedo llegar a mi casa sola perfectamente.-

-Ni tú te crees eso-gritó desde el pasillo naruto

-Oh! Lárgate!- gritó ella molesta. Aunque luego sonrió. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el montón de papeles que tenia que ordenar por ser la nueva delegada.-Cada día más y más papeles! Parezco una máquina o que? .-se quejó Y bien tenia que quejarse, porque desde que era la delegada le llegaban ordenes de aquí, llevar eso allí, comunicar eso allá. No paraba ni un momento.

0c0c0c0c0c0c0c00c0cc00c0c0c

-Naruto.-llamó una dulce voz desde atrás a Naruto. Éste se giró.

-Midori?-se acercó a ella-que haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendido

-Pensaba que hoy si podríamos caminar juntos.-dijo tímidamente la ojiverde.

-Ehh…demo…-Naruto miró hacia donde estaba su clase. Hinata aún seguía en clase.-demo...ahora no…-

-Hoy también estas castigado?-preguntó haciendo que la mirara extrañado

-No…no estoy castigado.-

-Entones…-

-Midori…dijiste también?-

-Si. Las otras veces que he venido Hinata me dijo que estabas castigado.-

-Nani! Que ella…-miró a la ventana de nuevo.-Midori…has estado esperándome aquí cada tarde?-

-Si. Demo Hinata y sus amigas…-

-Con que sus amigas también.-la miró-Yo tenia entendido que tu entrabas antes porque estabas entrenando duro.-

Midori negó con la cabeza y miró a Naruto desconcertada.

-Que ocurre Naruto?-

-Nada. –Respondió mirando hacia la ventana-vamos, te acompañare.-

-Demo…y Hinata? si no te ve se enfadará contigo-

-Podré soportarlo-le sonrió y reanudaron su camino.

0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0

-Aún aquí?-

-Kyah!-Gritó Hinata-demonios Hisagi! No me asustes así!-dijo con la mano en el corazón.

-Es muy tarde. Deja eso para mañana.-dijo acercándose a su mesa.

-Pues si.-se levantó, organizó nos papeles y los puso sobre el escritorio de su sensei. Luego volvió a su asiento y recogió sus cosas.

-Como estas?-preguntó él de repente.

-Bien. Porque preguntas?-respondió ella recogiendo

-Porque desde que te paso aquello no hemos vuelto a hablar.-

-No hace falta que hablemos de eso. Ya esta todo arreglado.-dijo Hinata guardando sus cosas a prisa.- Tengo que irme. Nos vemos maña…que haces!-se quejó al notar que Hisagi le sujeto la muñeca.

-De veras que esta todo solucionado?-

Hinata suspiró y dejó de forcejear. Hisagi la soltó y ella se apoyó en su escritorio mirando hacia la puerta mientras que él lo hacia en el de frente mirándola a ella.

-No esta del _todo_ arreglado, porque para Naruto sigo siendo una amiga. Aún sabiendo que me gusta sigue comportándose como el baka que es.-

-Y?-

-Y que?-se volteó a mirarle

-Que piensas hacer?-

-No lo sé…muchas veces intenté rendirme pero…siempre acaba haciendo o diciendo algo que me hace volver a quererle.-rió-el muy idiota me va dando esperanzas sin darse cuenta.-

Hisagi no respondió y un silencio se formó en la clase.

-No… la idiota soy yo por pensar que tengo alguna esperanza…-rompió el silencio Hinata con la voz algo rota-…porque él lo dice como amigo que es. Para animarme, para no verme triste. …-apretó su mochila-que tonta soy…porque tendré ganas de llorar otra vez…-se secó sus lágrimas y se giró sonriendo.-gracias por escucharme Hisagi. La verdad...si que me hacia falt….-pero sorpresivamente Hisagi la abrazó.

-Hinata eres mi amiga y me da mucha rabia ver como un mocoso puede afectar tanto a tus sentimientos y a tu personalidad. Y me gustaría ayudarte, pero…creo que ya no puedo hacer más.-dijo Hisagi apretándola contra si.

-Hisagi…ya-ya haces mucho escuchándome y ayudándome siempre que tengo problemas. Porque dices…-

-He intentado que se pusiera celoso pero nunca llegue a pensar que fuera…tan tonto-Hinata se separó y le miró con una gota en la cabeza- Si, si, no me mires así. Es muy tonto y muy cabezota. La de veces que he tenido que decirle que te he besado y tocado para que me creyera-

-Nani! Que has dicho que ¿!-

Hisagi se sentó en el escritorio de nuevo y cruzó sus brazos.

-Todas aquellas veces que te he besado o te he demostrado más afecto delante del rubito era parte de un plan mío-

-Que que?-

-Quería comprobar algo y creo que tengo la respuesta aunque no sé si es segura porque por lo que me has explicado…Naruto aún no sabe si…-

-Que has hecho que!-volvió a preguntar sorprendida y molesta-Me has estado besando e intimidando porque…porque querías averiguar algo?-

-Um…si.-respondió sonriendo entre dientes

Hinata apretó su puño

-Y no podías haber actuado como una persona normal en vez de hacerme pasar por tus locuras!-

-Ya te lo he dicho. Necesitaba comprobar algo y en ese algo entrabas tú.-dijo con calma Hisagi.

-Tú…tú…eres la persona más cruel y vil que he conocido en mi vida. Como te has atrevido a utilizarme!-lo agarró del cuello de su camisa

-Eso de utilizar queda feo, digamos mejor….que eras una ayuda para mis dudas.-respondió encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo aún más. Cosa que la enfadó más.

-Te odio! Te odio Hisagi!- le gritó soltándole- te maldeciré por el resto de tus días! No! incluso cuando mueras seguiré maldiciéndote en tu tumba!- cogió su mochila y se fue directa a la salida.

-No quieres saber porque entrabas tu en este plan?-

-No me importa.-exclamó molesta abriendo la puerta.

-Al rubito le gustas.-dijo de repente deteniéndola. Hisagi sonrió de lado se levantó y camino hacia donde estaba ella.-Le gustas pero aún no lo sabe. O tal vez si y tan solo quiera hacerse aún más el tonto.-

-Ca-calla! Que estas…-se giró y se encaró a él pero se asustó al tenerlo tras suyo

-A Naruto le gustas y no sabe como enfrentar eso. Sino, porque piensas que arremetió contra mi la primera vez que te besé? O cuando te cogí en brazos el día que estuviste apunto de caerte? O cuando te emborrachaste y fue él quien decidió llevarte en su espalda hacia casa? Se enfadó mucho cuando quise llevarte yo.-

Hinata escuchaba atenta cada una de sus palabras. Hisagi se agachó un poco para llegar a la altura de su rostro y mirarla con diversión.

-Mi Hina, creo que si te esfuerzas un poco más, podrás tenerle comiendo de tu mano. Piensa que…es un hombre y a nosotros...nos encanta jugar.-se paró y acarició su cabeza pasando por su lado- Si necesitas mi ayuda, ya sabes donde encontrarme.-se despidió agitando su mano al aire.-No llegues tarde!-

-Nani?-Gritó a pleno pulmón.-Yo…le gusto?-se tiró al suelo, sorprendida y sonrojada, respirando rápidamente.

Imposible…no. A él….pensó. Miró por donde había desaparecido su amigo. De verdad…eso era…cierto?

-Espérame Hisagi!-se levantó y fue corriendo tras él.

_No. No es cierto._ Pensaba Hinata en su cama. _Le gusto? Como que le gusto! Y si es así, desde cuando! Antes de que nos conociéramos? No imposible! Entonces…cuando me declare a él! Debe ser así porque….no…no creo._

-Oh!-gruñó mientras se sentaba en su cama y se cruzaba de brazos con el ceño fruncido. _Maldito Hisagi! Seguro que es mentira! Seguro que a él también le di pena y me dijo eso! Pero…si es así…todo lo que me dijo no pudo habérselo inventado…_

_Flash back_

_-A Naruto le gustas y no sabe como enfrentar eso. Sino, porque piensas que arremetió contra mi la primera vez que te besé? O cuando te cogí en brazos el día que estuviste apunto de caerte? O cuando te emborrachaste y fue él quien decidió llevarte en su espalda hacia casa? Se enfadó mucho cuando quise llevarte yo-_

_Fin flash back_

_De verdad que se enfadó? Y porque? Demonios! Aquel día estaba tan borracha que no me acuerdo de nada! Recuerdo que oí algo pero no sé…kyah!-_se revolvió el pelo y se tiró a la cama-_no puedo gustarle…nunca ¡ es imposible! Naruto me ve como su amiga…_

_Flash back_

_-Mi Hina, creo que si te esfuerzas un poco más, podrás tenerle comiendo de tu mano-_

_Fin flash back_

_Esforzarme más! Me he declarado que más quiere que haga!-_Golpeó la cama con sus puños

_Flash back_

_-Piensa que…es un hombre y a nosotros...nos encanta jugar.-_

_Fin flash back_

_A que se refería con eso?-_se preguntó confusa_-mm...da igual. Lo único en lo que debo concentrarme ahora es en empezar a que yo le guste. Apartando a Midori, es muy favorable, ahora tengo que pensar algo más para que se fije en mi pero que…que podría hacer para que…_

Y cerró los ojos quedándose profundamente dormida.

-No, no, no!-gritó Hinata-me quedé dormida!-dejó el reloj y se levantó corriendo, cogió su uniforme, se lo puso como pudo y bajó corriendo al comedor.-Ohayo!-gritó entrando en la cocina y cogiendo una tostada- Sayonara!-y salió disparada desapareciendo en la puerta. Hiashi bajó el periódico que estaba leyendo y se sorprendió

-Esa no era Hinata?-le preguntó a su mujer.

-creo que si.-respondió sirviendo su desayuno

-Um…ese Naruto es una mala influencia. Siempre lo dije!-

-Jajaja. No creo que sea mala influencia precisamente.-dijo Hitomi sentándose a desayunar. Hisahi la miró desconcertado.

-Ohayo!-saludó Neji entrando en la cocina y sentándose al lado de Hiashi.

-Ohayo neji-kun-saludó Hitomi

-Neji, no tienes clase hoy?-preguntó Hiashi

-No.-dijo con una tostada en su boca-era Hinata la que formaba tanto alboroto?-

-Así es. Llegaba tarde.-respondió Hitomi

-Tarde? Si aún tenía media hora.-respondió Neji mirando el reloj de la cocina

-No hijo, tarde para despertar al vago de su amigo Naruto.-respondió molesto Hiashi

Neji miró a su tía, extrañado.

-Le despierta?-

-Aja. Así se ocupa de que no llegue tarde.-

-Pero por su culpa, los dos acaban llegando tarde-dijo Hiashi

-Hum.-respondió finalmente Neji dejando claro que le daba igual el tema

-Ohayo-dijo medio dormida Hanabi-porque onee-chan hacia tanto ruido?-

Hitomi sonrió, Hiashi volvió a su periódico y Neji siguió comiendo. Hanabi les miró desconcertada.

-Tarde tarde! Demonios! Muy tarde! Tengo que espabilarme!-en cinco minutos llegó al apartamento de Naruto, subió las escaleras y picó a su puerta.

-Naruto! Naruto abre! Me he dormido! Naruto levanta o llega…-pero la puerta se abrió haciendo que Hinata cayera de bruces al suelo.-Auch! mi nariz que ha…Naruto?-se sorprendió al verlo parado y DESPIERTO!-Naruto estas despierto!-se levantó contenta olvidándose de su dolor.-y también vestido! Eso es genial! Como lo has hecho? Incuso cuando me he dormido tú ya estabas…Naruto? Que pasa?-le preguntó al verle mirarla fijamente y sin reírse.-Naru…-

-Tenemos que hablar. Pasa-interrumpió cerrando la puerta y señalando hacia dentro.

-Ha-hablar? Naruto no tenemos tiempo! Tenemos que…-pero Naruto la agarró del cuello de su camisa por su nuca y la levanto como un animalito. La llevó adentro y la tiró al sofá. Ella se colocó en una esquina de este mientras Naruto, enfrente suyo y de pie, la miraba enfadado y de brazos cruzados.

-Que…que pasa?-se atrevió a preguntar Hinata.

-Me vas a decir tu que es lo que pasa! Hinata, porque me mentiste?-

-Na-nani?-

-No te hagas conmigo. Hinata porque le dijiste a Midori que yo estaba castigado!-

Diablos!

Demonios!

Y más diablos!

-Ah! No…yo…de que hablas?-intentó disimular mirando hacia otro punto que no fuera los ojos de naruto.

-Hinata…no disimules y dime porque le mentiste-exigió saber Naruto hablando con suavidad, o eso intentaba.

-Llegamos tarde!-dijo levantándose de repente-hablamos lueg…ihh!-brincó al notar la mano de Naruto sobre su hombro para evitar su escapada. Volteó la cabeza lentamente, Naruto la miraba sonriendo de una manera que daba mucho miedo. Hinata tragó saliva y sudó.-Naruto….-

-Hinata…-respondió él con una sonrisa maligna. Y con la misma mano que había sobre su hombro la sentó de nuevo en el sofá, apoyando ahora la otra en su otro hombro para que no escapara.-Porque le mentiste?-

Hinata abrió la boca pero no dijo nada y volteó la cara hinchando sus mofletes.

-Deberías saberlo.-murmuró ella

-eh?-

-Naruto tú me gustas. Piensas que voy a dejar que cada tarde la acompañes a…dondequiera que vayas con ella. Pues no.-apartó sus manos y se levantó.-Recuerdas que me dijiste que no olvidarías lo de que me gustas? Pues atente a eso porque no voy a dejar que ninguna chica se quede contigo. Me da igual si es una de tus ex novias como una súper modelo, aún no me rendido contigo y voy ha hacer lo imposible para que te enamores de mi!.-mientras decía eso había ido acercándose a él, mirándole enfadada y sonrojada. Mientras Naruto, que también sentía su cara arder, se iba retirando sorprendido y avergonzado por las palabras de su "amiga".

Hinata le echó una última mirada, molesta, cogió su maleta y se fue. Naruto cayó al sofá.

_-Bueno, bueno, bueno…eso es muy interesante…-comentó Kyubi como si estuviera meditando aunque con algo de risa en su voz.-mocoso, lo estas haciendo bien jajaja!-_

-Que-que…que ha pasado!-Se preguntó el mismo mentalmente, desesperado-hace un momento era yo el que estaba enfadado y ahora…ahora….que le pasa!-gritó mirando la puerta donde ella había salido.

-_Bf! Eres lento hasta para eso!-suspiró el Kyubi con una gota resbalado en su cabeza- Niño! Con todas las hembras con las que has salido! Es que nunca has visto a una celosa!¿-_

-Como..? Hinata…-

_-Tu hembra esta celosa!-gritó cansado_

-Celosa….-

_-Si! Demonios! Tu hembra te quiere y tu lo único que estas haciendo es acompañar cada día a una de tus ex…como se llamen olvidándote de ella por completo.-_

-No me olvido de ella! Solo…yo me ofrecí para acompañarla…además...no hacemos nada más que hablar! Porque se pone así!-

_-Mira mocoso, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de explicarte. Limítate a alejarte de la otra y todo se solucionara.- _

-Como quieres que me aleje de Midori sin más! No…-

-_Te gusta?-interrumpió_

-Nani¿?-

_-Si sientes algo por la otra?-_

-No! no! yo …no…no creo…ah!-se sentó en el sofá y se agarró la cabeza revolviéndose los cabellos-Porque es todo tan complicado! Porque! Porque siempre tiene que pensar lo que no es! Porque! -

_-Cállate, demonios! Me produces dolor de cabeza! Tsk! Mocoso mediocre. Deja de pensar y actúa de una vez. Si lo que quieres es estar bien con tu hembra aléjate de la otra y si lo que quieres es estar con la otra, pues aléjate de tu hembra. NO hay más misterio! Elige la una o la otra. O quédate con las dos…yo que sé! Pero a mi me olvidas! No soy ningún especialista en el amor ni nada de eso.-_

El kyubi no habló más y Naruto se quedó aún más confundido. Alejarse? Escoger? Elegir? Porque! Porque tenia él que hacer todo eso!

-Kyah!-gritó cansado de pensar. Se quedó sentado en el sofá mirando al techo cuando a la cabeza le vino la escena de antes. Una pequeña y ladeada sonrisa surgió en su cara.-Con que celosa…suena divertido…-

-Quiero morir-murmuró Hinata con su cabeza apoyada en su pupitre mientras sus amigas la miraban extrañadas.

-Hinata, que dices?-preguntó Tenten

-Quiero morir y volver a nacer en una hermosa mariposa.-murmuró de nuevo

Las tres ninjas se miraron y miraron a Hinata de nuevo.

-Nos vas a decir que te pasa o vas a querer volver a morir?-preguntó Ino irónica.

-Esta mañana hice algo vergonzoso que no olvidare nunca.- levantó la cabeza y miró a sus amigas.-esta mañana he vuelto a discutir con Naruto.-

-Otra vez!-exclamó Temari sorprendida

-No sé que te sorprende. Si siempre se discuten. Cuantas irán ya….30 veces?-meditó Ino

-31 veces con la de hoy, 32-respondió Tenten con firmeza

-Chicas esto es serio.-respondió Hinata

-Siempre es serio. Pero no nos preocupamos porque después os volvéis ha hablar como si nad…-

-Ha descubierto que le mentía a Midori.-

-Ha. Es que siempre es igual! Vuestra relación es difícil de describ…QUE?- despertó por fin Ino-nos ha descubierto!-gritó haciendo que toda la clase las miraran. Y las tres chicas se sonrojaran-etto…gomen…gomen…-y miró de nuevo a Hinata.-que has hecho que!-dijo ahora en voz baja

-Yo no he hecho nada! Oh! Dios! Todo esto es culpa vuestra! Siempre tengo que hacer caso de vuestro fracasados planes!-

-Eso de fracasados lo discutiremos más tarde ahora cuenta que ha pasado.-exigió saber Temari

-Esta mañana cuando llegué estaba despierto y cambiado. Eso me extraño un poco pero luego no le di importancia. Llegábamos tarde así que teníamos que irnos cuanto antes. Pero de repente me vi levantada y tirada al sofá. Naruto me miraba de una forma que daba miedo….-

-Al grano.-intervino Temari

-Ya voy!-sopló, molesta- Y sin más me pregunta que porque le he estado mintiendo a Midori! Yo al principio no dije nada, incluso intente escapar demo...fue imposible.-

-Que te dijo cuando se lo confesaste?-preguntó Tenten interesada

-No dije nada porque ella no me dejo.-respondió una voz desde detrás de Hinata que hizo que esta se congelara en su asiento

-Naruto…que haces…aquí..?Tu estabas…-balbuceaba Ino mirando hacia el asiento de Naruto para luego mirarle a él-tú estabas allí...porque ahora….-

-Porque gritaste algo que creo que me incumbe.-respondió sonriendo de lado-y mucho-

-No! eso…-las tres chicas ninjas miraron a Ino enfadadas. La rubia abajó la cabeza, sonrojada-gomen ne…-

-Y?…creo que estabais hablando de algo muy interesante no?-pasó su brazo por los hombros de Hinata haciendo que esta se tensara-

-No. No hablábamos de nada. Nada que te interese…-murmuró Tenten riendo y sudando con disimulo.-Ups! Tengo deberes que hacer...mejor me…-

-Y yo también…-

-Y y…-

-Quietas ahí!-dijo Naruto en voz baja pero utilizando un tono de orden. Estas así los hicieron, quedándose tiesas-Chicas hay algo que tengo que preguntarles.- se colocó al lado de la mesa de Hinata y crujió sus dedos. Las tres ninjas tragaron dura.- Vosotras fuiste las que…como siempre convencisteis, si esa es la manera de decidrlo , a Hinata para que mintiera a Midori?-

-Po-porque dices eso Narutín! Que tenemos que ver nosotras con Midori?-preguntó Temari sudando también y sonriendo con falsedad

-Nosotras no hemos hecho nada! Jajaja. Si ni siquiera conocemos a esa tal… Midori dices?-habló torpemente Ino

-Claro que no. Que tonterías dices.-rió Tenten

Hinata observaba a sus amigas, preocupada. Con la cabeza baja.

-Tonterías -repitió pareciendo que lo preguntaba. –Entonces porque me dijo Midori que Hinata-la nombrada se encogió de hombros- y vosotras le decíais que yo estaba castigado?-ellas bajaron la cabeza- y a mi porque me decíais que ella estaba entrenado mucho y tenia que llegar temprano? A ver…decidme como…-

-Ja...jaja…lo habrás soñado Naruto-kun-respondió Temari temblándole la voz-Venga no te enfades!-dicho esto le palmeó la espalada tan fuerte que lo tiró sobre la mesa de Hinata y ellas aprovecharon para salir corriendo.-Gomen Naruto!-

-No lo volveremos a hacer!-gritó Ino riendo.

-Co-como te vayas me lo comeré!-dijo él frenando a la última de las chicas que huía.-Me lo voy a comer, Hinata.-

Hinata se giró y miró a Naruto que tenia su bentou en la mano, meneándolo de un lado a otro y sonriendo con suficiencia.

-No lo harás.-respondió ella por lo bajo sintiendo su sangre hervir de rabia. Su almuerzo era uno de los privilegios de los que más gozaba y nadie podía comer de él.

-Si, si lo haré.-desató el lazó donde venia el bentou. Abrió la caja-mmm…esto tiene muy buena pinta! Oh! Gambas rebozadas! mis favoritas!-

-No!-gritó HInata yendo hacia él para que evitara coger su gamba. Saltando de mesa en mesa, llegó hasta él pero ahora llegaba la peor. Que él subía su brazo al aire y ella no llegaba.

Estiró su brazo para intentar alcanzar su bentou pero Naruto lo subía más poniéndose de puntillas y colocando una mano sobre su cabeza para que ella no subiera. La clase miraba anonada las escena.

-Devuélvemelo Naruto!-exigió ella apartando su mano.

-Cuando me dejes aclarar las cosas te lo daré.-

-Dámelo!-saltó para alcanzarlo pero no llegó. Lo miró y se enfado más al ver que sonreía, cosa que la hizo sonrojar porque estaba muy guapo, pero estaba enfadada, muy enfadada.-devuélveme mi bentou Uzumaki.-

-Primero quiero hablar contigo.-respondió el molesto por el cambio de nombre

-Yo no. Dámelo-extendió su mano.

-Hina, lo de esta mañana…-

-Vale! Quédatelo! Me da igual!-y se dirigió a la salida.-comételo si quieres!-

Naruto también se enfadó.

-Pues claro que me lo comeré!-gritó-y no te preocupes más por Midori, porque voy a seguir viéndola! Quieras o no!-

-Haz lo que quieras!-gritó Hinata en la puerta-BAKA!-y cerró de un golpe.

-Tsk! Porque siempre se enfada!-murmuró cogiendo sus palillos y empezó a comer el bentou de Hinata en su mesa.-Ya no es tan divertido que esté celosa...-observó que la clase lo miraba al parecer, enfadados.-Como digáis algo os lo haré tragar a base de golp…-pero fue él quien recibió un golpe en su cabeza. La clase suspiró tranquila y hablaron de nuevo.

-Sakura! porque siempre me pegas! Estoy un poco cansado de eso!.-dijo él masajeado su cabeza

-Si es que cada día te mereces más! Como puedes ser tan enormemente idiota? Y encimas te comes su bentou baka!-le pegó de nuevo y le quitó el bentou. Lo tapó y lo envolvió.

-Eh! Aún no había acab….-pero la mirada asesina de Sakura lo hizo callar.

Sasuke lo observó desde su asiento luego suspiró.

-A que viene ese suspiro maldito teme!-

-Naruto-llamó Sakura-Porque no piensas antes de actuar!-

Naruto la miró uno segundos confundido, luego ella también suspiró.

-Dejadme en paz-gritó enfadado saliendo de clase con las manos en los bolsillos. Caminó por los pasillos llenos de chicas y chicos que entraban y salían de sus clases riendo.

Molesto por tanta felicidad a su alrededor, se apoyó en una ventana y miró el paisaje.

-_No sé porque se enfada conmigo. Estábamos jugando! Y porque tiene que gritarme! Aunque creo que me pasé…el almuerzo es lo que más le gusta…no! ella se lo buscó. Porque tuvo que mentir a Midori! Y porque tiene que ponerse así por un estúpido almuerzo! No tenia porque gritarme! Diablos! odio que estemos así! Odio que me miré de esa forma! Y que encima me sienta yo culpable!_ Pensó haciendo movimientos extraños delante de los chicos y chicas que pasaba por ahí y lo miraban extrañados.

-Hinata….-murmuró apoyado en su brazo.

_-Estas enamorado.-dijo el kyubi riendo_

Naruto que lo escuchó miró en el patio, ahí estaba Hinata, con su uniforme de gimnasia y con el pervertido de su amigo Hisagi. Parecía que se había olvidado por completo de la discusión que habían tenido porque los dos parecían divertirse mucho.

Porque con él no sonreía de esa manera!

_-Y también celoso.-comentó el Kyubi de nuevo_

Naruto echó una última mirada a Hinata -Tú te lo has buscado-murmuró yéndose a su clase.

* * *

**OH! NARUTIN CELOSINNN ME ENCANTA! JAJAJA**

**CONTINUARA PRONTO SII!**

**DEJAR REVIEWS!^^ MUUUUUUUUUUUUCHOSSSSSSS**


	12. Chapter 12

_En la salida…._

-Se lo ha comido!-exclamó Hinata observando su bentou casi vacío. Tan solo quedaba algo de arroz y unas pocas verduras.- Lo odio!-gritó furiosa

-No es para tanto Hin-chan. Solo es un bentou-dijo Temari acercándose a su mesa.

-No es solo un bentou! Es mi desayuno! Mi energía vital!-apretó su puño-cuando me lo encuentre…-y volvió a recoger sus cosas.

Ino y Tenten la miraron con gotas en su cabeza.

_Una vez fuera…._

-Tengo hambre…-sollozó Hinata tocando su barriga.

-Quieres que vayamos a la cafetería?-le sugirió Tenten apoyando su mano en el hombro de Hinata, que rápidamente cambió de una cara triste a una radiante sonrisa mientras asentía en énfasis.

-Pues a la cafetería se ha dicho!-gritó Ino pero se detuvo haciendo a las otras parar.-otra vez…-

-Ino que pasa?-preguntó Tenten y fijó la mirada donde su amiga, al igual que Temari y Hinata.-No…-

-Será…-

-Todavía es temprano, quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?-preguntó Naruto a Midori en la entrada de la escuela. Sonrió estaba esperando el momento en que ellas salieran para decirle eso.

-Ha-hai-asintió ella sonrojada.

-Estas bien? Estas toda roja?-tocó su frente y la cara de midori se enrojeció más-parece que no estas mala…-

Hinata veía absorta la escena. Con que si que iba a hacer lo que quiera….

-Vamonos chicas. Aquí no hay nada _agradable_ que ver.-dijo Hinata pasando por su lado juntos con sus amigas que saludaban con la cabeza a Midori.

-Pareces molesta Hinata. Puedo preguntarte porque?-preguntó Naruto sonriendo

-No te importa.-dijo sin girarse

-Pensé que al verme con otra chica te pondrías celosa.-

-Y porque tendría que ponerme celosa…Baka.-ahora si se giró, mirándole enfadada

-Porque supuestamente te gusto…o no?-preguntó con sorna

-Jamás me pondría celosa y menos por una….chica como esa!-la señaló sorprendiendo a Midori

-Ohh… pues yo creía que esta mañana si que lo estabas!-

-Pues estas muy equivocado mujeriego del demonio!-

-Pues tu bien que te has enamorado de uno-respondió sonriendo.

Hinata quedó sin palabras antes ese comentario. Apretó su puño y le señaló.

-A partir de hoy olvídate de que existo Uzumaki-se giró y reanudó su camino.-vamos chicas!-

Tenten, Ino y Temari se despidieron y siguieron a Hinata. Midori, que había observado toda la escena se acercó a Naruto y se sorprendió al ver que estaba sonriendo. Se supone que estaban peleándose…no?

-Naruto-llamó Midori agarrando su manga

-Eh…a si. Midori, vamos.-se volteó y metió las manos en sus bolsillos

-Naruto…y Hinata? ella….-

-No te preocupes.- y volvió a sonreír sorprendiéndola aún más.-Vayamos a la cafetería que hay enfrente de tu campo de entrenamiento, tengo demasiada hambre!-

-Hai-bajó la cabeza y apretó la maleta fuerte entre sus manos.

_En la cafetería…_

-Estoy llenísimo!-dijo Naruto palmeando su barriga hinchada de comida-todo lo que hay aquí es delicioso!-miró a Midori-ne Midori-chan…te ocurre algo? No has hablado en todo el camino y tampoco has probado bocado.-

-Naruto-kun…-apretó las manos en su falda y bajó su cabeza, sonrojada.-Naruto-kun yo…-

-Vamos a pagar. Hoy invito yo.-interrumpió levantándose y yendo hacia la caja. La chica, agarró su maleta y lo siguió.

Caminaron de nuevo al campo de Midori; ya casi estaban llegando cuando ella se detuvo tras él, Naruto también y se volteó.

-Naruto…yo…quisiera…que…-apretaba fuerte el asa de la maleta en sus manos. Lo miró y vio que él esperaba tranquilamente que hablara con sus brazos tras su cabeza.

-Onegai! Salgamos juntos de nuevo!-pidió inclinada

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. Bajó sus brazos lentamente analizando las palabras de la chica pero no respondió.

Midori seguía inclinada esperando la respuesta de Naruto.

-Midori…yo…no creo que sea buena idea.-midori le miró-mira…tu me caes muy bien….y eres muy guapa…seguro que encontraras a alguien mejor que y…-

-Aún me gustas.-interrumpió ruborizada sin mirarle

-Si…ya…demo…-_y como se lo explico yo ahora._ Pensó, nervioso-Midori yo…-

-Estas enamorado de otra no?-

-Como?-exclamó sorprendido- N-…-y le vino a la mente la imagen de Hinata-_Pero porque pienso en ella ahora_! Pensó ahora desesperado. Revolvió sus cabellos, meditó bastante rato, se rascó la cabeza, frunció el ceño…todo esto es la forma de pensar seriamente de Naruto.

-Naruto…-llamó midori con una gota en la cabeza

-No ó el rubio dejando de hacer movimientos extraños. Miró a la chica fijamente.-No! no es que no pueda…es que…no sé! siento que…no debo…que si lo hago…podría…traicionarla…-suspiró- gomen ne Midori-chan demo….yo ya no te quiero.-

La cara de midori quedó totalmente pálida. Bajó su mirada al suelo.

-Quiero decir que si que te quiero!-arregló al ver la cara de su amiga- Pero no como tu te piensas…es decir…yo…buff! No me explico muy bien...-rascó su nuca, sonriendo.

-…-

-Midori…chan-Estiró si brazo para tocarla pero ella se inclinó y sin mirarle pasó corriendo por su lado. Naruto la vio desaparecer sin ni siquiera intentar detenerla.

-Debí ser más sutil….-murmuró con una mueca de frustración

_-Bien hecho mocoso! Has hecho un gran trabajo sacándote de encima esa niña. Esas hembras tan tímidas no son mi estilo.-dijo el Kyubi con fastidio recordando a Midori-son molestas y siempre andan llorando. Te felicito. Has hecho una buena elección quedándote con tu hembra. Aunque no te digo... que estar con las dos hubiese sido divertido.-. _

Naruto rió y comenzó a caminar por el camino contrario.

_-Porque ríes?-_

-Es la primera vez que me felicitas por algo que he hecho-

_-Y será la última-_

-Eso espero. Tus halagos son peores que tus amenazas.-

-Estúpido Uzumaki. Hum! Se cree el rey del mundo. Ahm! Idiota!.-Decía Hianta comiendo su tarta, bueno, su segunda tarta.-por mi como si se casa! Ahm! Yo celosa? Ja! Mhás le gustaría a él que yo….ahm! estuviese celosa!-

-Primero come y después habla-gruño Temari

-Y deja ya de comer o terminaras engordando!-exclamó Ino arrancando su palto de pastel y comiéndoselo de un bocado.

-Ino-chan!-gimió ella con lágrimas.

-Hinata sino haces algo pronto Doña perfecta se quedara con él! eso no lo puedes permitir!-golpeó Tenten la mesa enfatizando lo dicho.

-Me da igual. Que haga lo que quiera! Ya me he cansado! Otro por favor!.-le pidió al camarero que enseguida le trajo otro trozo de tarta de nata con fresas.-No quiero hablar más de él!-

Las tres ninjas suspiraron.

-Si sigues comiendo así te vas a engordar más de lo que estas.- dijo una voz tras ellas. Hinata a medio camino de meter el trozo de tarta en su boca, miró al chico con fastidio. Metió el trozo en su boca haciendo caso omiso. Naruto sonrió y se sentó al lado de Hinata, que se hizo a un lado cogiendo su pastel y siguiendo comiendo, molesta

-Que haces aquí?-preguntó Temari sorprendida

-Esto es una cafetería no?-

-No me refiero a eso. Digo…no estabas con…Doñ…Midori?-preguntó Tenten

-Dijo que tenia prisa.-observó que Hinata bebía su batido y aprovechó para robarle el pastel. Que de un bocado se lo comió dejando a Hinata boquiabierta -Por favor, tráigame uno de estos y otro pastel- dijo señalando el batido de Hinata. El camarero asintió.

Hinata bufó molesta y cogió de nuevo su batido.

-Entonces…-

-Entonces que?-cogió el batido de Hinata y empezó a tomárselo.

-Pero que haces!-gritó enfadada- eso es mío!-

-Tengo hambre y sed.-respondió sin mirarla

-Pues espérate a que lleguen los tuyos!-

-Es que necesitaba beber ya.-

-Oh!-su cara se puso roja de rabia y se enfadó aún más la ver que sonreía. Por suerte su sonrisa no duraría mucho. En cuanto llegó el camarero a la mesa Hinata se levantó y cogió el pastel y le dio el primer bocado, sorprendiéndole. El camarero dejo el batido sobre la mesa y se fue asustado.

-Eso es mió!-replicó Naruto molesto

-Es que tenía hambre ya.-le devolvió ella sonriendo

Naruto volteó su cara hacia el otro lado y soltó.

-Así es como tratas al chico que te gusta?-Hinata se tensó y se detuvo de comer- No llegaremos a ninguna parte si sigues comportándote como una niña-

Hinata dejó el tenedor a un lado del plato del pastel casi comido, su mirada se escondía bajos su flequillo y apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

-Chicos….-llamó Ino con una gota sobre su cabeza.

-Una niña…-repitió Hinata en un susurro peligroso. Se levantó, sorprendiéndoles, agarró sus cosas, y salió de la cafetería, dejándolos anonados.

-Hinata!-llamaron sus amigas que rápidamente fueron tras ella, pero un camarero la paró.

-Van ustedes a pagar lo de esa chica?-

-Nani?-

Naruto cogió el tenedor de su amiga y su pastel y empezó a comérselo con tranquilidad. Mirando a través del gran ventanal que daba a la calle. De repente recordó la conversación que tuvo con el Kyubi.

_Flash back_

_-Porque la has rechazado?-preguntó el demonio pero al no obtener respuesta, siguió-Bien podrías haberte quedado con ella. Tu corazón latía rápido cuando hablabas con ella.-_

-No la quiero. Y no quiero salir con ella haciéndole pensar que me gusta. Estaría engañándola-

_-Entonces es como dijo ella no? Estas enamorado…-meditó más que respondió el Kyubi-de Hinata…-_

_Fin flash back_

Naruto detuvo su pasó mirando al cielo oscuro mientras volvía a su casa. Miró al frente y reanudó su camino. Escondió su cara en su chaqueta, encogiendo sus hombros y sonrojándose con una sonrisa en su cara.

C0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0

_Por la noche…_

-Una niña…él si que es un niño.-dijo Hinata molesta tumbada en la gran bañera de su casa.-Porque siempre tiene que recordarme que me gusta!...Le odio!-metió la cabeza en le agua hasta la nariz y bufó.-No…no puedo odiarle….- Estaba sonrojada. Luego hundió su cabeza del todo y la sacó de nuevo. Salió de la bañera y se lió con la toalla.-Que tendrá doña perfecta que no tenga yo?-se preguntó saliendo del baño

-Si doña perfecta es una mujer, diría que no es tan descarada como tú.-dijo Neji, que había escuchado su pregunta, mientras bajaba las escaleras que a su vez ella subía.-y haz el favor de vestirte. No es _nada_ agradable verte así.-y se metió en el salón

-Cállate!-gritó esta sacándole la lengua y se metió en su cuarto cerrando de un golpe.

_En la cena…._

-Y Hisagi?-preguntó Hinata mientras ponía la mesa y buscaba a Hisagi.-Por las noches nunca cena con nosotros-

-Esta con una chica-respondió Neji pasando por su lado-todo lo contrario de ti.-

-Deja de molestarme Baka!-le señaló con un cuchillo para así hacerle entender que estaba enfadada- Con una chica ?-Dijo cambiando totalmente su actitud. Suspiró-pobre de ella. Lo que le espera…-

-Porque? Hisagi es un buen chico-comentó su madre llegando con la comida.

-Será todo lo bueno que quieras pero es un mujeriego.-dijo Hinata sentándose.

-Y también está bien guapo-dijo Hanabi entrando a la cocina y sentándose al lado de su hermana

-Hanabi!-alertó Hinata

-Que? Es cierto. O no nee-chan?-la miró

-Itadakimasu!-exclamaron todos.

-Y a mi porque me preguntas?-comenzó a comer su arroz, nerviosa

-Porque tú eres su mejor amiga. Aunque eso me sigue sonando raro.-meditó.-mejores amigos….un chico y una chica…mmm…-

-Bueno, bueno…dejad de criticarle y comer que se enfría.-dijo su madre.

- Y papa? Cuando volverá?-preguntó rompiendo el silencio Hanabi.-

-Dentro de dos días. O eso fue lo que me dijo, porque con eso de las reuniones, las cosas podrían alargarse.-respondió su madre triste.

-Oyasumi nasai!-dijo alegremente entrando Hisagi.-Tengo un hambre de lobo- besó a Hitomi en la cabeza y fue a servirse.

-Que haces aquí Hisagi? Te hacíamos con tu "chica"?-preguntó Hinata con malicia

-Que chica?-preguntó sentándose al frente de la mesa.

-La única que aquí conocemos desde hace unos minutos.-

-Si te refieres a Nao-chan, hace rato que corté con ella.-

-Nao-chan?-miraron las hermanas a Neji este solo encogió los hombros

-Así que Nao-chan…la compadezco debe haber sufrido mucho! Dime…quien es ahora?-

-Hinata!-regañó su madre.

-Que? Le conozco! Y sé que debe haber cortado con esa porque se ha fijado en otra. O no?-le insinuó- Dime Hisagi-sensei….quien es la siguiente victima?-

-Hinata-volvió a regañar su madre-no seas curiosa!-

-Jajajaja. Tranquila Hitomi.-miró a Hinata- quieres saberlo? De verdad quieres saber quien es mi próxima victima?-

Hinata acercó su rostro al de él justo como él lo hizo. Asintió curiosa. Mordió su labio.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en la cara de Hisagi

-Tu.-

A Hinata se le cayeron los palos de comer a la mesa, la familia quedó en silencio, boquiabierta. La peliazul se sonrojó y su respiración volvió al ritmo normal.

-Es broma.-dijo acariciando su cabeza y retirándose a comer de nuevo mientras reía.

-Hisagi…no hagas bromas de tan mal gusto.-murmuró Neji comiendo de nuevo.-Morirás si te enamoras de Hinata.-

-Te vas a acordar de esto- murmuró molesta fulminando a Neji con la mirada. Éste, em cambio, volvió a comer.

-Jjajajaja. Gomen Gomen! Pero es que me lo ha puesto en bandeja!-dijo Hisagi después de reír.

Hinata lo fulminó, ahora a él, con la mirada.

-Te odio-murmuró

-Y yo te adoro.-respondió él con una sonrisa encantadora lo que enfadó más a Hinata

-Hacen buena pareja cierto?-intervino Hitomi sonriendo.

-Yo? Con él?-le señaló Hinata-Jamás. Es un mujeriego.-

-Las cosas pueden llegar a cambiar con el tiempo.-

-Mamá!-exclamó sonrojada y cansada-Odio a los tipos como él. No tienen sentimientos y siempre se salen con la suya ya sean de buenas o malas maneras-

-Me ofendes Hina-chan.-dijo hisagi haciendo puchero-con lo que yo te quiero-

-Cállate!-gritó sonrojada.

-Jajajaja. Nee-chan estas toda roja.-apuntó hanabi sonriendo

-Oh! dejadme es paz!-se levantó de la mesa y llevó sus platos a la cocina. Se le había cortado el apetito.

-Hanabi, no molestes a tu hermana.-reprimió su madre, aunque sonriendo.

-Así es Han-chan. Yo quiero mucho a tu hermana y ella a mi, aunque siempre lo niegue.-comentó Hisagi-verdad que me quieres Hina?-

-Me voy a dormir. Oyasumi nasai.-dijo saliendo del a cocina y empezando a subir las escaleras.

-Creo que se ha enfadado.-rió Hanabi

-Es divertido hacerlo.-habló Neji, indiferente

-Niños…onegai…-suplicó su madre que aguantaba su risa

-No os preocupéis. El _doctor amigo_ esta aquí para hacerla volver a sonreír…y enfadar -dijo Hisagi recogiendo su platos-oyasumi nasai!- y desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Oyasumi!-respondieron ellos

C00C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C00C0C0C0C

-Siempre igual. Porque tienen que molestarme!-se preguntó, molesta, abriendo la puerta de su habitación

-Porque es divertido hacerlo.-dijo Hisagi sonriendo desde las escaleras. Hinata se detuvo y miró a su amigo, que ahora estaba a un palmo de distancia. Ella, que ni lo había notado, se enfadó.

-Por-porque…os divierte tanto?-cruzó de brazos- Un día me enfadaré de verdad y no os dirigiré la palabra nunca más.-

-Veremos si ese día llega.-

Oh! Por un momento Hisagi le recordó a Naruto. Los dos igual de creídos, retadores y endemoniadamente guapos.

-Te odio-giró y entró a su cuarto

-Hai hai. Gomen ne mi Hina.-dijo abrazándola por detrás antes de que le cerrara en plena cara.-no te enfades…-

-Suéltame Hisagi sino quieres…-él rápidamente lo hizo y mirando la habitación disimuladamente se tumbó en su cama.-Hisagi?-

-Hm?-

-Sal de mi habitación.-ordenó señalando la puerta pero Hisagi se limitó a cerrar los ojos y poner sus brazos tras su cabeza.-Hisa…-

-Que ha hecho ahora?-interrumpió

-Nani? No cambies de tema! Te dije que salieras de…-

-El rubito. Que ha hecho para que estés tan enfadada.-

Hinata suspiró pensando que Hisagi la conocía demasiado. Pero...tanto se notaba que estaba enfadada?

-Yo si lo noto. Cuéntame.-

_Otra vez!_ Pensó. Ella se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

-Me dijo que era una niña.-murmuró frustrada

Hisagi empezó a reír, dejando a Hinata sorprendida y molesta.

-No sé para que te cuento-dijo sonrojada-

-Jajajajajaja. Gomen Hina demo….jjajajajaja. De verdad…fue por…por eso..?-dijo entre risas

-NO hace gracia Hisagi! Es odioso que él me diga eso!-

-No deberías molestarte por cosas así Hina,-dijo reincorporándose en la cama cruzando las piernas-él también lo es.-

-Pero es que no es solo eso!-se levantó-Siempre, siempre quiere tener la razón! Me humilla continuamente, no hace más que recordarme que me gusta, me insulta y encima el muy…piensa que me puede poner celosa! A mi? Pero…Ja! que haga lo que quiera con _Doña perfecta_ porque a mi me da igual. De verdad! Me da igual!-

-Hina…-

-No, no! Te digo que me da igual!-iba de una lado a otro de la habitación.-Por mi, como si quiere besarla que me da igual! Pero a mi, que me diga que estoy celosa! Más le gustaría a él que yo estuviera celosa. Porque, porque tendría que estarlo! Porque Midori es guapa tal vez? O porque saca buenas notas? o…o porque es educada y refinada? O porque…nunca insulta…-fue bajando su tono de voz y parándose-porque… es tímida y….no se comporta como un chico…ni es bruta…y tiene unos ojos verdes impresionantes…-

-Estas celosa.-dijo sin tapujos HIsagi

-Lo estoy.- se sentó a su lado y se tiró hacia atrás en la cama-pero que puedo hacer? Ella es tan…perfecta-se giró y apoyó su cabeza en su brazo-me siento patética a su lado-

Hisagi sonrió.

-Tú no eres patética. Eres bruta, insultas, pegas, gritas, te molestas con facilidad, torpe, distraída y comes mucho…-Hisagi contaba con los dedos de su mano mientras Hinata sentía clavarse cada palabra en su corazón.- demo…también eres amable, sincera, muy tímida, tienes buen corazón y siempre te preocupas por ayudar a los demás antes que a ti. Tú…eres especial Hinata-

La peliazul se incorporó a su lado.

-De verdad…crees que…soy especial?- preguntó incomoda y sonrojada jugando con sus dedos.

Él apartó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, sonriendo.

-Necesitas que te lo confirme?-le susurró acercando su rostro al suyo.

-Que-que…-_la iba a besar…otra vez!-_para!-gritó mientras le empujaba tumbándolo en la cama-estas loco!-se levantó-por-porque ib-ibas a…-

-Jjajajaja. Necesitabas que te lo confirmara! jajajajaja-se burló incorporándose en la cama

-Pero no de esa forma baka!-se sentó en la silla, sonrojada y con sus mofletes hinchados.

-Hai, hai. Y dime, que quieres que haga?-

-Eh?-

-quieres que le castigue, le pegue…dime, que quieres hacer?-

-Yo-yo no quiero que hagas nada de eso!- volteó su cara-demo…podrías…-se sonrojó-

-Quieres que tengamos una cita. Bien.-se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.-quedemos el sábado a las 11h. Saldremos de casa juntos. Nos vemos-y cerró tras una sonrisa

-nani? Acabamos de….quedar?-se preguntó Hinata extrañada mirando la puerta.-tengo una…cita…una cita…una…como?-abrió la puerta corriendo y se asomó a ver si veía a Hisagi, pero este ya había desaparecido. Salió del cuarto y fue a picar al suyo. A media mano alzada se detuvo.

_Y si fuera a esa cita? La verdad, es que no se puede decir que sea una cita demo…quizás así…Naruto, se de cuenta y…pero no! eso es muy cruel! Él no se merece que haga eso...o si? ahhh!_ Se revolvió sus cabellos y se agachó, pensativa. _No pasaba nada…por probar…no? Además solo es una salida. Si eso. Una salida de amigos. _

Se levantó y con toda la calma del mundo fue hacia su habitación a dormir.

* * *

**CONTINUARAAAAAA**

**GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS! ME ENCANTANN! **

** NARUTO ES TAN TAN TAN WAIII AIISHHHHH **

**HINATA QUE MONA CELOSITA**

**Y SU FAMILIA JAJA QUE CRUELES JAJAJAJA AII NEJI CMO ME GUSTAS! XD **

**I HISAGI... VEN A POR MI ! TU TMB NARUTINNN :D-**

**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA :p TRABAJO Y MAS TRABAJO SIEMPRE**

**TENGO GANAS DE ACABARLOOOOOO :p BIEN Y BONITO xd**

SAYONARAAAAAAA


	13. Chapter 13

Anteriormente…

-Quieres que tengamos una cita. Bien.-se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.-quedemos el sábado a las 11h. Saldremos de casa juntos. Nos vemos-y cerró tras una sonrisa

-nani? Acabamos de….quedar?-se preguntó Hinata extrañada mirando la puerta.-tengo una…cita…una cita…una…como?-abrió la puerta corriendo y se asomó a ver si veía a Hisagi, pero este ya había desaparecido. Salió del cuarto y fue a picar al suyo. A media mano alzada se detuvo.

_Y si fuera a esa cita? La verdad, es que no se puede decir que sea una cita demo…quizás así…Naruto, se de cuenta y…pero no! eso es muy cruel! Él no se merece que haga eso...o si? ahhh! Se revolvió sus cabellos y se agachó, pensativa. No pasaba nada…por probar…no? Además solo es una salida. Si eso. Una salida de amigos. _

Se levantó y con toda la calma del mundo fue hacia su habitación a dormir.

-Oh no!-Hinata se levantó de su cama, se puso el uniforme, bajó al baño, se lavó los dientes y entró en la cocina-Ohayo!-agarró un par de tostadas y salió de nuevo-sayonara!-

-Otra vez llega tarde-dijo Hanabi comiendo tranquilamente.-y de que ejemplo me hablabas mamá?-preguntó con sorna

-Tu hermana es una buena estudiante y lo sabes. Solo…se le pegan las sábanas.-dijo Hitomi trayendo unos zumos. Se sentó al su lado.

-Si tú lo dices.- y continuó comiendo.

-Yo lo digo...si.-murmuró hitomi dándole un bocado a su tostada.

-El timbre ya ha sonado.-tenten miró a su asiento de atrás.-y Hinata?-miró a sus amigas que la miraron igual de confusas.

-Ohayo gozaimasu.-saludó el sensei de mates entrando en clase.

-Ohayo!-respondieron ellas.

La puerta se abrió tras eso.

-Si! justo a tiempo!-exclamó Naruto

-Uzumaki vaya a su asiento, onegai.-

-Hai.-y cuando fue a su asiento miró hacia la ventana, exactamente al puesto de Hinata. Ella aún no había llegado. Se sentó y observó a las tres ninjas amigas de Hinata, que tampoco sabían nada. Ya le parecía bastante extraño que siendo tan tarde ella no le hubiera despertado, pero algo se temía porque sabia que ella estaba enfadada, pero no se imaginaria que no hubiera llegado a clase. Sacó sus libros de la mochila.

El sensei empezó a pasar lista.

-Como he podido quedarme dormida! Otra vez!-miró Hinata su reloj de pulsera. El timbre ya habría sonado. Aceleró su pasó y saltó al filo de los muros.-Debo darme prisa!- saltó de nuevo al asfalto y se detuvo cuando vio que un gatito estaba atrapado por dos perros grandes. Ella se acercó corriendo.

-Vosotros fuera!-exclamó poniéndose en medio del gatito blanco como la nieve y los perros. Estos le gruñeron, pero al poner Hinata una cara del cual se asustaría el mismo demonio, los perros salieron aullando. Se agachó y acarició al gatito que ronroneo al tacto.-Me alegro que estés bien.-se levantó y reanudó su carrera-Matta ne!-

0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c00c

-Hyugga Hinata?-llamó el sensei. Este, la no obtener respuesta, lazó la vista y la buscó.-No vino hoy?-murmuró-en fin…pondremos una falta. Nobisuke Izumi?-

-Hai!-

-Donde estas Hinata?-se preguntó Tenten, preocupada. Presentía que algo no iba bien.

-Así que tú, tu eres Hinata Hyugga?-preguntó una chica alta con uniforme de otro colegio.

Hinata dio un paso atrás. De un momento a otro un grupo de seis chicas le cortaron el paso, empujándola al suelo y riéndose de ella.

-Dime! Eres Hyugga Hinata o no?-exigió saber una morenita muy guapa de pelo rizado corto y ojos azules.

Hinata asintió. Las otras chicas empezaron a murmurar y quejarse.

-Como ella?-exclamó una molesta

-No es justo!-

-Mirar que pelo Jjajaj.-

-Callad.-dijo la que parecía la jefa. O sea, la alta de pelo largo y mirada enfadada. Agarró a Hinata por el cuello de su camisa y la levantó.-Así que tú eres…la que nos ha quitado a nuestro Naruto.-

-Na-nani?-de que hablaban ahora estas? Su Naruto? Yo quitado?- Que...-

-Te preguntaras quienes somos no?-la acercó a su cuerpo y se giró con ella aún sosteniéndola del cuello-Esas tres de allí-dijo señalando a la morenita de pelo corto rizado, una rubia de ojos marrones y una bajita pero con la cara muy mona-son las ex novias de Naruto. Y nosotras.-señaló a las tres restantes, contándose ella- somos el club de fans de Naruto.-Y ahora las señaló a todas.

-Club de Fans! Desde cuando Naruto tiene fans de otros institutos? Y también novias!

-Y estamos aquí porque nos hemos enterado de algo que no nos gusta nada.-se giró y acercó su rostro al de ella.-eres la novia de Naruto?-

-Nani!-gritó sorprendida y sonrojada-Pero que dices! Suéltame!-la chica la soltó y Hinata se arregló el cuello, molesta.-a que viene esto!-

-Viene a que cuando supimos que eras su mejor amiga, quisimos perdonarte, aunque nos daba muchísima rabia, pero que de eso hayas pasado a ser su novia. Eso no te lo perdonamos! Naruto es nuestro!-

Hinata se alejó un paso atrás.

-Mi-mirad…yo no sé de donde sacáis eso. Pero…ahora no tengo tiempo!-pasó por su lado pero esta la agarró por la muñeca con fuerza y le dobló el brazo tras la espalda.

-Ahhh!-gritó

-No estamos jugando niña. Queremos saber que tienes tu con él y nos lo vas a decir ya!-siseó peligrosa a la vez que la soltaba. Hinata las miró furiosa, masajeándose le brazo dolorido.

-Soy su novia. Y que?-dijo retadora. Sabía que hacia mal mintiendo, pero en ese momento sentía mucha rabia y furia. Menudo grupo de fans se formaba naruto.

-Nani?-

-Imposible-

-Entonces lo que dijo Midori era cierto.-

-Midori?

-Como pudo?

-Será atrevida!-

-Si es así. Creo que tendremos que hacer algo contigo.-dijo la jefa mirándola con desafío

Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás y tragó saliva. No se iba a asustar. Ella era fuerte, una ninja y nunca, nunca se rendiría. Tiró la maleta al suelo.

-Si queréis pelea. La tendréis.-dijo colchándose en su pose de lucha. Las chicas parecieron sorprenderse ante ese acto. Ella sonrió- que? Os pensasteis que por ser más me acobardaría?-las miró a todas-me da igual cuantas seáis, no pienso daros a Naruto.-

-Maldita insolente!- y la jefa se lanzó a ella.

COCOCOCOCOOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO'

La clase ya había empezado y Tenten volvió a mirar a la puerta. Las dos amigas también hicieron lo mismo y se miraron las tres, nerviosas. Luego miraron de nuevo a la pizarra.

Naruto también miró la puerta. Y si le había pasado algo. No, eso no lo podía ni pensar. Además podría ser que ella estuviera enferma y por eso no haya venido o….o tendría un encargo y no pudo venir. Pero que tipo de encargo? Se revolvió el cabello. Él también empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una Hinata con cara y piernas algo arañado, la falda del uniforme rota por un lado, su camisa medio desabrochada junto con su pañuelo aflojado y su pelo totalmente alborotado.

-Hyugga-san? Que le ha…-

La clase la miró desconcertados.

-Gomen nasai sensei…tuve algunos problemas por el camino y…- respondió Hinata rascando su nuca mientras reía y se sonrojaba.-cree que...pueda pasar?-

El sensei se le acercó, preocupado.

-Porque trae su uniforme así! Y su cara…demonios! Que le ha ocurrido?-

-Es algo…raro de explicar.-

-Vaya. Vaya inmediatamente a la enfermería!-la empujó fuera de clase.-No, mejor la acompañare!-

-Pero…sensei…estoy bien!.-

-No. No lo esta! O me va a decir que no le duele! Venga! Chicos cálmense-a la clase- y sigan estudiando, enseguida vuelvo.-y cerró tras eso.

La clase rápidamente empezó a murmurar, preocupados. Tenten, Ino y Temari se levantaron a la vez que Naruto. Los cuatro se miraron preocupados. Luego salieron hacia la enfermería. La clase, que los vio salir, los siguieron

-Vamos?-preguntó Sakura tranquilamente a Sasuke

Este solo asintió y se levantó.

-Auch! Escuece!-se quejó Hinata cuando la enfermera le puso agua oxigenada en el rasguño de su cara.

-Estese quieta Hyugga!-exclamó la enfermera exasperada poniéndoselo también en las magulladuras de las piernas.-Se puede saber que ha hecho?-

-Oh!-gritó de nuevo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Iré a avisar a los tutores.-dijo el sensei yendo hacia la puerta que en cuanto la abrió chocó con algo que lo envió a otro lado.-Pero que demon…-

Tenten, Naruto, Ino y Temari habían entrado en la enfermería mientras toda la clase esperaba fuera.

-Que hacen todos ustedes aquí? A sus clases!-exclamó enfadado el sensei.

-Hinata!-

-Hina-chan!-

Los amigos la rodearon en la cama.

-Que hacéis aquí?-preguntó incrédula a lo que veía.

-Que ha pasado Hinata?-preguntó Ino exaltada

-Estas bien?-preguntó un preocupado Naruto sentándose a su lado.

-Hina-chan porque vienes así ¡? Quien ha…-

-Chicos… tranquilos estoy bien-respondió Hinata sonriendo- no ha pasado nada.-

-Nada! No te has arañado y roto la ropa tu misma no?-preguntó irónica Temari

-No pero…-

-Quien ha sido Hinata-exigió saber Naruto ya molesto.

-Chicos…-

-Por favor, tengo que seguir curando a Hinata. Les importaría salir.-dijo la enfermera agobiada

La clase la miró preocupada.

-por favor...-pidió ella Hinata

Los cuatro amigos bufaron molestos pero salieron, cerrando. La enfermería quedó de nuevo en silencio.

-Tiene muy buenos amigos.-dijo la enfermera sonriendo después de un rato-listo.-

-Si…los tengo.-murmuró ella mordiéndose el labio, aunque sonriendo.

-Mejor vamos a dejarles entrar. Están muy preocupados.- dijo la enfermera yendo a la puerta, pero esta se abrió de nuevo.

-Hinata-llegó corriendo Hisagi y tirándose a sus brazos- mi dulce Hinata que te ha ocurrido?-

La clase entró rápidamente. Delante de ella estaban Tenten, Ino, Temari, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke. Los miró a todos atentamente. Sonrió. Pero luego su sonrisa desapareció.

-Hinata?.-

-Estoy así por tu culpa!-señaló a Naruto molesta.

-Mi culpa?-preguntó extrañado

-Si. Por tu culpa un grupo de fans me atacó esta mañana! No! más bien el club de fans de Naruto! -

-Eh?-exclamaron todos

-Club de fans…-repitió Ino

-de Naruto.-termino Tenten incrédulas.

-Aja. Aunque parezca raro, Naruto tiene fans de otros institutos y también sus…ex novias, por lo que vi.-

-Un momento!-detuvo Naruto su explicación- Estas queriéndome decir que te atacaron mis….ex novias?-

-Tres exactamente. Ah! Y cuatro chicas del club de fans-respondió hinata

-Estas de broma no?-

-No, solo vengo con arañazos, moratones y la ropa rota porque quiero.-dijo con ironíca molestia

-Pero…es imposible! Ellas…ellas no saben de ti! Porque…-

-Eso díselo a tu queridita Midori. Ya que por su culpa estoy así.-dijo molesta

-Doña perfecta! Ya me imaginaba algo! Esa mosquita…-gruñó Temari

-Y ahora que tiene que ver Midori en esto?-preguntó molesto

-Porque es por ella que tu club de fans y tus ex vinieron a por mi!-se levantó y se acercó a él-Naruto, no sé que le habrás contado a…Midori, pero…-

-Yo no le contado nada!-exclamó

-Entonces porque medio instituto piensa que soy TU novia!-gritó ella frustrada

-Nani?-

-Lo sabia!-

-Que bonito!-

-Estaba a la vista-

Fueron los comentarios de sus compañeros de clases.

-Cómo?-exclamó ino-que tú y….-

-Hi-Hinata que…pero que dices!-exigió saber Naruto algo nervioso y sonrojado.

-Lo que oyes. No sé qué le habrás contado pero, medio instituto suyo piensa que somos pareja.- se sentó de nuevo en la cama y suspiró.-porque tiene que pasarme esto a mi?-sollozó deprimida .-porque siempre cargo con tus problemas! Porque no pensaré mejor las cosas antes de decirlas! –

-A que te refieres con eso?-preguntó Tenten curiosa

-Nada…creo que me voy a cambiar…si es que hay otro uniforme para mí ahora.-se puso en pie y miró su uniforme destrozado.-Tú. Tú me pagaras uno nuevo.- dijo señalando a Naruto con el dedo.-tu tienes la culpa de que me haya pasado esto así que te encargaras de hacer uno a mi medida.-

-Ni de broma.-respondió indiferente- Aun no entiendo porque hicieron esto…-murmuró

-Está claro. Tu club de fans te quiere mucho Naruto.-bromeó ella

-Tanto que son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para que su Naruto no tenga una dueña.-bromeó con ella Temari-que…romántico no?-

-Tan romántico. Y Hinata como son sus ex novias?-preguntó Tenten cruzada de brazos y riendo.

-Basta ya.-pidió Naruto

-La verdad? Son todas bonitas con un cuerpo 10-respondió Hinata

-Vaya Narutín. Sí que apuntas alto Jjajajaj.-rió Ino

-No hace gracia!-

-Jjajajajajja.-rió la clase.

-Bueno chicos se acabó la juerga. A clase todos.-dijo HIsagi sonriendo mientras se ponía en pie y los sacaba de la clase.-

Todos pusieron mala cara, pero luego accedieron. Naruto les siguió también molesto.

-Nosotras también vamos. Nos vemos dentro de un rato.- Tenten se levantó y caminó a la puerta.

-Hai.-

-Cuídenosla sensei.-dijo Ino sonriendo

-Lo haré. Necesita descansar, mañana tiene una cita.-estuvo a punto de cerrar cuando el pie de Temari se interpuso.

-Hisagi!-gritó Hinata sonrojada, que se levantó de repente y fue a la puerta, junto a él.

-Una cita!-exclamaron los de clase, desde fuera. Naruto volteó a mirar, sorprendido

-Co-como que una cita? Hin-chan! Porque…-

-Una cita! Tú?-preguntó Naruto con sorna.- Ja. A quien has engañado Hinata?-

-A nadie baka! Y porque te sorprende tanto? Yo también puedo quedar con un chico!-

Naruto alzó una ceja, como así diciéndolo que de verdad no la creía. Eso enfureció a Hinata, que le miró con rabia.

-Baka!-le gritó a pleno pulmón-eres….te odio! Te odio más que a nada!-y se volteó a la enfermería, pero Hisagi la detuvo agarrando su brazo y voltearla poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros. Se inclinó un poco quedando a la altura de su cara, sonriendo con malicia. Este era un buen momento para actuar. Miró a Naruto a lo que el rubio le miró fríamente.

-Ha quedado conmigo.-dijo HIsagi sorprendiendo a todos. Naruto no reaccionó, sino que siguió mirándole.

-Hisagi! Porque…porque siempre haces las cosas tan difíciles!-Hinata apoyó su mano en su frente, cansada, pero Hisagi la agarró del mentón y la obligó a mirarle. Ella se sonrojó. Estaba muy cerca.-Hi-hisagi…-y la besó en la mejilla, en la comisura de sus labios.

Los presentes, boquiabiertos no dijeron y ni exclamaron nada. Naruto enterró sus uñas en sus manos, su mandíbula se tensó y su mirada era puro fuego de rabia.

-Hinata….-murmuró Ino

Antes de que Hisagi se separara, le susurró algo al oído.

-Mira antes de decir algo.-se separó y metió sus manos en los bolsillos. Hinata lo miró por un momento, sin entender; Hisagi señaló fugazmente con la mirada hacia su izquierda, Hinata la siguió y observó que indicaba a Naruto. Ella examinó su rostro y bajó su mirada a sus manos que estaban muy apretadas; mientras Hisagi mandaba a los alumnos a clase que aún seguían sorprendidos pero ahora no hacía más que preguntar; Parecía bastante tenso y su mirada irradiaba fiereza pero porque? si antes estaba…miró a Hisagi que le sonrió cuando ella comprendió lo que le sucedía. Luego miró a Naruto de nuevo, que se giró para ir a la clase también. Acaso él….rápidamente agarró su mano, sorprendiéndola de lo fuerte que estaba apretada. Naruto la miró fijamente mientras ella estudiaba su mirada. Parecía enfadado.

-Naruto…estas…estas enfadado-cambió ella rápidamente la palabra, pensando que podría estar imaginadote cosas. Aunque…no pasaba nada si se lo preguntaba…no?-tu…estas…celoso?-

Naruto tardó unos segundos en estudiar esa pregunta. Luego, se sonrojó y soltó su agarre, mirando hacia delante.

-No imagines cosas raras.-y reanudó su camino metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Hinata alzó una ceja, confundida. Luego, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara, no sabia si Naruto se había puesto celoso, pero lo que si sabía es que le había hecho una pregunta tonta…no? Ahora ella misma dudaba. Meneó su cabeza, sopló y se metió de nuevo a la enfermería. Aprovecharía para dormir.

-Demonios! Sí que lo estoy!-gruñó Naruto golpeando con un puño al suelo de la terraza del instituto.-Auch!-se bufó la mano repetidas veces. Se sentó en el suelo apoyado en la pared (por donde entran siempre) y miró al cielo. Claro que estaba celoso. Pero como admitir tal cosa vergonzante ante ella.

-Ese Hisagi siempre se sale con la suya.-y recordó cuando la besó, no, las veces que le había besado. Cuatro veces! Y él tan solo una, bueno, dos veces. En el karaoke y otra cuando se le declaró…eso es! Golpeó la palma de la mano con su puño, Hinata le quería a él! estaba enamorada de él! daba igual que le besara, porque ella siempre le preferiría a él…no? No. No debía dudar, Hinata dijo que estaba enamorada de él! Y eso no lo cambiaria nadie!... A no ser que el maldito sensei la engañe y termine…

-No!-se levantó- debo impedir esa cita como sea! Debo impedir que Hinata vaya a la cita! Si eso haré!-

-_Te crees que ella va a hacerte caso?-dijo la voz del Kyubi_

-Claro que lo hará. Le gusto yo no? Pues no puede ir con otro chico.-respondió bajando las escaleras

_-Tienes una mente infantil.-_

-Porque no me dejas!-

_-Te crees que diciéndolo que no vaya a la cita te hará caso! Por favor, mocoso, deja de pensar como un niño! Tu hembra ira a esa cita, quieras o no. Da igual que te moleste! Ella ira….-_

-Tú lo has dicho, mi hembra. Y por eso no va salir con nadie que no sea yo.-dio un salto hasta dar con el suelo que daba al pasillo.

El demonio no respondió, pero Naruto sintió que en el fondo estaba sonriendo de una forma que le producía escalofríos.

_-Vas aprendiendo muchacho-dijo después de un rato._

0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C

En clase horas más tarde…

-Te has vuelto loca Hinata, o es que la pelea de hoy te ha trastocado la cabeza?-preguntó Ino poniendo una mano sobre su frente. Hinata la apartó.

Los alumnos ya se había ido cada uno a sus respectivos entrenamientos.

-No me pasa nada de eso.-dijo ella recogiendo su maleta. Ya era la hora de salida, el cielo estaba anaranjado y Hinata vestía el uniforme de Temari, que le quedaba holgado y algo grande.-Chicas! Dejar de mirarme así!-

-Es que Hin-chan…una cita…con Hisagi?-

-No es ninguna cita. Es solo una salida de amigos. No creáis todo lo que cuenta Hisagi!-

-Pero es que…lo dijo tan serio que….-dudó Tenten

-No es ninguna cita! Yo ha Hisagi lo quiero mucho, si, pero como mi amigo! Chicas! Entre él y yo simplemente existe y existirá amistad-agarró su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta, agotada.- Ahora me voy….estoy agotada…-agarró el pomo de la puerta y en cuanto sus amigas hicieron lo mismo para seguirla, la puerta se corrió y ante ella estaba Naruto. Al principio se asustó, pero luego suspiró.

-Naruto estas en medio.-

-Tengo que hablar contigo-

-No puede esperar al lunes?-

-No. Tiene que ser ahora.-la agarró del brazo y la metió de nuevo en clase.-vosotras, podéis iros, luego la acompañaré yo.- les dijo a Temari, Tenten y Ino, sin mirarlas. Las chicas claramente supieron que eso iba para ellas.

-Pe-pero….-balbuceó Tenten incrédula

-Vamos.-dijo Temari empujándola por los hombros y sonriéndoles- Matta ne!-y cerraron.

-Chicas!-llamó Hinata para que se detuvieran. Luego miró a Naruto, molesta, soltándose de su agarre. No tenia ganas de hablar con él, después de la estúpida pregunta que le había hecho.

Una vez en la calle

-Temari porque me empujas!-

-Sshh! Calla y sigue andando-

-Pero y Hinata?-preguntó preocupada.-Naruto…-

-Tienen que hablar no podemos quedarnos.-

-Pero…-

-Tenten. Hin-chan está bien no te preocupes.-dijo todavía sonriendo-con un poco de suerte, Hinata no ira a esa cita.-

Ino y Tenten miraron a Temari extrañadas. Luego echaron una mirada a las ventanas de su clase y se miraron entre ellas.

-Y ahora qué quieres Naruto? Tengo entrena….-

-No vayas a esa cita.-interrumpió

-Qué?-

-No vayas a esa cita con Hisagi.-

-Qué?-volvió a preguntar incrédula. Dejó la maleta en una mesa y le miró.-Naruto estas bien? -

-No quiero que vayas a esa cita con él.- Insistió cansado de repetirlo.

Hinata soltó una risa sarcástica, todavía sorprendida.

-No quieres-repitió ella estudiando esas palabras.-Y exactamente…porque "no quieres"? –

- Ese tipo…me desagrada.-murmuró desviando su mirada de ella.

-Y crees que porque te desagrada a ti tiene que desagradarme a mí?-preguntó Hinata esperando una respuesta que no llegó.-Hisagi es mi amigo, no entiendo porque no debo salir con él.-Cogió su maleta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

-Precisamente porque es tu amigo y no a quien amas-respondió tras un rato deteniendo a Hinata, que se volteó a mirarle, más bien a su espalda, empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

-Naruto, te estas escuchando? Lo que dices no…no es lógico. Es totalmente…absurdo! Porqu..- Porque-porque me dices esto ahora? Dime!-dejó la maleta de nuevo en una mesa y se acercó a él.-Porque no quieres que salga con Hisagi?-

-Porque te quiero!-gritó girándose. Sorprendiéndose tanto él como ella. Se sonrojó y rascó su nuca, mirando hacia la pared.- o eso creo…-

-Qué?-preguntó Hinata boquiabierta y muy sonrojada

-Mira Hinata no sé cuando empecé a sentir esto pero…creo que tú…me gustas.-miró por todos los rincones de su clase y finalmente puso la mirada en ella. Estaba bastante claro que estaba muy sorprendida.

Hinata abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo único que llegó a decir fue

-Qué?-_y que más podía decir?_

-Quieres dejar de decir que y contestarme! Me pones más nervioso!-

-Pe-pero es-es tan…tan…raro-

-Te parece raro que me gustes?-preguntó sonriendo

-No…creo. Pero yo…a ti? Digo…yo y tu…vamos que yo a ti…-

-Jajajaja. Hinata deja de complicarte.-colocó una mano en su hombro y la deslizó hasta su brazo, agarrándolo-Te quiero y eso es lo único que debes saber- Notó el aliento de él sobre su rostro y se puso rígida. Tenía la boca seca y abrió ligeramente los labios para poder respirar mejor. Los labios de Naruto se curvaron en una sonrisa condenadamente sexy mientras la palma de su mano se encontraba ahora, en su nuca y la otra mano le acariciaba lentamente la espalda, deslizándose peligrosamente por su columna.

La leve presión de la boca de él contra la suya la hizo sorprender y más aún cuando sintió que ella también apretaba sus labios contra los de él.

Hinata lanzó un respingo al notar que la presión de sus labios cambiaba; su contacto se endureció de tal modo que se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa.

Cuando la presión de la boca de Naruto disminuyó, se sintió casi enferma de alivio, hasta que comprendió que no iba a soltarla sino que iba…

-Abre la boca, Hinata —le susurró

-Pe-pero…-

Naruto no le permitió continuar; le cubrió los labios con los suyos para demostrarle lo que acababa de decir e introdujo su lengua. Dispuesto a disfrutar al máximo de ese beso. Para su sorpresa, ella lo rodeó con los brazos y siguió su ritmo, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar, por esa sensación, soltando un pequeño gemido.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron. Hinata se mordió el hinchado labio, sonrojada, naruto apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-No iras…verdad?-preguntó él sonriendo con burla mientras le daba pequeños besos.

-A dónde?-preguntó ella aturdida

-A la cita con Hisagi-dijo entre besos. Hinata apartó su rostro y le miró frunciendo el ceño.

- A sí que eso es lo que te proponías no?-se cruzó de brazos y le miró molesta-me has dicho todo eso para que no fuera con él. Me has mentido!-

-Qué?-Naruto no entendía ese cambio tan rudo.-NO! cla-claro que no quería que fueras con él pero esto no…-

-Oh! Debí imaginármelo! Es que era imposible que algo así pasara! Era imposible que te declararas!-

-Hinata…-

-Demonios! Soy una estúpida! Y tu…-le señaló, luego se volteó y cogió su maleta-te odio!-y cerró con fuerza.

Naruto quedó estático repasando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se le había declarado y decía que mentía!

_-Jjajajajajajajaaja. Eres el único al que le suceden cosas así-dijo el Kyubi riendo_

-Me he declarado y ella cree que miento?-se preguntó incrédulo-de verdad ha pasado esto o es que estoy soñando?-

_-Estas tan despierto como yo de sorprendido. Demonios! Esa hembra esta como una cabra!-siguió riendo-Cada vez me gusta más- _

-Te gusta?-preguntó el sorprendido- y desde cuando te gusta alguien o algo?-

_-hhm.-_

Naruto negó y suspiró. Miró a la puerta y alzó una ceja, de verdad Hinata no le había creído?

-Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!-gruño Hinata yendo rápidamente a su entrenamiento-como puedo ser tan estúpida!-

_Flash back_

_-Porque te quiero!-_

_Final flash back_

Se sonrojó y detuvo su paso, y si se le había declarado en serio. Vamos que si que le quería y ella lo había liado todo. Si era así, porque tuvo que romper el momento. Dios! Reanudó su paso, frunciendo el ceño.

-No! no no! seguro que lo ha dicho para molestarme. Para recordarme que es él quien me gusta! Como siempre hace! Pues bien! Voy a dejar de quererte!-gritó-y voy a salir con Hisagi quiera o no!-luego suspiró y miró al cielo-bueno…solo voy a salir con Hisagi.-susurró sonrojada- y nada más.-

**CONTINUARAA... :p**

* * *

**PERDON, PERDON , PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON X LA TARDANZA! TENIA MUUCHISISIMA FAENAA! **

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CAP! **

**GRACIAS X VUESTRO REVIEWS!**


	14. Chapter 14

Al sábado…

-Ohayo.-dijo sin ganas Hinata entrando a la cocina.

-Ohayo hinata-chan!-saludó su madre-ui, y esa cara? No has dormido bien-

Hinata se sentó en su silla y bostezó, luego miró alrededor de la mesa.

-Mamá donde están todos?-

-Durmiendo, aún es temprano.-le puso el almuerzo.-Que haces despierta tan temprano, normalmente los fines de semana duermes hasta bien tarde.-

-Tengo una…he quedado con Hisagi.- Hitomi escupió toda la comida y la miró sorprendida.

- Ti-ienes un-una cita con…con...con Hisagi? nuestro Hisagi, tu Hisagi?-

-Con Hisagi, no con mi Hisagi.- y siguió comiendo- y no, no es una cita, aunque todos os empeñéis en verlo así-

-Per-pero...desde cuando tu…y él….como….si…nosotros no…-

-Mamá, no estamos saliendo, ni somos novios ni nada por el estilo, es solo una salida de amigos, nada más.-

Hitomi suspiró aliviada y Hinata que lo notó, sonrió.

-No te gustaría que fuésemos pareja? Digo por… ese suspiro...de alivio-

-No! No, bueno…Hisagi es tu mejor amigo y…a mi me cae muy bien, es un buen chico, y muy guapo también es educado y se le dan muy bien las tareas del hogar, pero es…es…muy echado para delante…no sé…muy…-

-Mujeriego-

-No… aunque…admito que si, pero también…es…diferente sabes….no sé como explicártelo-

-No te canses más buscando cosas buenas de él. Es un mujeriego y punto.-

-Si estáis hablando de mi, eso que dices no es cierto.-dijo Hisagi entrando a la cocina solo con un pantalón largo azul oscuro, mostrando así su torso desnudo y su cabello revuelto.-Ohayo family!-

-Ohayo-saludaron las dos. Hisagi se sentó al lado de Hinata mientras Hitomi se levantaba a por su plato.

-Y bien de que hablabais?-preguntó él robándole una pequeña salchicha de su plato.

-Eso era mío. Y ya sabes de que hablábamos-le quitó Hinata otra salchicha que había cogido y se la metió en boca- porque preguntas?-

-Hum. Porque he escuchado algo de que alguien es mujeriego y pensé, creo que alguien está hablando mal de mí.-

-Entonces, tu también crees que lo eres?-preguntó con sorna Hinata

-Por supuesto que no! Solo soy…un hombre que le gusta probar cosas nuevas! Si. Arigatou mamá-agradeció cuando Hitomi puso su plato. El teléfono sonó.

-Probar cosas nuevas? Jajajajja. Menuda forma de decirlo! Jajajajaja-

-Me encanta que te rías.- y Hinata paró se reír de inmediato y lo miró, sonrojada, a lo que este sonrió.-Por cierto, tengo una cita dentro de dos…horas así que, ves a arreglarte-

-Me lo estas ordenando!-exclamó ella molesta, aunque sonriendo

-No quería que sonara así…o tal vez si. Jajajaja. EH! No te comas mi almuerzo! Devuélveme eso!- pero Hinata se tragó su salchicha, luego palmeó su barriga, sonriendo con orgullo.-serás…-

-Me lo debías.-

-Con que esas tenemos. Muy bien, tu te lo has buscado!-y sorprendiéndola, empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Hinata se revolvía en la silla, intentando a apartar las manos de él de su cintura.-Estaba buena? Verdad. Habrás disfrutado mucho. Pero eso se acabó-

-Hinata tienes una llamada.-dijo Hitomi entrando cosa que despistó a Hisagi para que Hinata se levantará y fuera corriendo hacia el teléfono, no sin antes asomarse de nuevo y sacarle la lengua.

-Ohayo! Soy Hinata quien….-

_-Hin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn!_-se oyó a través del auricular

-O-ohayo…Temari-chan….porque gritas tanto?-preguntó colocando el auricular de nuevo en su oído

_-A que hora, donde y sobretodo, porque?-_

-Eh?-

_-Hin-chan! Dime a que hora, donde y porque?-_

-Es que no entiendo T-chan…como que a…-se oyeron más voces tras el auricular y un forcejeo

_-Hinata.-_

-Ohayo Tenten.-

_-Ohayo Hinata! Gomen ne, T-chan esta…esta…muy nerviosa hoy.-No lo estoy! Solo quiero saber porque ha aceptado ir con ese a…-Se oyó al fondo.-Ino estoy intentando averiguar algo, haz que se calle!-como si fuera tan fácil!-se oyó de nuevo-inténtalo!-_

-Etto…Tenten?-

_-Eh, si Hina. Jeje, etto…que tal estas? Digo, va todo bien por tu casa? no estas enferma ni cansada…no? -_

-No. estoy perfectamente. Porque preguntas?-

_-No. Por nada solo…queríamos saber…como estabas y….-o se lo preguntas tu o se lo saco yo!-se oyó a temari.- No! ya se lo pregunto yo! etto…Hinata-chan?.-_

-Dime?-

_-Tu…hoy…tenias…bueno….queríamos saber si tu…oh! vas a ir a la cita con Hisagi?-_

HInata suspiró.

-Si, si voy a ir.-

_-Va a ir-como que va a ir! Hina que estas diciendo! Se oyeron las voces de Temari y Ino a lo que la última cogió el teléfono- Hinata vas a ir?-_

-Ohayo Ino. Y como he dicho antes si. Chicas…porque estáis…-

_-Dinos donde y a que hora?-_

-Nani?-

_-Que a que hora y donde quedareis?-_

-Y porque queréis saber eso?-

_-Ah! No…por nada.-más ruidos-Hin-chan! Donde y a que hora?-ahora hablaba temari_

-Pero porque…-

_-Dime!-_

-Uf! Hemos quedado a las once aquí aunque todavía no sé donde iremos.-

_-Con aquí dices…en tu casa?-_

-Donde si no, vivimos juntos así que saldremos de aquí, juntos.-

_-Bien. Arigatou gozaimasu Hin-chan!- y colgó_. Hinata miró al auricular y luego lo colgó. Sus amigas estaban muy locas. Y subió a su cuarto para prepararse.

-Tenemos que irnos para su casa rápidamente-dijo Temari después de colgar su móvil.

-Chicas, este plan no me gusta. Y si se dan cuenta? Hinata se enfadara.-comentó Tenten no muy convencida del plan que habían trazado sus dos amigas.-Seguirles y evitar cualquier tipo de situación romántica, acercamiento o caricia. No es pasarse un….poco? Al fin y al cabo, Hinata dijo que tan solo es una salida de amigos.-

-Para Hinata solo será una salida de amigos, para Hisagi, una cita en la que puede aprovechar para enamorar a Hinata y apartarla de Naruto. Eso no lo queremos, verdad que no?-preguntó Temari

-No...Pero…-

-Pues por eso vamos a seguirles y observar como van las cosas. Nada más, cierto I-chan?-

-Hai. No te preocupes Tenten, no se enteraran.-respondió Ino-Así que…llamamos al rubio?-le preguntó a Temari

-Por supuesto.-respondió Temari marcando un número en su móvil.

-Menudo día nos espera.-susurró Tenten con una gota en la cabeza.

.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El móvil comenzó a sonar y Naruto, aún dormido buscó su móvil entre las sábanas, lo halló debajo de las almohadas. Picó a la tecla de descolgar y se lo puso en la oreja sin sujetarlo mientras volvía a abrazar a la almohada.

-Hm….-preguntó él

_-Naruto!_-gritó Temari haciéndolo votar en la cama y que perdiera el móvil. Se sentó en ella y cogió el teléfono de nuevo.-_Naruto!-_

-Porque gritas tan temprano!Sabes la hora que es?-preguntó él, molesto, revolviendo su cabello.

_-Claro que sé la hora que es! Pero y tu? No me digas que aún dormías!-_

-Y que quieres, que me levante temprano un sábado por la mañana?-

-_Necesito que vengas aquí inmediatamente.-_

-Para que?-preguntó levantándose y yendo hacia el baño, se apoyó en el lavamanos y se miró al espejo.

_-Solo ven al parque del Reloj. Y ven rápido, es urgente.-_

-Pero par….-pero Temari ya había colgado.-y ha esta que le pasa?-dejó el móvil y abrió la llave de la ducha, esperando a que se pusiera el agua caliente, luego sacó su pantalón y se metió. Mientras el agua caía sobre su cabeza y su cuerpo, masajeó su nuca, había pasado una mala noche, debido a que había estado pensando lo que ocurrió con Hinata el día anterior. Se echó el cabello mojado hacia atrás y sonrió, se le había declarado y lo único que ella dijo fue que era mentira. Y hoy, precisamente, Hinata iba a quedar con Hisagi. La verdad, no tenía ninguna gana de salir.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Lista-dijo Hinata mirándose en el espejo que había dentro de su armario. Llevaba puesta una camisa larga de manga corta de color rosa que le caía de un hombre, unos pantalones cortos, negros con una medias negras que llegaban a medio muslo, unas botas hasta los tobillos blancas con algo de tacón, el pelo recogido en un moño bajo, con los pelos de delante sueltos y un toque de brillo en sus labios. Cerró la puerta del armario y miró el reloj, las once menos cinco, lo mejor, seria bajar ya. Dicho esto, se echó un último vistazo y salió de su cuarto, algo nerviosa.

-Hinataaa! Si tardas más me voy!-gritó Hisagi en la puerta. Él ya llevaba más de media hora listo. Iba vestido con unas bambas blancas, unos tejanos largos, una blusa sin mangas negra con botones, los dos primeros de arriba iban desabrochados y mostraban un collar con una cruz y su cabello revuelto. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, cuando gritó otra vez.-Hinata-chan! Me iré con otra si….-pero se quedó sin palabras al verla bajar la escalera y pararse a casi un escalón.

-Pues hazlo, me importa bien poco.-respondió ella mirándolo molesta, pero, la ver que Hisagi no respondía y le miraba fijamente se sonrojó y bajó su mirada. El moreno se acercó a ella.-que-que pasa…porque me…miras así..-

-Es-estas…-

-Si. Tal vez me haya excedido un poco…pe-pero quería cambiar mi estilo y…si no te gusta yo… me cambió en….-

-No!-la detuvo él-estas….estas preciosa Hinata.-dijo él sorprendido

Hinata bajó la mirada, con toda su cara roja y jugó con sus dedos.

-A-arigatou…-

-De verdad Hinata, nunca pensé que….hubiera tanta belleza en ti!. Bueno, si que lo pensé pero…wuau! No tengo palabras!.-dijo emocionado-ven que te abrace!-y lo hizo antes de decirlo-hoy va a ser un día genial!-

-Hi-hisagi!-

-Si quieres hacer manitas con tu nueva novia hazlas fuera de esta casa. –dijo Neji bajando las escaleras, también solo con un pantalón.

-Neji, primito, si vieras mejor te darías cuenta de que estoy abrazando a Hinata.-

El primo volteó y quedó unos segundos mirando a su prima, de arriba abajo, sin mostrar ningún cambio en su cara. Hinata se sonrojó, esperando alguna palabra de su primo.

-Y bien? Que te parece? Esta guapa a que si-preguntó Hisagi sonriendo.

-Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.-y reanudó su camino

-Neji!-gritó Hinata furiosa siendo sujetada por Hisagi que le caía una gota.-

-Vamos, vamos Hina-chan.-la sujetó por los hombros-no le hagas caso, estas preciosa y tu lo sabes.-Hinata le miró y bufó, aún mosqueada.

-Porque siempre tiene que molestarme.-replicó ella cruzándose de brazos.-

- Anda. Mejor vámonos.-agarró su mentón-Vamos a pasárnoslo bien, tigresa.-besó su mejilla y la agarró de la mano.-Hasa pronto!-y cerró la puerta.

-Hisagi!-gritó ella

En la cocina….

-Eso ha sido muy cruel Neji.-dijo Hitomi sonriendo cuando vio a su sobrino sentarse en la mesa a desayunar

-Pero ya no esta tan nerviosa.-respondió él comiendo

-Así que…por eso…-murmuró Hitomi.-En el fondo la quieres mucho.-y fue hacia el jardín, dejando a un Neji sonriente.

Naruto llegó al parque del reloj veinte minutos después. Se sentó en un banco que rodeaba la gran fuente, esperando ver a Temari. Hacia un día soleado y algo caluroso; él llevaba puesto unos piratas tejanos, unas bambas y una camisa de tirantes anchos (así estilo de básquet) blanca con el símbolo de Konoha en medio y escrito encima Konoha.

Su cabello rubio, también revuelto, sin peinarse. Apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás en el banco, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del silencio.

-Menos mal que llegas-dijo una voz enfrente suyo. Alzó la cabeza y vio a Temari con los brazos en jarras. Luego la echo para atrás otra vez y cerró los ojos.

-Para que me has traído Temari.- sintió como la chica se sentaba a su lado.

-Vamos a seguir a Hinata en su cita.-dijo mirando a la fuente

-Ah, muy bie-QUE?-alzó la cabeza y la miró. Temari sonriendo con malicia hizo lo mismo-que vas a hacer que?-

-Vamos a seguir a Hinata en su cita y a impedir que ocurra algo indebido entre ellos.-

-Estas loca-dijo al cabo de unos segundos de silencio mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar. Temari hizo lo mismo, pero no caminó.

-Piensas que estoy loca al evitar que Hinata se enamore de Hisagi.-Naruto se detuvo y volteó a mirarla. Vio que tenía los puños apretados y la cabeza baja.

-Go-gomen Temari. No quería ofenderte yo….- se acercó a ella pero no recibió ninguna señal.-uf! A ver…cuéntame…que tengo que hacer.-

Temari lo miró sonriendo entre dientes. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y comenzaron a caminar

-Pues mira Naruto, estamos esperando a que Hinata y Hisagi pasen por aquí, luego les seguiremos a donde vayan y evitaremos cualquier situación romántica que se pueda dar. Que te parece?-

-Una burrada.-murmuró con un agota resbalando en su cabeza.

-Anímate Naruto! No permitiremos que te quiten a Hinata!-dijo detrás de un matojo Ino junto con Tenten. Temari se puso a su lado.

-Ohayo Naruto-saludó la morena de los moñitos. Naruto saludó con la mano y se apoyó en un árbol, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del poco aire que corría.

-Ahí están!-gritó Ino señalando al frente y despertándolo de esa tranquilidad. Todas pusieron atención a la pareja que paseaba por el parque…y se quedaron sorprendidos.

-E-e-esa es…-balbuceó Tenten

-Hinata?-terminó Temari

-Y bien princesa, donde quieres ir? Hoy te dejo elegir a ti-preguntó Hisagi a Hinata mientras caminaban aún cogidos de la mano

-Eh! A…pues…no sé...así de repente…que te parece si damos una vuelta, luego vamos a comer y por la tarde nos damos un buen atracón de videojuegos en la sala de recreativos?-

-Mmm…buen plan para ser tuyo, pero que te parecería si…primero vamos a la feria, después a comer y por la tarde nos damos un atracón de videojuegos en la sala de recreativos?-

-Muy bueno, pero, no era yo la que elegía?-

-Es que mi plan es mucho mejor que el tuyo.-

-Ya…tu plan. Serás copión-y le dio un golpe suave en su hombro, sonriendo.

-De alguien lo aprendí, y no miro a nadie.-le sacó la lengua.

-Estas queriendo decir que soy copiona!-se detuvo tras suyo, Hinata, ofendida

-Yo no he dicho que seas tú.-

-Oh! Eres insoportable!-se adelantó a él, molesta-vete a divertir tu sol…kyah!-y de repente se vio levantada en brazos por Hisagi, que sonreía-Bájame ahora mismo o sufre las consecuencias.-le amenazó

-Pues vamos antes que las consecuencias actúen.-respondió él dando un gran salto y oyendo a lo lejos el grito de Hinata

Ç.-.-

-Hi…esa era…Hinata?-preguntó Temari sorprendida-pero si ella no…-

-Es la primera vez que la veo tan femenina.-apuntó Tenten boquiabierta- está muy guapa-

-Pe-pero…habéis visto eso?-preguntó Ino girándose a sus amigos-lo habéis…-.

-Sí, si lo hemos visto-respondió Temari- y como nos les sigamos eso acabara peor de lo que ha empezado.-y de un salto se propuso seguir a la pareja

-Temari, espéranos!-gritó Tenten, que se detuvo al ver que Naruto no se movía- Naruto, vamos!-tiró de su mano pero este no se movió.-Naruto…-

-Porque…-murmuró para sí aunque llegó a oídos de Tenten.-porque…-

-Naruto…no…-

-Porque tiene que vestirse así con él!-gritó molesto preocupando a Tenten-Como ese tipo se atreva a pasarse con ella le mato!- y de un salto fue tras las dos ninjas dejando a Tenten asombrada. Luego suspiró y les siguió. Así era el amor.

Ç-.-.-...-.-.-

El día pasaba y Temari, Ten ten y Ino evitaban a todo coste que algo pasara entre ellos. Cuando Hinata e Hisagi se iban a montar a la noria está no funcionaba, cuando querían jugar a disparar, no habían suficientes corchos, cuando se metieron en la casa fantasma y Hinata se agarraba a su brazo asustada, algo la tocaba a la asustaba aún más y la hacía correr a toda prisa; la hora de la comida, se vieron interrumpidos varias veces por personas que pedían dinero, o que querían que les comprara algo o por la camarera o las miles de camareras que pasaban y preguntaban si deseaban algo más; finalmente, en la sala de recreativos, todo pasó con más calma aunque Hinata se sintió como algo o alguien le estuviera vigilando, como si alguien no lo hubiera quitado los ojos de encima en todo el día.

-Todo bien Hinata?-preguntó Hisagi tras haber tirado la bola de los bolos.

-No sé…no-no sientes como si alguien, nos estuviera vigilando?...-y miró a su alrededor-siento como si…me maldijeran…-

-Jajajaja. Eso ya deberías esperarlo estando con un chico tan atractivo como yo.-bromeó él

-No tiene gracia Hisagi.-

-Hai, hai…-Hisagi también observó, pero su mirada se detuvo en un punto donde muchos chicos y chicas juagaban con una máquina de música, en un punto donde una cabellera rubia destacaba y le miraba fijamente. Sonrió y miró de nuevo a Hinata.

-Creo que te lo imaginas.-Hinata, no convencida volvió a mirar a su alrededor, cuando de repente siento el brazo de Hisagi sobre sus hombros-Vámonos.-ella se sonrojó y aceptó. Una vez en la salida, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, ya no estaban. _Creo que me lo voy a pasar mejor_.

-Pasa algo Hisagi?-preguntó Hinata al ver que miraba hacia atrás.

-Nada…importante.-y salieron del establecimiento

Ç.-.-..-.-.-.-

-Idiota-dijo Temari pegando a Naruto en la cabeza.-Por tu culpa nos ha visto!-

-No ha sido mi culpa! Ese tipo sabe que le seguimos-respondió Naruto, serio-porque te crees que nos ha sonreído de esa forma!-

-Si! La has visto!…Esa sonrisa perfecta y rebelde…Aish...-suspiró Ino-

-Esos apetitosos labios..-apuntó Temari, embobada

-Su cabello revuelto.-

-Esos profundos ojos negros como el carbón…-

Naruto observaba molesto a las chicas embobadas.

-Su cuerpo atlético...-

-Su carácter frío y pasota, pero a la vez cariñoso y tímido-

-Su magnífica voz.-agregó Tenten

-Sus manos.-

-Lo pesado y mujeriego que es.-intervino Naruto

-También.. y que! Naruto que dices!-exclamó alarmada Temari-

-La verdad.-puso sus brazos tras la cabeza y respondió con calma mientras caminaba.

-Como se nota que no entiende de estas cosas.-murmuró Ino frustada

-Es normal Ino, Naruto es un chico.-respondió Tenten con una gota sobre su cabeza

Y las tres empezaron a caminar.

-Lo que pasa es que está celoso. Uh! Demonios!-se golpeó Temari la palma de la mano con su puño, molesta- Porque no se decide a hacer algo en vez de seguirles! Debería poner las cosas claras con ella! Oh! Y no hablemos de Hinata. Porque precisamente se ha tenido que vestir tan mona para él! Loca, se ha vuelto loca. Como se le ocurre salir con Hisagi! Si pudiera te juro que…-

Y Naruto dejo de escuchar. Era cierto. Porque no hacía algo! Porque les seguía! Demonios! Eso lo molestaba y mucho! Y Hinata, porque tenía que vestirse tan…tan…femenina con Hisagi! Porque no se vestía así para él. No se suponía que estaba enamorada de él? Porque sale con otro hombre?Porque le sonríe tanto!¿ Maldición! Con lo que le había costado declarase! O es que de eso ya no se acordaba!¿ Con todo lo que le había costado poner en orden sus sentimientos hacia ella y encima no le cree. Ah! No, eso sí que no. Hinata le creería aunque tuviera que secuestrarla, aunque tuviera que declarársele cada día. No se iba a rendir. Ahora que sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, NO iba a permitir que otros se la quedaran. Iba a luchar como siempre lo hizo. Él era un ninja y un ninja nunca perdía.

C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C0C

-Te has divertido princesa?-le preguntó Hisagi de camino a casa cargando con ella sobre su espalda. Hinata iba con los zapatos en su mano izquierda.

-Mucho. Sobre todo cuando te caíste en la fuente de la plaza. Dime, estaba buena el agua?-

-Eso ha sido un golpe muy bajo Hina y me lo pienso cobrar.-se agachó inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante para que esta resbalara de su espalda, ella gritó asustada y divertida. Se colocó de nuevo en pie y le dio un bote haciendo que ella se agarrase más a su cuello. Los dos reían divertidos de vuelta a casa bajo la oscuridad de la noche.

-Ne, Hisagi…que crees…que crees que dirá Naruto cuando le cuente que salimos?-preguntó Hinata tras un largo silencio

Hisagi sonrió.

-Quieres que el rubito me mate o que?-bromeó

-No! No…solo…pensaba que…-se sonrojó- que bueno…él...el otro día…nos peleamos y…-

Hisagi la miró de reojo, esperando. Hinata miró al suelo avergonzada.

-Él…me dijo…que…que me quería…y yo…no sé si…es verdad que él…A mí…-

-Así que se te declaró pero tú no le creíste-

Hinata enrojeció completamente y asintió. Hisagi suspiró.

-Es normal.-

Hinata se sorprendió.

-A si?-

-Claro. Piensa que él siempre te ha dicho que te quería como una hermana y ahora que te lo dice como…como un enamorado, pongámoslo así, es normal que no le creas-

Hinata no respondió, pero apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Hisagi, pensativa.

-Sabes, yo creo que fue sincero.-

Hinata le miró.

-Digo, eso de que te quiere.-

-D-de veras? Tú crees que Naruto...él…me quiera?-

-Te quiera no, Hinata.-Ella volteó a verle el rostro incrédula mientras él sonreía-estoy completamente seguro de que te ama con locura-

Hinata enrojeció de nuevo y escondió su rostro en la espalda de Hisagi mientras este reía.

-Créeme princesa-murmuró mirando al camino.-Yo nunca miento.-

cONTIUARAAAAAAA

* * *

**JOOO JOOOO! PENULTIMO CAPI! dIOS!**


	15. Chapter 15

Y que era eso que nunca se rendiría? Naruto llevaba, desde que empezó la semana, intentando encontrar un minuto a solas para hablar con Hinata, pero esto se le estaba poniendo difícil. Primero con los estudios, luego con los entrenamientos, las citas con las amigas, porque Hinata siempre estaba acompañada por alguien, ya fuera por un chico, una chica o un anciano, no había manera de dar con ella, cuando tenía la oportunidad y se la encontraba en el pasillo ella huía de él, las clases, los deberes TODO, todo era un caos!

-Hinata!-gritó Naruto haciéndose presente en la clase, donde finalmente pudo dar con ella gracias al maravilloso turno de limpiar la clase.

Hinata, al oírlo pegó un bote, luego suspiró tranquila, tan solo era NarutO…. NARUTO! Se tensó y sonrojó

-Oh! Na-naruto vaya …que...-pero el rubio cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella a grandes pasos. Una vez enfrente, Naruto la observó molesto.

-Porque huyes de mi Hinata?-

Hinata tragó saliva y dio un pasito atrás. Naruto estaba demasiado cerca.

-Yo-yo huir? no-no sé…-

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo Hinata.-ella se sorprendió ante eso- Porque llevas toda la semana evitándome?-

-No...no estoy evitándote solo…-buscó alguna excusa rodando los ojos por la clase, pero nada.-solo…solo…-dio otro pasito más.

-Porque no has venido a despertarme como cada día?-preguntó él dando un paso a ella. Hinata dio otro, pero chocó con una mesa, la volteó y quedó del otro lado, separándolos así.

-Respóndeme-ordenó

No sabiendo que responder, lo encaró de la única manera que sabía, enfadándose también.

-Po-porque me gritas! Oe! Si estas enfadado porque cortaste con una de tus noviecitas no es mi culpa! Eres un bruto y seguro que la pobre chica se fue llorando.-

-Hinata que…-

-E-es cierto! Porque siempre tienes que desahogarte conmigo! Porqueme gritas a mi! So-soy una mujer Naruto! Y a las mujeres no se les grita!-

-Hinata-

- Utiliza uno de tus amigos en vez de a mí. Por ejemplo… a Sasuke, si Sasuke, él podría ayudarte. Es muy maduro para su edad y seguro que podrá ayudarte

-Hinata-

-O…o Sakura! Ella sí que te entenderá, sois compañeros de equipo cierto! Además ella es…-

-Hinata!-

-Kyah!-gritó ella asustada. Ahora Naruto sí que estaba enfadado. Naruto dio la vuelta a la mesa y ella retrocedió chocando desgraciadamente con las ventanas de clase. Porque no se harán las clases al aire libre! Tragó duramente saliva e inventó cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que Naruto la maltratara (en estilo anime, ya sabeis una relación de esas en que el chico y la chica se lleva mal y hacen trastadas y cosas de esas)

-Na-naruto no…-pero sus brazos se colocaron bruscamente a cada lado de su cabeza y su rostro se acercó al de ella, rozando casi sus narices. Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando a lo que fuera, menos a eso.

-Es que ya no te gusto?-

Hinata abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-Qué?-

-Dime Hinata porque saliste con Hisagi? Ya te has cansado de mí? Acaso ya no te gusto?- se apartó de ella y caminó de un lado a otro, luego se detuvo de nuevo frente a ella, en la distancia.

-Qué?-Hinata aún no entendía. Donde estaban los gritos y las llevadas en brazos, como un saco, los insultos…Acaso no acababan de discutir...porque de repente hablaban de ella?

-Naruto que…-

-Ya…ya no me quieres-respondió el mismo con la voz rota -es eso verdad? Ya no quieres saber nada de mí, por eso saliste con Hisagi, por eso…-

Hinata lo miraba incrédula. Ese era Naruto?

El rubio se sentó en la silla y con el índice y el pulgar se agarró el puente de la nariz entre las cejas, preocupado.

-Lo sabía, sabía que debía haberme declarado antes. Demonios!-golpeó la mesa- Porque seré tan cobarde! Por culpa de eso…ahora tu…no! No quiero ni pensarlo-

-Na-naruto?-Hinata no creía lo que veía. Desde cuando Naruto era tan…sentimental?. Se inclinó un poco y se sentó en la silla que estaba delante de él, teniendo como separación de nuevo, la mesa.

-Naruto…e-estas bien?-estiró un brazo para poder verle la cara, pero de repente Naruto la miró y agarró su mano entre las suyas.

-Hinata.-

-Ha-hai-ella se sonrojó ante su penetrante mirada de cachorrito.

-Estas enamorada de ese idio-Hisagi cierto? Por eso saliste con él. Por eso…por eso no me creíste cuando me declaré. Es eso verdad? Te has enamorado de él?-

Ella fue a responder pero Naruto se lo impidió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-NO, NO hace falta que me respondas. Lo sé. Lo puedo notar en tus ojos cuando hablas de él.-giró todo su cuerpo a un lado para no mirarla-No. NO puedo aguantarlo. Hinata, no quiero que sufras, ves…dile que le quieres. NO quiero ser egoísta. Ve, ve con él-

Hinata no cabía en su asombro. Naruto le estaba diciendo que saliera con Hisagi? NO, pero esto era imposible. Naruto, Naruto odiaba a Hisagi, porque ahora le decía que saliera con él.

-Naruto yo no quie…-

-No. NO insistas Hinata. Si tanto lo deseas y lo amas como dices. Ves, ves con él. No pierdas el tiempo-

QUE? Pensó Hinata para sus adentros. Se levantó, asombrada

-Naruto que dices! yo no amo….-

-Sé muy feliz amiga.-dijo levantándose también- yo también lo intentaré ser, buscando entre las chicas más hermosas e inteligentes del instituto. Una chica que no me grite ni me pegue, que no sea tan maleducada y que me ame con todo su ser-la miró, dio un suspiró de "tristeza" y caminó hacia la salida-No sé si poder llegar a encontrar a una chica que sea igual que tú. No. Tendré que buscar a una mejor. Porque si se pareciera a ti…me moriría de nuevo.-

Hinata observaba caminar a su amigo. Que se iba a buscar otra? No estaba enfadado hace un momento? Y porque más hermosas e inteligentes? Acaso ella no era hermosa o inteligente? Bueno, a si misma se veía normal, pero él... buscar a otra? Y porque se moriría si fuera como ella!

-Naruto!-llamó ella molesta acercándose a él. Naruto se detuvo no pero no volteó.-Como que morirías si encontraras una como yo!- se encaró a él que tenía la vista al suelo- Acaso me estas llamando bruta?-se cruzó de brazos-y que es eso de buscar a otra! Porque? Explícame eso! Ah! Y de dónde has sacado que yo amo a…-

-No. NO quiero oírlo Hinata! –dijo melodramático, apartándola con suavidad. Se agarró el corazón.- NO me digas que lo amas porque sería un golpe muy duro para mí. Necesito tiempo….-y la miró de soslayo- y una buena chica que sepa darme lo que tú no has querido o "podido" darme. Lo siento-y se encaminó de nuevo a la puerta.

Hinata apretó sus puños a ambos lados de su falda. Lo que yo no he sabido darle?

-Lo que yo te he dado nadie te lo dará idiota!-Naruto se detuvo de nuevo, con la mano en el pomo-como-como puedes decir que yo no te he querido cuando…cuando cada día que pasaba te he amado más! Como puedes decir que vas a buscar a otra chica cuando ya te me has declarado! E-eso es muy desconsiderado de tu parte. Además…-oh, no…sentía tremendas ganas de llorar-además…ninguna chica querrá estar contigo cuando se den cuenta que eres un bueno para nada.-sorbió la nariz y giró su cara cerrando sus ojos con fuerza evitando que esas lágrimas escaparan. De repente, Naruto comenzó a reír y Hinata volteó a verlo sorprendida. Hace un momento parecía a punto de llorar y ahora lloraba, pero de la risa. Acaso ya se había vuelto loco?

Naruto, tras un largo rato, la miró secándose las lágrimas.

-Menos mal que lo has dicho. Pensé que tendría que seguir con mi teatro.- se fue acercando a ella

-Te-teatro-repitió ella sin entender

-Necesitaba saber si aún me amabas. Por eso monté todo este teatro. Me ha salido bien, cierto?-llegó a ella colocando sus brazos en jarras y sonriendo mostrando feliz toda su dentadura perfecta.

Hinata procesaba sus palabras. Luego lo miró boquiabierta, luego su cara pasó a una sonrojada y finalmente a una enfadada.

-Co-como has podido…!-le señaló furiosa- Tu! Como..-

-Ya te lo dicho, necesitaba saberlo. Y como llevabas tanto tiempo evitándome, me inventé este teatro. Ha sido una buena idea. -

Movió sus labios intentando decir algo, pero tan furiosa estaba, que comenzó a golpearle en el pecho.

-idiota ! Idiota idiota idiota idiota!-insultaba mientras le aporreaba con sus puños y le intentaba empujar.-Maldito Uzumaki! Idiota!-dejo de pegarle al ver que no lo surtía el efecto que ella esperaba. Respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo con sus mejillas arreboladas. Vio como él aún sonreía y más furiosa aún se lanzó al él.

-Te odio! Te odio! Te odio! No sabes cuánto! Pero te odio! Te odio! Te o...-pero Naruto la agarró por la muñecas y pegándola a su cuerpo, la besó en los labios. Hinata se sorprendió dejándola estática, pero luego recordó lo enfadada que estaba y lo apartó. Se limpió con la manga de la mano los labios y le miró furiosa.

-No vuelvas a besar…-pero Naruto la acercó agarrándola por la nuca y la besó. Ella volvió a resistirse, pero poco a poco fue calmándose y dejándose llevar por los labios de su rubio. Pasó los brazos tras su cabeza y acarició sus cabellos mientras Naruto pasaba una mano por su cintura y la pegaba más a él mientras la otra seguía en su nuca. El beso fue ahondándose y los dos se perdían entre los labios y la lengua del otro.

Finalmente se separaron por la falta de aire sin abrir los ojos, aunque Naruto no la soltó.

Los dos juntaron sus frentes y esperaron a recuperar el aire. Naruto sonrió.

- Creo que me voy a volver adicto a tus labios.-susurró él

Hinata sonrió y le dio un corto beso en sus labios; los dos se miraron.

-Te quiero Hinata. Más que a nada en este mundo. Y quiero que estés conmigo siempre.-

La ojiblanca se sonrojó y luego le abrazó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Yo también te quiero Naruto.-murmuró ella-mucho-

Naruto correspondió a su abrazó y sonrió. Por fin se sentía completo y feliz. Muy feliz. Besó su cabeza y la apretó.

-Entonces, ya que somos novios, que te parece venir a mi casa esta noche?-

Hinata se apartó rápidamente con toda su cara ruborizada.

-Jjajaja. Es broma Hina-chan. Ya tendremos tiempo para "eso"-

-Naruto!-exclamó ella sonrojada y avergonzada pasando por su lado para recoger su maleta.

-Aunque espero que no tarde mucho, porque de verdad tengo muchas ganas-

Hinata casi se cae pero consigue agarrarse a una mesa antes de darse contra el suelo. Mira a Naruto molesta

-Quieres dejar de hablar de eso!-gritó avergonzada recogiendo sus cosas

-Porque! Quiero hacerlo contigo.-cogió su maleta y caminó hacia ella-de hecho hace tiempo que quiero hacerlo-

-Naruto!-volteó ella con su cara toda roja, pero Naruto la beso de nuevo.

-Y espero que sea pronto.-le murmuró poniendo un tono de voz que a Hinata le hizo temblar.

Sin saber que responder, Hinata pasó por su lado y salió de la clase, seguida de un Naruto sonriente.

Demonios! Estar con Naruto iba a ser muy difícil y tortuoso. Y más sabiendo lo endemoniadamente sexy que era, pronto acabaría con él en la cama. Meneó su cabeza quitando esos pensamientos vergonzosos, pero…debía ser tan placentero estar bajo Naruto mientras…

-Hinata-

-Vale ya!-gritó ella girándose sonrojada- Yo también quiero pero ni pienses que te lo voy a decir!-

Naruto alzó una ceja mientras Hinata, dándose cuenta de lo dicho, dio la vuelta y con un suspiro frustrado aceleró su paso. Lo sabía, se estaba volviendo una pervertida como él!. Naruto sonrió de medio lado, divertido.

-Te odio!- gritó Hinata a lo lejos

A partir de ahora Naruto iba a vivir cada momento de su vida con ella al máximo. No desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad y en esa ninguna estaba la más preciada, la de hacerla suya. Agarró la mochila con ambas mano pasándola tras su cabeza y reanudó su camino hacia una nueva vida.

_-Recuerda que de "eso" vamos a disfrutar los dos-apuntó Kyubbi con sorna._

-Calla!-gruño rabioso

* * *

**FIN! DECIDME SI NO HA SIDO UN MARAVILLOSO FANFIC! A MI ME HA ENCANTADO! Y ESO QUE LOS QUE ESCRIBO NO ME GUSTAN MUCHO, LA VERDAD. PERO ESPERO QUE ESTE FANFIC OS HAYA HECHO REIR Y SUFRIR COMO LOS PERSONAJES :)**

**TENGO MUCHAS MAS IDEAS CON HINATA Y OTROS CHICOS DE NARUTO ( NO SOLO ÉL) XD PERO DE MOMENTO, ME ESTANCARA Y PENSARE EN UNA TRAMA REALMENTE BUENA PARA MI PROXIMO FIC.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y HASTA EL PROXIMOOOO!**


End file.
